Mischief and Magic
by Paige SJ Black
Summary: AJ gets sent to a mysterious new school after her parents realise she has inherited her grandmothers "talents". But what type of student attend Mr McMahon's Institute for Gifted Young People? What secrets lie within the secretly hidden school? Only time will tell
1. Chapter 1

**Mr McMahon's Institution for Gifted Young People.** AJ looked at the words in the unmissable bold letters and almost Gothic font. The leaflet had come for her along with a letter and a few other things about the institution, as well as her schedule for the new year. Her mother had told her about the school along with the secret their family had harboured for generations, while also explaining that special gene all girls of her family had was active for her, hence it gave her the magical abilities of a witch. She would be able to do anything she dreamed of although the exact power she processed hadn't been made clear yet. As soon as her mother had realised she had contacted the school her grandmother had attended in the hopes they would accept her daughter and train her to control her magical gifts as well as be able to be part of the modern day society once again.

"Its the same school your grandmother went to dear. There will be others like you there" spoke the middle age woman, she never got to attend the school and neither of her children besides AJ had the gifts, she now knew why AJ was only ever told the stories by her grandmother. It was almost like the much older woman could sense which one of her grandchildren would be like her in some way or another. "You remember the stories she used to tell you. A regular school isn't the place for you any more. Say goodbye to your friends, me and your father will be dropping you off later on today. You will be meeting others attend the school" continued the dark haired woman, AJ only looked at her phone, she had no one to say goodbye to. After all she was the weird loner who no one who approach, in a way she knew why now, she was different and hopefully attending the school would wipe away the disappointment her parents had in her and she would find others who understood her like her grandmother did.

"There's no one to say goodbye to. I'm the weirdo and loner remember" responded AJ before walking from the kitchen and returning to her bedroom. She knew she would have to pack her things ready for leaving, the letter specifically said she would be living on campus. Her own dorm room although she would be in a block with others like her. She had also noticed the list of accepted special ones. **_Witches/Wizards, Vampires, Ghosts, Hybrids,_ _Werewolves, Demons, Trolls, Sirens/Banshees._** In her personal opinion she thought it was a joke but that soon changed when she went to her grandmother and seen how proud she was. As well as seen the yearbook she held of her time there. Even speaking of her best friends who were a mix of several different ones. Like herself Grandmother Lee was also a witch, an exceptionally powerful one during her prime yet now she was little more than a shadow in terms of power and considered delusional to think the school actually existed although she had published a few books on her time there which were popular amongst the teenagers.

Elsewhere in an unknown area of the country, Vince McMahon was keeping a close watch on all of his students. He had been preparing for when his latest one arrived, along with some of the others he had been contacted about. He knew all of his students were special in their own way, they were all considered to be outcasts in the norm society and even feared when the mortals realised what they were especially in the case of the witches/wizards, demons, vampires and werewolves, the hybrids were often overlooked and stayed hidden as did the trolls, although most of them had been hunted down and exterminated over the years. He knew AJ came from a long line of witches, hence why he was so quick to accept her. She was after all likely to be as powerful as her grandmother and possibly as imaginative too. Like with all the witches and wizards of the school he often wondered what special ability they had, he knew they could have anything from telepathy to shape shifting.

"Mr McMahon" came the voice of Vince's personal assistant Vicki Guerrero, like some of the others she had once be a student at the school and loved to help the current students. She had often found those who didn't know what they were special until they had caused some sort of accident or made themselves known to the mortals. "AJ Lee is only few miles away. Her room is also ready for her arrival. Shall I inform the students in her dorm block?" spoke Vicki her short hair done in away that looked smart, although she had jazzed it up a little bit with the glitter hairspray. She always had a smile on her lips when around the school although she could also be serious when she needed to be. Vince soon turned to her from his position, turning away from the floor to ceiling window that looked over the vast amount of lands which came with the school. A chuckle escaping his lips when he seen some of the others like AJ going around the school grounds appearing and disappearing within a blink of an eye.

"That's okay Vicki, I will tell them myself. I would like you to be there to greet our new student and show her to her room. Be the smiling and welcoming face of the institution" responded Vince, nodding to the shorter woman shortly after. A smile once again coming to his lips upon seeing some of his former students now teachers zipping around in an attempt to catch the ones who had skipped their lessons to practise their skills. He also remembered when his own father had stepped down and given him control of the school in the hopes it would carry on and be like an heirloom to so many future generations. Even his own two children attended the school. Shane still learning to control his although he had made so many close friends and was normally the one to help new students find their way. Where as Stephanie was the queen of the female students. Although she did have some trouble in the form of a resident vampire who didn't take orders very well. He knew Stephanie looked upon the immortal Paige as her mortal enemy despite the fact the raven haired teenager would always win.

Vince soon left his office going to the dorm block where AJ would be located, he made sure to catch the attention of all those who also called the block home, informing each of them he had an announcement for them although he never situated what it was about, he knew they would assume it was about the curfew that was in place due to the danger posed against them from the near by towns and city. The older headmaster also wasn't too surprised when he had to nearly drag Dean Ambrose back to the dorm block, his close friends in the form of Seth and Roman following close behind although both sniggering over what happened to their friend. He also had to catch the rebellious Paige in a containment spell to keep her from running off, although that wasn't anything unusual. He was however surprised when he had to entrap Finn of all people in one along side the other AJ of the school.

"Alright listen up" spoke Vince, his headmaster voice booming off the walls and echoing down the cold halls of the dormitory block. "A new student will be arriving today. She will be in Room 11. She comes from a family of powerful witches and like you doesn't know how to control her powers. You know what you have to do. Make her feel welcome and be like a family to her. That means no Hybrid tricks Dean and No vampire mischief. I'm talking to you Seth and Paige. Roman I also expect you not to scare her on the full moons" added Vince naming the ones who were known for playing silly sods with the unsuspecting ones. He soon let the containment spells go, allowing Paige, Finn and AJ styles to walk around normally again, although they now seemed more intrigued to know a new student was starting at the school and to learn she was a witch. After all they very rarely had witches in their dorm block.

"Interesting. Can't wait to meet this one. Wonder how long it will take her to transfer to the Bella's block?" asked Becky, she could remember the year before when Eva had returned to the school after a short period away. She thought she could handle being there with them, yet soon realised she wasn't as powerful as she thought she was and often found herself on the receiving end of Summer's Siren ways or even Alexa's twisted ghostly pranks. Strangely both the vampires of the block left her alone, even Dean did with all his mighty hybrid ways. Roman of cause staying out of it and watching from a far although he did try and calm things down a little bit. Eva soon requested a transfer to which she was moved over to the block known as the Witches Sector. The area the Bella's ruled over.

"You mean with your witchy ways, the vampire pair playing silly sods, Dean doing god knows what, Summer being well herself and singing, Finn and Style's literal Demonic ways, Roman transforming every month and Bliss's ghostly mischief. I'm sure she will fit in perfectly well. After all you're the only witch that has survived in this section. Although you have put Dean in his place on a few occasions" responded Bayley, the huggable one always with a welcoming smile, like Dean she was also a hybrid being the cross between as witch and angel. Where as Dean was a cross between the vampire and werewolf hence why he got on so well with both species. "Makes you wonder what the other new ones are going to be like since there is supposed to be a new one in every block" finished the lovable hybrid, she often wondered how so many of them could be different yet get on like they had known each other for their entire lives instead of a couple of years.

"Those three are going to be the worst for her to adjust to" spoke Alexa when she randomly appeared, she looked over to where Seth and Dean were happily teasing Paige, the English vampire clearly not impressed by their antics. "How is the most annoying ones are gifted with immortality? Oh I bet Paige will punch the pair of them since you chained them both to the chairs in magical history the last time" added the blond ghost, her hair up in pig tails as she looked over to where the three were, she often wondered how Paige hadn't staked the pair of them yet, although she could guess it was because she knew they were only messing with her. Bayley and Becky soon looked over to the smaller blond, the bets being their normal form of entertainment when they weren't allowed to leave the block, manly because of the carnival going on near by. Plus they were aware Vince would allow them to leave when the incoming thunder storm hit. After all the entertainment they made out of those storms often made others wonder about the building they called home and school. Although no moral would know what it was.

A few miles away AJ was in the back seat of her parents car, looking out the window as the scenery went passed and listen to the mix of songs playing through her earphones. She was feeling both down about attending the new school as she couldn't help but feel she was being abandoned by her parents, but at the same time she also felt excitement about being around others like her although she also felt nervous as she would once again be the new girl at the school. She soon seen her parents confusion, taking on earbud out she could hear as they seemed confused about the gated property in front of the car, they had arrived at the so called school. Her smile grew but it also confused her at what she could see compared to what her parents seen.

Her parents could see a derelict and crumbling stone building. The windows had been smashed in several places and the front pillars appearing to have old half ripped posters and graffiti on them, the doors having been kicked in, even the steps leading up to the building had been broken and withered with time. They could even swear some of the building had fire damage to it and they could hear the wind howling through the abandoned building. Yet AJ could see something different. She could see a beautiful stone building, and the tops to others just behind each with a different design to it. The steps were beautifully carved as the pillars had been recently painted. The general appearance giving off a peaceful area. The roses around the front of the house also gave of the appearance of a loving home rather than a school and the fountain in the middle of the drive way was breathtaking. She soon placed a hand on her parents shoulders, noticing how their confusion changed, now being able to see the stunning view she could. On the front steps was a middle age woman, a bright smile on her lips as she was dressed in black. A sense of professionalism about her, as well as a welcoming feeling.

"Welcome Miss Lee to Mr McMahon's Institution for Gifted Young People. I'm Vicki Guerrero Mr McMahon's assistant" spoke Vicki, shaking the hand of the girl who would be attending the school and living within the grounds of the property. Vicki soon clicked her fingers to remove the illusion and allow the girl's parents to see the magnificent building that served as the school area of the institute. "Would you like a tour with your daughter Mr and Mrs Lee?" asked Vicki offering to give AJ's parents a tour of the grounds. As well as the dorm in which their daughter would be staying in. She watched as both parents nodded and followed the woman when she walked up to the main steps and through the front door of the building, the noticed the plaque on the left side of the door, stating the name of the school, just as they noticed it was made of gold and had jewel stones creating the lettering. They were impressed and wondered if their little girl would fit in with the high standards that had clearly been set.

"We have the best technology to help our students in every way we can. And have a range of classes they can take. From the normal school curriculum to the extras of magical history and others depending on interesting as supernatural status. Since as you know we accept a variety of students here. Witches and Wizards being the main one of course" came the voice of Linda McMahon, she introduced herself as well as stating she was the deputy head of the institution, the bright and proud smile on her lips suggesting she enjoyed her work and often helped her students find their way back into society if they wanted to. Although she knew others felt more comfortable away from those who judged them for what they were rather than them as people. "You will be staying in Dorm Block C, from the questionnaire we sent you we have determined you would be most comfortable with students already located there. All have been warned of your coming although haven't been told your name" continued Linda as she showed each of the classrooms and some of the students working in them. She knew the school was highly regarded in terms of institutes in the magical community.

"What type of Supernatural beings am I sharing the block with?" asked AJ, curious to know about the people she would be calling dorm mates and likely friends. A smile appeared on her lips when she remembered filling out the questionnaire and she already loved how they took into count the difference in every student. Just as she was beginning to get curious about those in her dorm, she knew she would get to know them yet she wondered if they were witches like her or if they were a mixture of different ones. She had seen some high classes witches while walking through and also seen some playful ghosts playing tricks on some of those who couldn't get through the walls. "What sort of dorm will it be, like a shared bathroom or things like that?" added AJ, she had so many questions going through her mind and was still amazed by the architecture.

"You will be paired with another witch and a wizard, as well as a ghost, a siren, a pair of vampires, a couple of hybrids, two werewolves and a pair of demons. All of which have been warned of you coming. The girls all share a bathroom and shower area as the boys have their separate ones. Each dormitory has a different style. No uniform in required here, we encourage all our students to be themselves no matter how high end they are or the style" responded Linda walking out the back entrance of the main school building. A short walk later and through a beautifully sculpted black mental gate stood the mansions Linda had previous mentioned, each three stories high and had its own basement. All with a different styles to them, one was Gothic castle, another appeared with the old Tudor beams, another as a rather large farm house to the point it looked like a huge barn conversion, another looked like an old high end mansion found in New Orleans with the last of which appearing to be a modern day mansion. It was almost as if they showed the evolution of the mansions throughout time. Linda soon walked over to the one with the letter C on the front gate.

AJ was breath taken to see the mansion which would serve as her dorm, the beautiful white building with black decoration, the railing around the outside port and the first floor balcony, even the laterns on the either side of the front door were finished with perfection. The basement windows appearing to have been blacked out. The entire outside giving a welcoming and expensive feel, as well as making AJ herself feel like a princess, she couldn't wait to enter and see what things were like in doors. When Linda opened the front door AJ could see the slick white finish and black decoration had carried on through the main halls and the rooms they would all be sharing. The living room and dinning room had long drapes hanging in front of the walls, there was also a small area for the mail. The stair case also fitting the feel of the mansion, AJ even spotted the green house area, flowers and other things growing inside, the kitchen hidden in the back appearing to be fully stocked waiting for the students to raid it when they needed something to snack on. There was even a sun room to which AJ could see out into the garden area. Linda soon lead her up to the first floor, the older woman noticing the others who called the dorm home messing about in their own rooms, although she also spotted Alexa floating from room to room seeing what the residents were doing.

"Students" called Linda, watching as each of the bedroom door opened, some of them appearing well others just popped their heads out the open doors. "Come on you lot, come meet your new dorm mate" spoke Linda watching as they slowly appeared from their rooms. She noticed the three rather mischievous ones were together, the one who normally kept them under control stood near by. The twelve residents of the mansion lining up down the hall, each with an innocent look on their lips and each easily recognisable from the others, they had their own identity which was something AJ liked quite a bit. "AJ Lee, these are your dorm mates. The resident Ghost Alexa Bliss, Becky Lynch is the other witch, Sami Zayn there is the wizard, Both Bayley Martinez and Dean Ambrose are the Hybrids, Baron Corbin and Roman Reigns are both werewolves, where as Summer there is the siren. That leaves the vampires which are Paige Knight and Seth Rollins, with both Finn Balor and AJ Styles being the resident demons" finished Linda introducing the twelve occupants of the dorm block to AJ and vice versa. Both AJ's finding it humorous especially since they had the same name yet were near opposite in every way.

"Good to meet you guys" spoke AJ waving at each of them and noticed how they had all waved to her when their names were mentioned. AJ soon spotted where her room was, she was located between Becky and Sami was well as across the hall from the pair of vampires and one of the hybrids. She soon noticed Linda and her parents had left her alone although she didn't feel nervous, if anything those she was going to be sharing the mansion with were giving off a sense of welcome, almost like they were the family she had been waiting for all the time she had been attending the normal schools. "So how do vampires get from the dorms from the main school building without burning up?" asked AJ, noticing the chuckles she got from the two whom she had been told were vampires, she had also noticed a symbol on each bedroom door and the name of who was supposed to be in there, each done with jewel stones for lettering.

"They take the underground tunnels, from the basement. That also where our werewolves gone during the full moons" responded Sami, opening his arms as if he was asking for a hug, while also opening her bedroom door to reveal all of her belongs had already been delivered to her room and unpacked for her. "Welcome to the supernatural version of Hogwarts just without the houses and the chosen one thing, oh and the wands for us witches and wizards" added Sami, he had a feeling the newest member to their dorm block was going to be a main stay, after all she didn't show nerves like some of the previous ones did and she didn't show fear towards the vampires, instead she had asked the question most would over look.

"Finally!" spoke Dean a hint of sarcasm clear to hear in his voice, before looking around the hall. The hybrid soon burst in to laughter upon realising they were all still standing in the hall like they were waiting for Linda to come back and tell them to go back to whatever they were doing before. "Yo Becky, could you remove the containment spell Sami put on us three please? its kind of annoying trying to go somewhere only to end up with a headache from an invisible forcefield" asked Dean, he was about to enter his room only to end upon the floor with Roman chuckling at him, he watched as Paige just patted around her to realise she was there and Seth was about to walk forward to greet AJ only to smack into the invisible wall, the poor vampire holding his nose. Bayley herself standing close by finding the situation rather amusing as was Bliss who was happily floating from one side of the hall to the other side taunting Dean as she went by.

"You're lucky I love you three" responded Becky before holding her hands out in front of her and whispering some words. She soon dropped her hands back to her sides before looking over at the two vampires and the hybrid with a small smile on her lips. She soon nodded to the new girl in the block, knowing she and Sami would be the ones she turned to for help due to them being like her in terms of supernatural status. "Anyone else looking forward to the storm coming later on. You vampires provide some pretty epic entertainment" added the Irish witch, she always loved to watch the vampires play random games in the middle of the storms. It was just how they did it and how they planned things out days in advance.

"That sounds interesting" came the chirpy voice of AJ Lee, she already felt as if she was part of the little family network, after all each of them had sent a welcoming smile her way as well as gone back to how they were almost immediately, instead of waiting she had left the area. "What type of games do you guys play in the storms?" she asked, her smile clear to see as was the interest in her eyes at learning the vampires could provide such entertainment when it come to the weather that normally stopped all kinds of fun. She felt even happier when Dean appeared next to her, wrapping her arm around her shoulders as he stood there pulling her slightly closer in what she assumed was a side hug. She felt completely safe despite knowing he was a hybrid of some kind and she knew from her grandmother there were many different types so she was also ready sure both Bayley and Dean were different types.

"We're planning baseball in the middle of the storm tonight. Every vampire or part vampire in the school will be there. The thunder makes it way more awesome" responded Dean, his signature cheeky smile appearing on his lips. "Oh and I'm a vampire/werewolf hybrid where as Bayley is a witch/angel one. Hence why she's so sweet and loveable. And quiet often the peacekeeper" added Dean quickly explaining how the two of them were different in terms of hybrids although that hadn't stopped them from being friends or even sharing a mansion like dorm. "Hope to see you there shorty" finished Dean before running off down the corridor. AJ soon picked upon what he meant and made chase, using her power to take his legs out from under him. Dean's laughter could be heard from the bottom of the stairs where as the other residents looked over the railing to see AJ smiling victoriously at him.

"Welcome to the mischief and magic dorm AJ. Hope you stick with us" spoke Roman, welcoming the other teenage witch to the dorm, he knew the others were set differently, like the trolls all having one of their own due to their only being a handful of them, where as there was others set by style and fashion, as well as popularity. Yet there own was basically being mischievous after all each one of them who called the place home had a been responsible for a trick or two, just as Dean, Seth and Paige were pretty much known for their mischief making and rebellious ways. "If you can survive Dean, Seth and Paige then you can survive anything. Think of Bliss as your prankster guardian ghost who attends classes with you" added the Samoan wolf, a smile appearing on his lips when Alexa sent the bite me look his way much to the amusement of the others.

"Oh this is gonna be fun. With Paige's on going war with Stephanie and Nikki walking around the place like she owns it as well as Maria being back. Should be an interesting year. Hopefully no one will crash our mansion this time" randomly said Finn, the memories of when Nikki's bunch at Dorm A tried to crash their little party, mainly because they threw it to celebrate Style's birthday, they had spent weeks planning it out to make sure it was the best it could be, although they had to cast a noise reduction on the mansion so they didn't disturb dorm B or D. "By the way what was that sign Summer put on the door just instead the main entrance?" asked Finn remembering seeing Summer put something on the wall just inside the main entrance to the dorm, he knew it was something sarcastic and probably cheeky as the smile Summer had plastered on her lips was one that had come infamous with the mischievous trio.

"We don't need a sign that says Do No Disturb. We should have one that say Already Disturbed Proceed with Caution" responded Summer, the blond with the same smile coming back to her at remembering being there and Linda no doubt keeping it there as she had told each of them to make the mansion like home, although they could only change the colour of the walls in their own rooms. The rest had to stay the same. "I can't believe how nice this place is, they really went all out over the time they threw us all out and put us in a more Hogwarts school" continued Summer revealing the mansion were actually a new thing and the teachers as well as Mr McMahon had sent them to different places to study while they were being built.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god I can't believe there is a new girl in the mischief block" spoke Eva, the memories of when she was put with those down there, she shivered at remembering that. She was supposed to have been the leader of the dorm or at least she thought she was. She was the most fashionable, the prettiest and the most popular one out of all of them there. Yet those who also called the dorm home hadn't listened to a single word she had spoke just as they had some how managed to get out of or through the spells she had cast. Although she suspected Sami or Becky had something to do with that. She had noticed though neither of the vampires nor one of the hybrids did anything, despite the fact she actually had and still has a rivalry with Paige.

"Yeah there is supposed to be someone else transferring since Corbin is going to his own area now, rumour is his last turn put all of the others in danger" responded Natalya, she had personally never stayed in the block but had heard about the stories of those who had. How those in there were mischievous and like a tight knit family. Normally if one of them got into trouble you could be sure the others who called dorm block C knew about the mischief that got them into trouble before hand. "I'm still surprised none of them have been thrown out yet, normally if anything happens around here then they're responsible for it" added the third generation student, she often wondered how some were close friends with them yet hadn't actually asked for a transfer. Randy Orton and Sheamus being just two of them.

"So weird how there is a new witch over there. Normally all the witches are over here with us" spoke Brie, she could always remember how Becky was the only witch to be assigned to the C block and not ask for a transfer. Just as she could recall others asking the Irish girl how she had survived so long when others of her kind had given up and requested to be moved with in weeks of being stuck with the bunch every night. Twisted Bliss being one of the many to occupants of the block to make it impossible to sleep, not to mention the flirting between Paige and Seth as well as the friendly banter that often happened. "How long do you reckon it will be until she transfers to our block?" asked the Bella Twin, she wondered if Stephanie would be joining them this year or if she would be spending another year in the teachers dorm along with her older brother.

"What makes you think she's going to transfer?" came the unmissable voice of Alexa, her ghostly form appearing shortly after scaring the girls in their dorm. The blond girl smiled sweetly at the occupants of the dorm, the look in her eyes showing she had heard near enough the entire conversation between the witches. Brie soon looked over to where the ghostly girl was floating, seeing her eyes were firmly locked on her. "God you witches are so full of yourselves, no wonder why half the vampires actually find it fun to mess with you. Speak of which how is your mortal boyfriend Nikki?" added Alexa showing she was more observant than most took her for, most of the ghost around the school knew of Nikki's pet much like they knew it would only end in heartbreak due to him being none the wiser about what she actually was.

"Er, don't ask. I've been trying to put off inviting him over being he's getting a little suspicious. I've already told him I live on school campus. He just thinks its a school for the special needs" responded Nikki, picking up her phone when she heard the message tone go off, a small smile appearing on her lips suggesting it was her lover or pet depending on who it was someone asked. She soon left the room with a bounce in her step and getting those in the room to either smile with her or roll their eyes, most of them knowing how it was likely to end yet still showed support even if they didn't agree with it. Alexa soon turned her attention back to Brie and Natalya, the same questioning tone on her features as she waited for either of them to answer her previous questions directed at them. Her smile only grew more wicked when she noticed she was making them more uncomfortable.

"Between the wicked mischief you lot get up to and the near unbearable flirting between Seth and Paige. Oh and the whole life endangerment. Its kind of hard not to see her transferring to get away from it all. She would have to be crazy to stay there, especially since your block also houses two of the four demons" responded Natalya, seeing the way Alexa looked passed her rather than at her, when the blond girl turned around she was met with Becky, her expression showing she was annoyed although her body language suggested she wasn't that bothered by a mere opinion of another self absorbed witch.

"You know just because you're a third generation student here, doesn't give you the right to control everything and force your stuck up opinion on others. See you may not have been able to stick it out in the block and got scared away but Alexa there and Dean but I have. I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else. Our block is for the strong willed. Not the Barbie dolls and back stabbers. We're family and AJ is one of us regardless if you like it" responded Becky, making her opinion known and reminding Natalya she had been a resident in the block before the Irish Lass herself had been placed there, yet all the things Natalya had said would happen didn't, those who already called the dorm block home became like her family with the exception of Baron Corbin who had made it known from the beginning he like to be alone.

"Any idea who is replacing Corbin?" asked Alexa, the wicked smirk still placed firmly on her lips, she knew some of the other ghosts around the school enjoyed watching some of her twisted pranks. Just as they knew she was in the right block. "Oooh who's he?" added the smaller floating girl, looking over to where William Regal was to see another student, he too had something about him that just screamed knew student although she knew there was a possibility he was just from another dorm block or had been with the teachers for a while. Becky soon looked over to where the ghostly girl was looking, seeing the other teenager she was referring to, the look in his eyes saying he was curious on why he was in the room where as his body language suggested he would rather be anywhere but there.

"Becky, Alexa" called Regal, waving the two girls over to him, he watched as Alexa floated through several objects and students as well as chuckled as Becky had to walk around all of them. Her smile turning from wicked to genuine upon reaching the student and teacher duo. Just as she patiently waited for her fiery friend to finally catch up. "Girls this is Aleister Black, he is Baron's replacement. Like Dean he is a Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid" spoke Regal, motioning for the three students to follow him, mainly so they could track down the others whom called the dorm home. He knew at least one of the AJ's would be a little surprised to see their new dorm mate, as they had attended another school together until a few years prior. "Come on Dean, as much as we all love your mischievous ways, I think it be better to get acquainted with your new dorm mate" added Regal when he spotted the lunatic hybrid attempting to spray paint the walls again, although he knew Vince had grown wise to it and put a spell on the walls that prevented any sort of graffiti.

Ten minutes later seen the group of four arriving back and the black and white exterior dorm block, although like most it appeared to be a well kept and high end mansion. Alexa once again floating effortlessly through the closed and most likely locked door, the thick curtains drawn to prevent the vampires burning up. William unlocked the door quietly, letting those who had to walk through the open door in, he noticed instantly how quiet it was just as he could see the mess from the previous night's full moon. The broken furniture that hadn't been fixed or replaced, the torn curtains in some places even the claw marks going up the walls, he could see the banister had been broken suggesting Baron had a harder time that normal when it come to his monthly transformation and mostly likely broken free from the reinforced chains in the basement.

"Everyone okay?" asked William looking around the occupants of the mansion stowed away in the back living room, the only room that seems to have been untouched. He knew Becky and Alexa had most likely left to find help where as Dean would probably have kept the other students away from the dorm for their own safety. There had been a few times in the past where Dean had partly turned to scary the daring students and trespassers away. He soon looked over to where Bayley was, using her magic to try and help her close friends who had been caught in the pandemonium that had taken place the night before. Most knew a bite from an injury caused by a werewolf could greatly effect ones supernatural status, from changing their power to turning them in to a hybrid or just a wolf. In the case of the vampires, an attack could result in some serious injury on both sides where as mortal would no doubt succumb to the injuries they would sustain from such an attack.

"Just a little injury on the part of Roman. He put himself between Styles and Corbin" responded Sami, remembering seeing how Roman had protected the rest of them the best he could once Paige had released the chains that bound him to the basement. He could also remember why the room they had all stowed away in had been left untouched. "AJ's power also made itself know. She's a pretty powerful shield and she can tell the powers of other supernatural beings" continued Sami sharing the good news and the reason why the back room was left untouched. He soon spotted their transfer guessing he was just as powerful as the rest of them that called the dorm home. William could only nod to the words he had heard and moved aside to show Aleister, although the boy needed no introduction to the vampires, werewolf or one of the hybrids of the dorm all having known him from when they had shared a dorm in their first year as students.

"Aleister" spoke AJ Lee, the shock in her voice upon seeing someone she had known from her previous life as normal school girl. She had consider Aleister to be her best friend until he disappeared without so much as a goodbye two years prior, she had spent months wondering what she had done wrong or if he was ever going to come back. Even months in denial about him even leaving her behind. When she did finally accept the truth she felt so alone and closed herself off more from those around her. AJ soon walked over to the hybrid, the shock slowly fading away as she walked over to him. Being replaced with anger almost like all the feelings she buried years ago were coming back to her. Upon reaching him she wasted little time in showing him how much his sudden disappearance hurt her, punching the other teenager with all the strength she could muster. Aleister too seem surprised to see the girl again, although not as surprised when she punched him forcing him backwards into one of the undamaged walls. The others in the dorm seemed a little entertained although they could see the duo had met before hand.

"Good to see you too. As well as Paige, Seth, Dean and Roman" responded Aleister holding his nose tightly, although he knew it would heal soon enough due to his healing ability much like others of both vampire and werewolf nature had. He soon wrapped the smaller girl in a hug, actually happy to see someone who could remind him of the past when he assumed he was just like everyone else, although it also amused him to see she too was also a supernatural being. Both quickly figured why they had become close friends so fast when they were in a normal mundane high school, both having sensed the other was different was everyone else around them, yet now they were surrounded by people just like them, by people who would understand them better than anyone else.

"I will send someone over to tidy this mess up. Get you lot back to your normal routines before you're classes start next week" spoke Regal making it know he was still in the mansion with them, he watched as each other them nodded before leaving them. He knew or at least hoped Aleister would be able to settle in that particular dorm as administration of the school had been struggling to find somewhere where the young hybrid felt like he belonged, similar to how he did when he was in with others like him in terms of the supernatural status in which he held. William soon left the group knowing Baron had most likely already left the dorm for his new one, no doubt attempting to apologise to those who had also called the dorm home especially to AJ who had been with them less than twenty four hours, although she didn't seem too phased by the entire thing.

Elsewhere outside the school campus, Nikki was with the teenager from a near by town that she had called her own for a while now. Like normally when they met up it was always in secret, he didn't want his family to know about this mysterious girl he found himself in love with until he found out more about her and got to know her better and Nikki herself wasn't supposed to be off the school campus due to the risk the normal mundane posed to those who were of a supernatural status. Just like every other time in the past week John the secret boyfriend or not so secret in the case of the students asked to visit her instead of meeting up in secret. Showing he was truly interested in getting to know the real Nikki, despite the fact she wasn't like anything he was expecting.

"I live on my school campus, it will be so hard to sneak you in" responded Nikki a small grin coming to her lips, she loved that he wanted to get to know her better, but dreaded it when he finally discovered she was a witch as she expected it would end badly as all the others before had. So far she had only met one mundane that was okay with her being a witch. Actually he seemed super excited over the idea and about the existence of the supernatural world he had read about along with the beings that were only supposed to be alive in fantasy books and films. "And no its not the teachers who would be hard to get passed, it would be by fellow students and the security. Some of them can spot people who aren't like us from a mile away" added the beautiful twin, her eyes sparkling in the sunlight as she lay on the fields located between the school grounds and the town in which John called home.

"I have an idea. To show you I'm up to anything and as fearless as I act. I will take a couple of friends and check out the abandoned castle grounds not to far from here, that includes the mansions and the castle itself" spoke John seeing the uncertainty to appear in her eyes, to which he took hold of her hands and sent a warm smile in her hands. "We will record the entire thing. To show you the supposedly haunted place is nothing more than a myth" finished the more excitable teenager, Nikki could only nod, although she knew it would also destroy any chances of him ever visiting her, as she was well aware the haunted place he was referring to was the school grounds from the prospective of a normal person. The magic making it look like that was incredibly powerful as it had always been. Her interest was also peaked to hear of the myth mainly because as far as she was aware most around the near by towns just thought it was an abandoned and crumbling area.

"Tell me about the myths" asked Nikki, her curiosity getting the better of her, she knew the school had been there for a few decades. Which is probably why it appeared to have little myths and legends surrounding it, mainly because most building which had been abandoned and were falling apart were torn down with in a few years yet these ones stood like they were proud memories of a better time. It was only now did she begin to wonder what the outside world truly thought out the abandoned castle and mansions or what they thought of the people who called it home. She knew there had to be some sort of ghost story after all the last lot who explored it ran into Lana, Alexa, Carmella, Sasha and Alicia, all five of them dancing around a fire in their ghostly form, the video had quickly gone viral, although it had also frightened most people to the point they stayed away from the grounds.

"Well a last year a friend of mine took another of our friends and his girlfriend to investigate the grounds. Since every full moon you can hear wolf howls coming from the grounds. He filmed his exploration, he caught the figures of five girls dancing around the fire, he thought they were normal until his girlfriend point out they could see the flames through the girls. The other friend also claims to have seen this trio, a girl and two guys together yet when he got closer they just suddenly disappeared. All three of them felt as if they were being watch. They were about to investigate the old black and white mansion when they heard a loud ear piecing scream coming from inside" spoke John revealing what his friends had seen the night they had gone to investigate the haunted grounds, Nikki could only smile slightly as she knew who his other friends had seen that night and who they had heard screaming. "But the myth says that the McMahon family had escaped the Salem witch trails and built the castle here to settle in. each new generation would build a mansion on the grounds. When the family were discovered by local people. The people set the mansions and castle on fire to get them to leave. Eventually they did but not before cursing the grounds where everyone who perished on the grounds would be trapped there. Other myths and legends suggest that the supernatural creatures of the world also live there in secret hence the howls of the wolves. But most say the ghosts of the past witches permanently live there" continued John telling the teenage girl next to him about the silly legends and myths or at least he thought they were silly until last year when his friend showed him the video. The two soon parted ways to which point Nikki looked back knowing she had to scare him away from the grounds so he would never return. She knew the danger of the place especially to those who were just normal people.

"Open up" shouted Nikki when she bung on the door to dorm block C, like all witches she processed the power of teleportation. "Please I need your help" added Nikki the urgency in her voice suggesting this wasn't for any normal gossip or to invite the residence of the block to a party. She really did need their help with something. She sighed slightly when the door opened to reveal Becky on the other end who quickly stepped aside to reveal the furniture putting itself back together or being completely replaced. Nikki could only look over the damage and knew the events that had taken place the night before was no laughing matter or joke. Much like the potion that went wrong resulting Sasha being on the ghosts. The brunette soon followed the fiery haired witch to the back room where most of the residents had been hiding for the day and probably most of the night.

"Your problem must be serious if you need our help" spoke Summer, like Paige she didn't always see eye to eye with the witches although she would keep herself to herself as long as they did too. Everyone of them could see the concern and urgency in Nikki's eyes and painted on her features. "Exactly what is this super serious and urgent problem you need help with?" asked the blond siren, she had by now figured it was something to do with the witch's pet mortal which she had been sneaking off to see for just over a year or so, not that any of the teachers had realised, most of them had been monitoring the slowly worsening problem with the werewolves, especially Shinsuke and Baron who had steadily gotten worse over each full moon to the point they were now dangers to those around them.

"He's planning on exploring the grounds tonight. With a few friends and he's planning to record everything. I need you guys to scare him off. Make sure he never comes back to explore again" responded Nikki, seeing the way Dean looked over to his partners in crime. She knew they were the ones to go to. The others would give her the what for and try and convince her out of it where as these would only ask a few questions and be open to the challenge in which she put in front of them. He doesn't know this is the school I attend actually he doesn't even know its a school, we all know the only thing the normal mortals can see is the ruins of a castle and a few mansions. "I would do anything in return if you just scare him away so he doesn't run into Baron or Shinsuke tonight. You all know an attack like that can kill" finished Nikki almost begging them to help her, she knew it was the last day of the full moon so it would be the worst when it come to the wolves, everything would be more intensified for those with that gene.

"We'll do it, if only to save the guilt any wolf will feel if they end up hurting or killing anyone" replied Roman, he knew what it would be like if one of the many wolves around the school happened to catch and injury or kill one of those who were risking everything to explore the so called haunted grounds and buildings. He knew the guilt would be overwhelming. He had been there himself when he first discovered he was a wolf, he had began to change in the middle of a crowded place and ended up hurting several people. He had put himself in to exile after that, not wanting to hurt someone else because he couldn't control what he was. That being when Vince came to him and told him about the school, he had been there ever since and had been able to socialise without fear again, especially since he knew the pair of vampires he called friends were always cheeky and risk takers as was Dean whom he always knew would be there despite the danger it posed to him. "Just send him a message to try and convince him out of it or a warning if he still comes and ends up getting hurt then its his own fault" added the Samoan wolf, he knew there were a few others around the school who could help them out, like the trolls since they could look harmless and beautiful at times but they could be more dangerous than any other creature that called the school home, especially Braun and Joe who had habits of not letting things go. All of those in the room watched as Nikki nodded to them before leaving, feeling a little better now she had help to make sure her lover wasn't hurt or killed although she agreed with Roman when he said it would be his own fault.

"I get hold of the dark magic ones. I'm sure Ember and Sanity would enjoy this one" spoke Sami he knew Ember was a banshee but loved to have a little fun with those who dared to enter the school grounds. Much like the four members of Sanity loved their mind games with the mortal world especially those who were stupid enough to enter the domain where they were free to use their magic. "Paige, Seth, Dean take Aleister and give them the sense they're being watched, if they get to close to where the wolves are located scare them away, Summer you're up for singing to draw them towards the ghosts, where as Styles and Finn could get us to look like the souls of the dead make it look more of a ruin or get them to see past events" finished Sami putting some ideas out there and watching as Seth and Paige's eyes turned from the normal dark brown to the electric blue of the vampire, where as Dean and Aleister's turned black with the electric blue to signal their hybrid side had come out to play.

"I'll be in the basement like normal. Maybe you and Becky could make everyone look as if their dead. Then we could work together to make it appear like this place was once a busy place but was destroyed along with everyone inside" responded Roman, revealing where he would be due to it being the last and worst day of the full moon. He always hated the third day as the pain was so much worse and it ran the risk of him breaking free and attacking his friends being so much higher. Hence the bars were always on the entrance to the to basement and on the tunnels that connected each of the mansions and the school. "Lets hope by the end of this, Nikki's pet wont be coming back" finished Roman, he knew the other Bella twin also had a pet in the mortal world although he seemed a little more accepting when she said she wasn't ready to take him to where she lived. He seemed a little more happier to wait until she was okay with him meeting everyone and finding out she was a witch.

 **A/N - Sorry to earlier readers. I uploaded a chapter that went with one of my other stories. Again sorry about that and the right one is now up.**


	3. Chapter 3

Night soon began to take over. With nightfall came the mundane explorers who wanted to see if the myths and legends were true and to prove their braveness and fearlessness to others out there. Cena waited in the car park of a local park, the equipment he and his friends would be needing in the back of the pick up truck. He waited for those who had agreed to the short notice trip to the abandoned and haunted castle grounds to join him so they could all go together. It was only now was he beginning to wonder what he would find there, he had so often wondered if his close friend had edited the video to make it more scary or if it was actually true and there were supernatural happenings going on at the old grounds.

"This isn't about impressing this mysterious secret girlfriend of yours is it?" asked Daniel walking into the light from the shadows of the nearby trees. He was curious about all of this and even wondered if the girl actually existed. "Aries, Roode, Jordan and Gable are on their way" spoke Daniel revealing their four friends were still coming but had most likely running late as they normally were. He knew at least Jason Jordan was looking forward to going back to the haunted castle grounds especially since he had expressed his excitement on finding out what the five ghostly girls really were or if they were just a figment of his imagination. The friend he had taken with him declining the offer to go back as had his ex-girlfriend who had been terrified that night.

"Love to, can't. She's afraid of what her classmates will think of me. Since she can sneak me past the security and teacher but her fellow students not so much. I must admit I'm getting curious about what kind of school she goes to. Some things just don't seem to add up" responded John revealing some of the things that had been niggling away at him about his girlfriend, he knew she went to a special school yet when he looked up schools like that there were none in the area, the closest one was a few hundred miles away. He knew something was going on that she wasn't telling him just as he could only hope she would eventually come clean and be honest with him. It wasn't long before Austin Aries, Bobby Roode, Jason Jordan and Chad Gable joined the duo, all dressed in the appropriate clothing although it looked more like they were going hiking rather than exploring the old castle grounds and the buildings which stood proudly there.

"Check list" spoke Austin Aries, looking over to the back of the pick up truck. He knew at least two of them would be riding in the back of the truck with all the equipment. "So we got camera's, rope, bolt cutters, first aid kit, torches, and hard helmets. As well as munchies and water. Wow you really are treating this like a boys night out with a twist" added Austin quickly jumping into the back of the truck, pulling Jason Jordan in as well, leaving Bobby with the option of riding in the cabin and listening to John and Daniel go on about their mysterious girlfriends or riding with them in the back and wondering what they would find at the site they were heading to and why John was really doing this exploration when he could prove he was brave and fearless in other less dangerous ways.

"Yeah I'm riding in the back. Listening to you two love stick puppies at lunch is enough to put anyone off" quickly announced Bobby climbing into the back as fast as he could, a cheeky smile on his lips mixing with the silent terror in his eyes at remember what his two friends were like. They showed each other the pictures they had, realising the girls were identical twins. He always wondered what the odds were of that happening and how they had worked out they were twins, something he had gotten the answer to when both men had pointed out the minor differences between the two girls.

Elsewhere at the school for the magical beings, Nikki was sat on one of the benches in the little courtyard outside each of the mansions, the sounds of the running water giving her a sense of peace although she knew what would happen tonight would change everything. She knew in order to protect John she had to scare him away from the grounds, just as she knew she and Brie would have to stay out of sight until John and his friends had left the grounds. It wasn't long before Becky joined Nikki on the courtyard bench, she wondered so many things about the other slightly older witch but also knew there was nothing she could do to convince her not to go through with what she had ask those in Dorm C to do. The silence between the two girls was deafening and near enough awkward, the stiff body language suggested the girls had never spent time together alone as they were now, there had always been others around them in the past, despite both of them being powerful witches.

"Are you sure you want us to do this?" asked Becky finally speaking up although her voice was no more than a whisper, she knew if she spoke normally it would sound like shouting in the normally quiet and peaceful area of the school. "You know there is no going back once we do" added the Irish witch, she knew better than anyone the results of scaring a mortal away from the grounds of the school, after all she had watched as Paige's heart slowly broke a few years ago from when she had asked them to do the same thing, she knew the English vampire hadn't been the same since. It was almost as if her heart hadn't mended itself despite her healing power. "Well since I can't change your mind I might as well tell you the plan we have come up with. He wont come back here again neither will his friends. The ghosts will be dancing around the fountain this time, where as Aleister, Seth, Dean and Paige will be watching from the roof tops making sure they don't get too close to where Roman, Corbin and the rest of the wolves are, the demons will use their power to make the horror stories they heard about in the past seem real where as the Sanity bunch will be using there power to make all students who aren't ghost appear dead. Summer of cause will be singing to lure them towards the ghosts and hopefully away from the wolves den" explained the fiery witch, she knew the biggest threat was the wolves although their howling would come in handy especially since it was probably that which contributed to the myths and legends.

"Thank you" responded Nikki, not taking her eyes of the flowing water from the fountain in the middle of the small courtyard. She often wondered, what it would have been like if she was in Block C instead of A. she wondered if she would have found a different set of friends and stayed in the block like Becky had or been scared away like the others. She also wondered if she would have been a little more weary about dating a normal person or if she still would have gone ahead with it but with the support of people who actually wanted to see her happy. "How did Paige get through this? I remember she scared away a mortal a few years back" asked Nikki, she wondered if the front she seen of Paige was real or if she was acting, she had noticed some changes but was almost afraid of asking the teenage vampire, more because of her unpredictable behaviour.

"Seth and Dean mainly. They stayed with her even when she wanted to be alone. The pair did everything they could to distract her from the pain and help her through. Roman was their to put her on the right track if she took a turn for the worst. That's why they're so close, plus being surrounded by people who understand her in terms of the secret we all hide helped too" replied Becky, she could remember the days after they had scared away her mortal, how the free boys would camp in Paige's room to make sure she wasn't alone, even how Roman had given Paige the spare key to his chains in the basement to show he trusted her. "We'll help you too if you want. By the end of it you will be as close to who you were, and you'll never be alone" added Becky offering to help the other teen through the tough time that was coming, just as she volunteered her dorm mates for the same task, since they would be willing to break every rule there was just to cheer someone up and see them smile again.

"That would be great. You know I don't see why so many witches have moved from your dorm. You guys are like a little family, AJ seems so happy there with you guys, like she's been there for months rather than just over 24 hours" spoke Nikki being thankful for the help in which was being offered and showing she didn't understand why other who had stayed in the block had left within a few weeks, Stephanie, Natalya, Eva, Charlotte even her own sister in Brie had left the block. She was curious about it since Becky had been the only witch so far to survive with the mischief and maniac ways that came with staying in the block. "Maybe they just couldn't handle it there with you lot" added Nikki, a small smile coming to her lips at imagining what it could be like if she moved into the block. If she would follow down the path of her sister and other witches before her or if she would be like Becky and find something she didn't know she needed.

"Well Stephanie couldn't handle Paige's unpredictable ways, Natalya hated not having control over what everyone did, Eva well she lasted less than a week and didn't get along with Summer or Alexa, Charlotte actually I'm not sure about her and Brie she got fed up with Dean playing silly sods and Sami practising his spells" responded Becky, remembering being told about Brie staying there, she had stayed the longest out of all of them, she was the one to stay in the dorm block before Becky herself arrived. Nikki could only smile upon hearing how the one sided rivalry between Stephanie and Paige started, just as she knew the English vampire had no interest in it or anything to do with Stephanie. "You and Brie can hide out in the attic if you want, we turned it into a place for the vampires a while ago, its protected by a few charms so it will appear empty is a mortal enters it" added Becky revealing both the vampires of her dorm had the attic as their own place to go when they felt as if they were a risk to others around them. She watched as Nikki nodded before leaving, knowing she had to be in place for when the group of explorers arrived.

 **~ 90 Minutes Later ~**

"Here it is" spoke Jason Jordan practically jumping from the back of the pick up truck, he soon got out his own bag of equipment, the flash light hanging off the edge and the camera, with all the things needed inside, there was even a camera attached to the hard helmet to make it easier to get around. He soon passed his friends the others so they could get ready and enter the haunted grounds. Since the group was currently just outside the chained and bolted gates. "I'll go cut the bolt so we can get through the gate" added Jason before trotting off, his excitement for being back at the grounds after a year. The memories of that night still so clear in his memory.

"What was that?" asked Austin Aries, looking around quickly when he heard howling coming from behind the main building, he knew it was close just as he knew about the rumours, myths and legends of the grounds. He could see the others appeared to be shaken over the howling, most of them probably thinking it was a joke until now. "Come on lets just get this over with, probably someone playing tricks on us like they did the last time Jason was here" added Austin before putting his helmet and rucksack on, making his way over to the now open rusted gates to wait with Jason while the others caught up. Something neither of the two teenage had to wait long for. Both of them listened as Cena told all of them about the plan.

The group of five boys soon walked through the rusting metal gate, the darkness of the night taking over gave the already crumbling building an unsettling feeling to it. The teenage boys already getting the feeling they were being watched by something unseen by them. As they walked up the cracked and broken front steps they got a better look at the old posters plastering the pillars. They were building condemning notices and missing person posters. They soon stepped through the doors, seeing the fire damage as well as hearing water from the recent rainfall dripping through, the smell of rotting wood impossible to get away from. Yet through it all they could hear the gentle singing of someone towards the back of the main building, they could make out it was a girl singing. The soothing and hypnotising voice echoing off the cold and aged walls of the derelict building.

"Anyone else think its a little weird to hear some random girl singing in a place like this?" asked Bobby, noticing the only two who appeared to be hypnotised by the girl's voice were Daniel and John both of which had a mysterious girlfriend who supposedly attended a school nearby although where was the question. He soon heard creaking coming from above him, just as he was sure he seen a figure of someone when he looked up through the whole in the ceiling, yet when he had gotten Austin's attention the other man had commented in saying he didn't see anything but the dusty old building and some weird red and blue lighting. "Should we follow them or stay here with the creepy disappearing figures?" added Bobby noticing both John and Daniel were heading towards the back doors that looked as if they had been kicked down by someone trying to get out of the building, the sound of water running and the lightening getting louder and brighter as they went.

"What hurts the most, was being so close and having so much to say, watching you walk away. Never knowing, what could have been, not knowing if loving you, is what I was trying to do" sang a blond girl, from one of the garden walls, she sat there in a white flowing dress, yet she didn't appear to notice either of the five teenage boys. Instead her attention was on the girls dancing around the broken and cracked water feature, dancing to the song she was singing. Each of the girls appeared to be transparent, yet the girl singing on the wall was just like any other person they had seen before. Upon on closer inspection they realised the girl was far from normal.

"Miss" called John quickly making his way over to her upon seeing the blood down her arm and more on the left shoulder. The others had stayed back when Daniel realised the girl didn't seem to notice she was injured, she didn't seem in pain and was singing instead of crying out for help. John stopped in his tracks when demotic laughter could be heard. Almost like the singing blond girl was a warning, just like the ghostly girls dancing to the song she was singing were warnings of something much darker residing in the old grounds. "Bobby, those figures you seen earlier?" asked John quickly coming to the conclusion they were connected some way. Just as he finished his sentence the loud ear piecing scream followed by wolves howling could be heard, the same wicked laughter after that.

Within a blink of an eye the surrounds had changed around the boys, flames engulfed the mansions where screams ripped through the stone buildings. Old voices rattled through the main building they had entered through, where as the fountain had replaced itself, the rose bushes and other plant life seemed to be alive rather than a sad reminder of what once was. People in their late teens appeared each of them walking along as if the boys weren't even there, each with a deadly injury clear to see. The howling of wolves clear to hear over the singing of the blond girl. Yet on top of one of the green houses stood a boy, around their age, he looked normal except his eyes were an unnatural shade of blue, the glass he was stood on not even groaning under his weight or cracking, it was almost like he was another of the ghosts walking around.

The group of boys soon began to run, the screams from behind them scaring them towards the gated and locked area beyond the mansions and away from the ghostly students. The boy on top of the green house seemingly disappeared into thin air. Another was stood in their path, a crazy look in his eyes and a twisted smile on his lips. Unlike the others they had seen he didn't appear to be a ghost, but a normal human being, it was almost like he had wondered into the place and found a home instead of being scared like so many of the other had in the past. His icy eyes soon turned to black with the electric blue, he didn't move just stared at the boys in front of him, knowing they were way out of their own world and far from their comfort zones.

"You shouldn't be here" spoke the teenage boy in front of them. Just seconds later he was joined by another slightly smaller boy appearing out of what seemed to be no where. The same twisted smile and eyes as the other he stood next to. "Leave, unless you want to join us" added the same teenage boy his twisted smile getting softer when two others appeared, the same boy from on the greenhouse and a girl, the four didn't move instead they stood before the locked gate like they were guarding something. The dark haired girl looked to the three boys around her, watching as they nodded at her in approval. When they did she smiled once again and used her in human speed to get to group of mundane boys, seeing their fear and jumping in amusement at being able to scare them so simply. "They shouldn't be coming near the wolves again although they may end up fainting from fright" finished Dean, watching as Paige quickly spun around a small smile on her lips as she began to make her way back over to the three boys she had been paired with for the night of terror and scaring. The distant screams of fright from the five boys could be heard in the distance along with Finn's demotic laughter, all of it adding to the effect most of the students who called the place home had been working together to create. Just as they all knew the video evidence of the haunted grounds would be posted on the internet for all to see and take as a warning to never visit or return to.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell was that?" almost shouted Daniel when they had made it back to the truck, the five boys all getting in as fast as possible and leaving the grounds they now were convinced was haunted. The terror and fear they had all experienced still with them as they battled to keep themselves from shaking, each of them trying as hard as they could to focus on happier times and memories to distract themselves from what they had seen and heard. Just as they knew Chad would be waiting for them in the park they had originally met in, he had offered to review all the footage they had taken, no doubt expecting to find nothing. The terrifying screams they had heard coupled with the sense of being watched and the manic laughter had all come together to make their experience that bit more hair raising as did the eyes of the four who had stood before the second lot of bolted gates beyond the mansions.

"I don't know and if you don't mind I don't want to fucking find out so could you step on it" responded Bobby not bothering to mind his language as he attempt to stop himself shaking and to catch his breath. He wondered what their cameras had caught. If they had just caught the girls dancing and the one blond singing or if it had caught everything from the gentle singing voice and dances to the appearance of the ghosts and the demonic laughter, he hoped he never had to experience anything like that again in his life, just as he was sure he knew what fuelled the legends, myths and stories. Th dark haired teen soon began to wonder about others who had gone to explore, even who the four who seemed just like everyone else where. The dark haired girl had gotten to them at lightening speed, yet her eyes seemed as haunting as the other with the unnatural blue.

"That was unlike anything I seen the last time" spoke Jason watching as the grounds they had minimum explored got farther away with every passing second. The fear he had felt while hearing the laughter and screams still fresh in his mind as he shaking took of his helmet and turned his camera off, the words of the dirty blond haired boy still echoing in his ears as did the soft singing voice that had lured them into the back part of the building in the first place. She had been singing a modernish song, yet she was dressed as if she had been there for over a century or maybe longer. He was sure the others could recall the features of the four who had blocked their gated and bolted escape much like he was sure he could too. The way one of them stood there silently just staring at them, even the voice had sent a shiver down his spine, the almost threatening tone. " _Leave unless you want to join us"_ the words sparking the curiosity he hadn't felt n over a year. "What do you think he meant?" asked Jason, seeing the confused looks he received from Daniel and Bobby who both rode in the back with him, Austin had gotten to the truck first with little hassle, John being in the passenger seat besides him. "The guy who told us to leave unless we wanted to join them. What do you think he meant?" finished the curious but terrified teenager, he wanted to know but had no intention of returning to the grounds a third time, he would happily keep his distance after the experience he just had.

"I'd rather not find out. My heart is still beating out my chest" responded Daniel, he wondered too but like the others had no intention to go back and ask. He wasn't even sure if the four they had run into were even ghosts like the others, sure the speed of the dark haired girl suggested it but they looked as if they were living, breathing people, not a fatal wound in sight, plus there eyes were anything but natural. "I have a feeling those four blocking our escape were normal like us, they didn't seem ghostly or even like they were close to being dead. Something about them gave me the creepy vibe like we were in some kind of horror movie" added Daniel sharing the opinion he had come to with the two he rode with, seeing their expressions suggested they two had noticed the lack of fatal injuries or ghostly features on the four, yet they appeared as teenagers just like the others never once batting an eyelid at the strange happenings around them, it was as if they belonged there or had lived their for years.

Back at the School of the Gifted, Nikki stood in the attic of Dorm C looking out the window facing the area where the screams of the five teenage boys had come from, she felt her heart slowly break as she knew what come next would be telling John the truth on what he had seen and also who she was. She was thankful she had people around her to help her through the heartbreak she was going to end up going through but at least she knew he would know the truth and hopefully understand why she had to scare the group away, him included. Just as she knew he was unlikely to remember her just like Brie to would have to do something about the one she had pointed out as her mystery boyfriend. The older Bella sister soon looked down to her phone, sending a message to the person she had just watch run away frightened of what he had seen there, asking him to bring three of his friends that she didn't recognise with him the following day.

"Your moving dorms?" asked Eva when Nikki returned to her normal room, the notice had been placed upon the door to inform the others she was moving rooms although it didn't say if she had requested it or if Vince and Vickie were doing a spur of the moment change. "Why?" asked Eva, flicking her red hair over her shoulders, the white dress she wore showing off her figure as the heels suggested she was confident in who she was. Nikki just looked at the other teen, tears in her eyes as she began to pack some of her thing into the suitcases she had used her magic to make appear. She stopped when she took hold of a picture she had framed of herself and John, to which she looked at it silently before launching it across the room with a scream of pain, watching as it hit the far wall and shattered on impact. The tears escaping her as it hit her what she had asked those in dorm c to do. The pain Becky had warned her off becoming so clear to her and making her feel so sad and angry at the same time.

"I asked to move dorms. I want to be with people who understand my pain, who support me and are okay with who I am. Right now I feel like no one understands me here, I feel trapped. I don't want to feel like that and I don't want to be the damper on Brie as she moves forward with her relationship while mine his likely to end. Its better for everyone if I go to another dorm" responded Nikki through her tears as she looked to the notepad she had, each page with a poem she had written the last of which still unfinished. As she finished her packing she crossed the hall to Brie's room, leaving an envelope on her bed, upon reaching the front entrance to the dorm she was surprised to see Roman waiting there for her, ready to help her move into her new home and join the small family they had there.

"You ready for this?" asked Roman, taking a few of her cases from her and offering a side hug. The smaller woman could only smile and nod, leaning closer to accept the hug he had offered. She knew she would be out of her comfort zone but also knew the experience of living in Dorm C would offer her the chance to try something new and maybe even find something she didn't know she was missing. "Well you get Baron's old room, there's new furniture in there so it doesn't smell like wet dog, also got somewhere you can put your poetry" spoke Roman revealing she would have the biggest bedroom they could offer, a small smile graced Nikki's lips when she left the gate of her old dorm and passed the peaceful water feature, seeing as the black and white mansion she was to call home drew closer. Her curiosity beginning to grow at spending her time with a mixture of most beings who attended the school. Only three others with her abilities could be found there.

"Yeah. Its time I rediscover who I am. I can't do that with people who I know can only remind me of the past and didn't support me when I needed it. You guys support each other, you're committed to each other like a little family" responded Nikki as they entered the gates to black and white mansion, she felt as if her sadness was already fading away, as if she already belonged there. Upon entering through the main door, the pair were met by Alexa, an innocent look on her ghostly features as a small bumps and bangs could be heard from upstairs. That alone causing Roman to wonder what the others who called the dorm home were up to. He soon sent a stern look Alexa's way curious on what they were up to this time.

"Sami had to contain both Seth and Paige. One of the idiots from last night has come back" spoke Alexa, revealing one of the five most of the school had done all in their power to terrify had come back, to which Nikki didn't look that surprised. "He kind of recognised them and caused a scene. While unintentionally reminding Paige of Ronnie" added the ghost of the dorm. Roman could only close his eyes and sigh knowing there was little anyone could do. Although it had happened a while ago Paige was still yet to get over Ronnie, it still hurt her to think he no longer remembered her and she could never see him in person again without him remember everything, about the abandoned castle being a school for the supernatural, even about the existence of the fantasy creatures. "Seth asked to be contained with her in the attic so she wouldn't be alone and close herself off again" finished the blond ghost, a small smile on her lips as she floated upwards to inform the others of the Nikki's arrival. A small chuckle escaping her as she remembered both the wolf and witch would have to take the stairs although Nikki could easily use her witchy power to teleport herself there.

"Welcome to your new home" spoke Bayley, a wide smile on her lips as she hugged the newest member to the little family. "You're gonna be just fine here with us lot. Whatever you need we'll be here to support and help you, just say the word" added Bayley before leading the newest dorm member to the room which would be hers, most of them had spent the time trying to set everything up, even putting up welcome banners and balloons like they were going to have some sort of party. Upon entering the room Nikki looked around, seeing the large bed in the middle with a little sofa of sorts at the end, her own wardrobe and a desk, her name had been written on a plaque to the side of the door just like the others, she also noticed there was a lock on the back of the door and another door leading to the balcony. She even had a dressing table and draws for all her make up and extra things.

"Is this seriously my room?" asked the oldest of the Bella twins, a small smile appearing on her lips as she noticed they had painted the room to a colour she had once told Brie she wanted to decorate her room in, just as the woods of the room were light colours to match her style, even the bedding was made of a smooth and welcoming material, she even had a throw on the bed and a fluffy rug. "I love it, its almost like you guys know me better than I know myself. So who are my neighbours?" continued the dark haired witch, she knew her room was between two others, just as she noticed at the end of each side of the hall was the bathrooms, the guys to the far side on the right up on entering the hall from the stairs and the girls was to the left. She wondered who would be either side of her just as she wondered if the boys were one side of the hall and the girls the other side like it was in other dorms.

"AJ is to your left and I think its Roman to your right. Aleister is directly across from you" responded Becky, revealing to her a witch was one side of her, a wolf to the other side where as one of the hybrids would be across the hall. "Summer is next to Aleister's left, I'm right across from AJ, Sami is next to her. Where as Alexa, Dean, Seth and Paige are located in the four rooms over there, Alexa has the room next to the stairs where as Seth and Dean are either side of Paige" added Becky revealing where all of them were located and how each of them had moved rooms for the fun of it. They always like the keep things interesting by moving rooms every so often mainly to confuse anyone who would think to attack them during the night. "The attic is still the safe haven for the vampires and basically anyone who doesn't feel safe" finished Becky revealing the attic was still the same, the only room on the upper floors to remain untouched, to which Nikki nodded before settling on telling them who the boy to return was. She had a gut feeling it would help save him in the future and also put them all at peace.

"The boy to return is Daniel Bryan. Brie's boyfriend, she didn't know he was coming last night until she seen him run past the mansion. She asked him here to explain everything to him and hope he will understand" replied Nikki revealing who the small teenager was and why he was there in the first place, she heard the bumps and bangs above her suddenly stop, suggesting the pair up there had heard her words and no doubt stopped to listen to what else she was going to say. "I'm going to meet with John and the other three today, get the footage from them and if I have to use the memory powder on them" added the newest witch to the block, her uncertainty and dread over the events to come, they all knew she would be needing their support to get through it just as they were well aware there was a good chance Nikki would bound with the only other who had gone through what she was now experiencing.

Just outside in the little courtyard, Daniel sat with Brie on one of the benches around the relaxing water feature. Still bewildered by how different things were. He had seen the grounds and buildings the night before, how they were condemned and a sad reminder of what was to what they were now, how everything looked as if they were actual buildings being lived and worked in and how well maintained each one was, it was like he was in a completely different place that looked identical to what he had seen or it had been rebuilt over night. Brie on the other hand looked towards the mansion she had called home for years and to the one she had spent the night in, before returning her focus to the boy she had fallen for, even when her mind was on what Nikki was going to be doing later that day when she told her own boyfriend the truth on where she went to school and who she truly was.

"Daniel, there's something I have to tell you" spoke Brie, her voice merely a whisper in the quiet area, just as she watched Vicki walk through the area and act like she hadn't seen a thing, Stephanie too had walked from the school building to her dorm without uttering a single word or even acknowledging the pair of them were there. "What you seen last night, most of it wasn't real. You seen a trick my school mates like to play on others who aren't like us, the four who blocked your exit were actually saving your life and the others" added the rather nervous Bella twin, she had spent most of the night trying to work out a way she could tell Daniel the truth where things didn't seem weird, just as she knew what she was about to do would save her some trouble until the time was truly right as well as help her twin just a little bit of trouble. Just as she knew Daniel would have questions he needed to be answered

"I know what I saw last night, there were ghosts dancing around the fountain, a girl singing from that wall, the laughter and those four seemed more threatening than heroic" responded Daniel showing Brie the footage he had brought with him, something she already had a explanation for. "The howling and laughter weren't just imagined none of it was. Everything seemed so real" continued Daniel knowing what he saw was real, he wasn't going mad, he and his friends had footage of what they had seen and heard, he hoped whatever Brie was going to tell him would help him understand everything he had seen, felt and heard just as he hoped it wouldn't be something more creepy than the events of the night before.

"What you seen last night were my class mates playing silly sods. The laughing was Finn, he lives in the dorm over there, they had placed speakers around so the voice would echo. Sasha, Alexa, Lana, Maria and Sonya were the five around the fountain, you were seeing a protection of them at a party we had at the end of last year. The screaming was just Ember, she was practising for the show we are working on. The lighting change was just to make sure the emergency lights worked, we have different colour lights so if its not safe to enter all lights go red. As for the howling that was just a sound effect" replied Brie giving a simple explanation for everything they had seen or most of them she had still yet to explain the four at the gates and the others they had seen although she had another rather simple explanation for that to. "The students you seen were wearing make up, testing for Halloween this year we do a Halloween video and post it to YouTube every year. Seth, Paige, Dean and Aleister the four who blocked your escape they were wearing contacts and actually stopping you from falling into the huge hole that had been dug for the swimming pool, our headmaster has been building a small water park for us to enjoy for the last few months. If you had of gone in there you would have fallen in to a twelve foot concrete hole" finished Brie giving a reasonable explanation to everything he had seen the previous night as well as heard. She watched as he nodded and accepted the words she had spoken although she knew when she didn't finally feel he was ready to hear the truth he was likely to realise what she had told him was for his own good. She had already decided she would tell him the full truth when she was free to leave the school grounds and live in the outside world again, if the pair were still together at that point.

"So all of it was just a prank by your classmates to see how we would react. Because we were outsiders to them?" asked Daniel attempting to wrap his head around the explanation, to an extent he could understand it, he had pulled pranks with his friends before but never to that scale, just as he could see those who called the school home were protective of it and didn't want it to be destroyed by people who wanted to explore the grounds for some video or to prove they were braver than others their age. "Well they certainly take it to new extreme levels, but I think it would work for Halloween" added Daniel showing he trusted her enough to believe what she had told him to be the truth even when it was only a cover. "So this is a school? Must be quiet expensive to attend a private boarding school like this" added Daniel changing the subject to the actual school itself, he had quickly picked up on it being a boarding school just as he guessed it would be an expensive one to attend, he had seen the classrooms when he walked with her through the main school building. Just as he noticed all the students appeared to be between the ages of sixteen and nineteen.

"Its a very special school. Those who attend have special needs, the teachers are former students so they can help us understand better and Mr McMahon the headmaster made sure we have the best of the best when it comes to technology and other things we may need for learning. We spend a minimum of three years here then either go to college like everyone else or rejoin society with better understanding of what's around us" spoke Brie in response, making it sound as if each of them had a different learning difficulty or had some sort of mental illness. "Our parents come visit us several times a year and we get care packages from them. Its basically a home away from home" finished the younger twin, making it sound just like any other school and the students appear as if they were all there for a reason, although not the reason she knew Daniel was likely to believe. She knew some of the stories of her fellow students were sad like those of the ghosts and even Dean's. Others were happy ones, where they had been given a second chance or their families were known supernatural ones.

Later on in the day seen Nikki waiting out in the fields for the four boys in question, with the help of Brie she at least had an explanation for them if she had to use the memory dust on them. She knew at least John would find what she was about to tell him unbelievable, just as she knew the truth would hurt far more than anything else. The older twin had gone to Paige and asked about Ronnie, to which she had been told the story of the mortal whom the Gothic vampire had fallen for, the one she had broken her own heart to make sure he forgot her and everything he had seen, she had seen the torment he had gone through upon realising the truth had near enough destroyed his reality. Ever since then she had isolated herself from the mortal world unless she had to enter it like they did when the building works had began at the end of the previous school year. A small smile come to her lips when she seen the four boys approaching talking about random things, including what they had all seen the night before, John running to her upon seeing her, more than happy to introduce her to his friends.

"I come to tell you something, the truth on who I really am" spoke Nikki getting straight to it to save the argument she would have with herself on whether he was ready to know the truth, if he was then he would accept her for who she was, if not then she would save him the torment and erase all memories he had of her so he could live on freely without the knowledge of what really resided in the abandoned castle grounds or any memory of her. "I want to come clean with you, on everything. I attend Mr McMahon's Institute for Gifted Young People. Its located on the old castle grounds, I attend with my twin sister, having been sent there two years ago after our magic began to show itself. Both me and my sister are witches, as are several other students who attend, others are vampires, werewolves, hybrids, banshee, sirens, demons, ghosts and even trolls. We're taught to survive in the mundane world and keep our true nature hidden, some of us will rejoin the mundane society others will be hidden away without anyone knowing they were there. Those who have immortality will watch over the world and write about things that happen forever to live and remember" explained Nikki watching as each of the boys listened to the words she spoke and how their facial expressions changed, she could see at least one of them believed her where as the others seemed to think it was all a joke.

"Yeah the things you said are nothing more than stories" responded Jason Jordan looking at her as if she had gone mad for thinking they were real. "They were made up to scare little kids and to make the history around here all the more interesting. No one really believes the McMahon family existed or were witches" added the same teenager, seeing the way the other girl looked over to him as if she was thinking about something, to which she smiled before picking up a flower which had been crushed beneath the feet of those walking through the fields, there she murmured a few words watching as the dead flower come back to life as if nothing had happened to it in the first place. She could see their expressions change from disbelief to fear upon seeing what she had done. Just as it slowly dawned on each of them the words she had previously spoken could possibly be the truth.

"What you seen last night were my classmates trying to ward you away. Some were having fun with you like Cross, Eric, Killian and Wolf who were just following you, others were actively trying to scare you aware like Finn and Ember. Dean, Aleister, Paige and Seth, the four blocking your escape were actually protecting you, had you gone through the gate they were standing before you would have ran into the wolves, last night was the final night of the fall moon, considering a werewolf attack can result in serious injury or death for a normal person. You should probably be thanking them" spoke Nikki revealing what they had seen was just for fun on some of her fellow students part where as others had done it to force them to flee in fear, just as she explained the four they had run into had technically saved their lives by refusing to allow them past. Nikki watched as the four boys looked to each other, uncertainty in their eyes as the possibility of all supernatural beings being real and so close hit them. She could see at least John was arguing with himself on whether it could be a possibility.

"You stay away from me" almost shouted John when Nikki stepped a little close to him, she felt as if her own heart was breaking into, the words he spoke were full of anger and hatred like he had turned into a completely different person. "I don't know you, I never did. You just lied to me all this time, tricked me into loving you" added John, not caring for the tears in her eyes as he backed away from the girl he had once fallen for, stepping close to his friends. He knew he had to tell everyone what truly resided at the castle grounds, what called the grounds home. Nikki could only sniffle as she attempted to hold her tears at bay, the happiness she once felt being replaced with overwhelming guilt and sadness as she reacted for the small pouch she had on her, tipping some of the blueish purple powder into her hand, blowing it towards the four boys in front of her, knowing once she had completed what she was about to do they wouldn't remember her or anything she had said.

"When you leave here, your not going to remember me or anything I said. Your going to believe what happened at the castle grounds last night was a prank, the emergency lighting of the building went off giving it the eerie red lighting, the laughter was just a boy with microphone and speakers, where as the ghosts around the water feature were just projects of five girls from the neighbouring town, the other ghosts were just students from another school wearing make up, the girl singing was just in the grounds exploring like you but she hurt herself squeezing through a small gap. No one stopped you from going through the bolted gates, you seen a steep drop from the water park being built there. The screams and howling were just some kid playing sound effects" spoke Nikki watching as each of them blinked, three of them shook their heads before turning to leave. Thrust allowing the powder to take effect, it was at that point Nikki took hold of the other pouch she had, emptying some of the green/blue content into her hand before throwing it at the man she loved so much, knowing what she was about to do would save him all the torment and break her heart even more. "Once you blink after I say goodbye, you will forget the name Nikki Bella and all the memories you made with her, you will forget you loved her, all the things she told you and all the feelings you shared. You'll move on with you life, you wont remember ever meeting her when you see her again, nor will you remember anything she said to you. You just went to abandoned castle grounds as a dare with friends. Goodbye John, I love you" finished Nikki before using her magic to teleport back to the school before she broke down in tears, she was surprised when Paige appeared at her side, wrapping her in a side hug and trying to sooth her almost like she was trying to prevent history repeating itself and give her something she herself didn't.

"Come on Fearless, lets go home" whispered Paige before leading her through the courtyard and back to the mansion both of them had called home. The raven haired vampire knowing the effects of the green/blue powder, not only would the memories disappear but so would letters wrote, the pictures they shared together would change so nothing would remain of what was forgotten. "I know it hurts and it will for a long time to come, but it will get easier, there will be days where you the pain gets too much and regret starts to take hold and when they do come remember you did it to save him because you loved him that much. Just remember everyone here will be there to help you through, for you to learn on when you need us most. We're not going anywhere, you'll never be alone again" finished Paige making sure Nikki knew she would have people around to her to help when she needed it the most, just as she would know someone else understood the pain she was going through. Nikki could only nod back, trying her hardest to smile but only ending up in tears again, she hated the pain so much but at least knew through it she knew the love she had felt was real.

"We'll all be here" spoke Seth when he appeared, showing he had used the superhuman hearing all vampires processed. "I got Paige there through this, mainly because I couldn't bare to lose her. So I will help you too. You're one of us now, we help our own" added the two toned teenager remembering when Paige had exposed herself to the sunlight to end her pain, he had risked his own life to pull her into the shadows and stayed at her side ever since, that being the first time she had truly opened up to him, just as he had realised what she had meant to him although he was yet to actually tell her. Nikki once again tried to smile as both of them escorted her into the mansion, there she seen the bedding downstairs in the living room, blankets had been draped over the sofas, where as a small picnic had been set upon the floor.

"We thought we would do a slumber party. Full of films games, chats and a little fun with food" spoke AJ, explaining what they had come up with to help their newest dorm mate. "We have comfort foods and substantial things. Everything one needs to be distracted for the night" added the bubbly teenage witch, a small smile come to her lips as Nikki nodded before looking down at the red dress she was wearing, holding up a finger as if asking them to wait for her. At which point she used her magic to change into her nightwear, since she had noticed all but the two who had gone to retrieve her were in their nightwear. She soon entered the living room area a little more to see the welcome banners over the TV and fireplace, as well as nail polish, even little journals. A small smile began to break through the tears as she realised the length those in her new dorm were willing to go through, when she got comfy on the sofa she wasn't too surprised when AJ and Bayley cuddled up either side of her, Roman and Sami either side of them. Aleister sat with both Becky and Summer on one of their air beds watching as Bliss floated around for a while winding up Dean while they waiting for the pair of vampires to return. When they did, Bliss settled on the air mattress closest to the TV where as Dean and Seth sat either side of Paige near the kitchen door. Each of them wrapped in blankets as the watched random things, where as Becky had eventually told the group the journals were for the week when they put their phones in a safe. They had to write down their thoughts and other things, anything they wanted as long as it freed them from their pain and haunting past. Each of them knew Nikki would eventually ask how each of them had ended up at the school and discover the sadness behind some which turned into their own personal happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

Nikki woke up the following morning a small smile on her lips at noticing they had all fallen asleep in the living room area, the thick curtains still closed keeping out the blinding sunlight. Her smile got bigger upon looking around the room a little more. Noticing Bayley and AJ had fallen asleep either side of her, AJ leaning on Sami where as Bayley had appeared to have slept hugging the older Bella twin while also snuggling up to Roman's arm. Aleister had been caught between the sleeping girls with Summer asleep across his lap and Becky had her head resting on his shoulder, Alexa floated over the flat air mattress she had, the TV still on behind her playing a random program although it appeared to have been muted. The remaining trio had fallen asleep blocking in the kitchen door. They had put some of the mattresses together with Paige lying on Seth's chest with Dean on her legs, Nikki soon sighed as she remembered something Seth had told her when she had asked him a question, something that made her seen just how different the vampires truly were from what the modern pop couture portrayed them as. AJ Styles and Finn appeared to have kept look out as they had both fallen asleep either side of the living room door, the remote to the TV on AJ's lap almost as if he was the last to fall asleep the night before.

The group were woken by the soft knocking off the door, to which Alexa slowly floated over to the front door, rubbing her eyes and yawning as she did so, opening it when she spotted Brie along with Natalya and Nia, all three girls waiting patiently for someone to open the door. The three kindly thanked Alexa when she finally opened the door to them although she didn't appear to really recognise who was there or even care why they had come. The blond ghost soon let the three girls enter pointing to the half asleep residents of the dorm in the living room, not awake enough to actually speak without grumbling at the three visitors or form actual sentences that would make sense. Brie smiled softly upon laying eyes on her slightly older twin, seeing how much she appeared to enjoy being in the room and the little sleep over party they had thrown for her.

"Gosh its so dark in here" spoke Nia, her voice sounding as if she was shouting in the deathly silent room, she soon pulled at the curtains, opening them to let the sunlight in and realising just how thick the curtains actually were. Just as she seemed to be deaf to the protests and the murmurs of no and don't sounding through the room. When she turned she noticed how two of them in the room had disappeared just as she noticed the glares she received from those who called the mansion home. "What?" asked the bigger teenager, her dark hair like a waterfall over her shoulders, she soon noticed how her cousin in Roman looked over to where Dean now sat alone although the lunatic in question was looking towards the kitchen area where the two missing ones appeared to be hiding. "Why is everyone looking at me like its the end of the world to see sunlight?" asked Nia not hearing a single word in response but seeing the glare from Dean and Aleister get stronger.

"Paige and Seth are vampires Nia. They burn up in the sunlight" responded Nikki noticing Dean had used his superhuman speed to get to the window controls, he wasted little time in pressing the button which would enable the curtains to be open and allow the vampires to walk around freely. Nia on the other hand could only nod, it clear she was used to being in a mansion with all the students being the same in terms of supernatural status. The older of the Bella twins soon looked towards the kitchen noticing neither vampire had come out suggesting something had happen or caught their attention, Roman soon walked over to them noticing the burn marks both had received from the sunlight were yet to heal, the worry clear to see on their features as they both looked at their burns waiting for their vampire healing ability to take affect.

"How did you lot end up here together?" asked Brie curious to know how each of them ended up there, she knew the demons were most likely there as punishment by their master the Undertaker, much like the man's younger brother Kane had been in the past. Just as she knew from Nia, Roman would have attended anyway much like Jimmy and Jey Uso but was put into a different block after an accident two months before he went to the school as for Bayley and the others it was anyone's guess especially Dean and both vampire's as neither of them spoke of their past or how they ended up there in the first place. Although Brie could remember when they were brought to the school, just as she could remember they were amongst the first to be placed in Dorm C, all three of which had been a main stay ever since.

"Does it matter? Its not gonna help you understand us any better or worth us remembering what can't be changed" responded Paige before leaving to return to her room, not bothering to look over to the other residents of the mansion or the three visiting witches. Alexa soon looked over to Sami before nodding disappearing shortly after as if she was doing something they had all agreed on or putting a plan into motion. Roman could only sigh, he was the only one to truly know how all three of the mystery trio ended up in the school as a supernatural creatures. Just as he knew there were few who could understand what it was like apart from maybe Alexa herself who like them had been a mundane before. Brie could only look to her twin, where as Nia and Natalya looked towards each other, the blond quickly realising it was a touchy subject for the raven haired teenager just as Nia just scoffed, her facial expression suggesting she considered Paige's response to be rude.

"Its still a touchy subject. As it is for both Seth and Dean there. She misses her family but can't go home" spoke Roman revealing why the subject was a little touchy, the memories of the year before coming back to him as he stayed in her room with both Seth and Dean to make sure Paige didn't try anything again. Sami had called the three of them Paige's Shield hence where the nickname had come from. He could remember the night when the three opened up to him and told him how they ended up there, it was the night when the others were out on a camping trip with the exception of Alexa who was up to ghostly mischief in the other dorms, the four basically had the mansion to themselves, their stories had brought them closer together just as he felt as if he needed to protect them even more despite not being immortal as they were.

 **~ Flashback – 1 year earlier ~**

The camping trip was fully underway, most of the teachers and students had left for the weekend, with the exception to the vampires who were at high risk due to the sunlight being strong where the camp grounds were. Roman had chosen to stay behind due to being a little weaker than normal thanks to the full more a few days before hand, the pain of breaking every bone being something he wished he wasn't forced to do every month but also knew there was little he could do about it. Instead he was happy to keep the pair of vampires and the vampire/werewolf hybrid he called friends in his dorm block company, after all they had often risked their own lives to help him, with Dean even going as far as to transforming with him the first few months after coming to the school just to make sure he wasn't alone.

"You okay baby girl?" asked Roman upon entering the attic, there he spotted Paige writing in her small journal, a photo album at her side and few envelopes, names written on them he didn't recognise, her only response was to look up and nod before returning to what she was doing before. He also spotted Seth close by stretched out on one of the sofa's, headphones on and listening to music, while also looking over to the only other vampire on the odd occasion. Dean on the other hand was rummaging through the old trunks in the far corner, his curiosity finally getting the better of him as he had wanted to know what was in the trunks and boxes for months. A small smirk appearing on Roman's features at seeing how different the three were in terms of entertaining themselves yet how similar they were with where they had chosen to hide themselves.

"Are you ever going to send those letters to your family?" asked Dean upon returning to the small group of three, throwing a black and purple blanket over the only girl in the room, watching as she struggled to find her way from beneath it and coughing from the sudden cloud of dust that swarmed her. Her pale features painted with shock that someone knew who the people the letters were addressed to were. "I enlisted the help of the internet to find out who they were, my curiosity getting the better of me as normal. Just like I know they're still looking for you, they still have hope you're still out there somewhere" spoke Dean upon seeing the look she sent his way, he was happy to give her the explanation on how he knew who the letters were for, just as he had found out a little about where Paige come from and she was technically still a missing person despite it being eight long years since her disappearance or since her case had gone cold in the eyes of those investigating.

"I know. Every year my family release paper lanterns in the sky as tribute, as well as appeal to the public for information, they do everything they can with no result. They still have hope they will get answers to their questions one day but I know I can never go home, not without risking their lives or destroying everything they know" responded Paige, revealing she knew what her family did for her every year just as she hoped one day someone would give them the answers or a version of what happened so they could move on. She hated knowing she could never go home again, just as she knew they were just as heartbroken as she was, maybe even worse when it comes to her parents. When she looked up she had noticed Roman had moved to sit in the chair close to the fire almost as if he was attempting to stay warm, where as Seth had removed his headphones, his expression looked as if he was remembering something of his own past. Dean on the other hand was sat on the small table in front of all of them almost as if he wanted to know more.

"You were mortal" spoke Seth was his spot on the nearby sofa, watching Paige closely as she looked over and began to nod, he could see even now she struggled with accepting what happened to her, the refusal to move on until her family got some sort of answers and even her heartbreaking attempts to rejoin the mortal world all suggesting she had once been just like the mundanes around the school, oblivious to the supernatural creatures to live around them. "What happened?" asked Seth curious if her story was similar to his, he already considered her a close friend even his best friend, yet he never truly knew what happened to her for her to be so sad or the incident with her latest partner to nearly be driven mad. It had effected her so much more than it would have someone born as a supernatural being.

"I was walking home from school, when the girls who bullied me for the hell of it started to torment me again, apparently doing that during school wasn't enough for them so they started to do it while I was going home. One of them got hold of my school bag and threw it down a ditch where as another one pushed me down the same place, I hit a tree on the way down broke a few ribs and I think it was my leg or ankle. I heard them laughing before saying I deserved it for being different then leaving. They took my phone so I couldn't call out for help. So I shouted" spoke Paige reciting her story and just how the end of her mortal life had happened, all thanks to some bullies, who just couldn't leave it alone. "A man in his late twenties heard me and come down to help, when he realised I was struggling to breath, he said he was gonna call an ambulance and went back up the bank to get a better phone signal, after that I remember the feeling of being watched by someone, when I tried to turn to look no one was there but when I turned my attention back to the man who come to help, a woman stood in front of me, she looked so beautiful, she smiled before she got to me in lightening speed and bite me, I don't remember much after that other than her blue eyes and waking up hours later without a single injury" explained Paige, she never found out the woman's name nor did she know what happened to the man who helped her or at least tried to. "The guy who was trying to help was lying dead next to me, my phone was also there with a message saying to avoid the sunlight if I wanted to live. I ran after that, trying to find the woman who had turned me to ask her why. I never found her so spent I think six years alone until Vince sent Sting to come get me, offering somewhere I could be safe and with others like me, a home" finished Paige with tears in her eyes as she remembered never staying in one place for too long for fear of someone finding and hurting her. Just as she feared being hunted because she didn't understand what she had become.

"You've got us now baby girl. No matter what we're gonna be here. You're shield against the world and the pain" responded Roman, at least giving her hope of knowing she would never be alone again. He could see she feared that more than anything else. "What about you two?" asked Roman looking between Dean and Seth both of them he knew were just like Paige once, they were innocent mortal beings until the supernatural world found them. He was aware Dean had come from a broken family, with neither parent noticing anything was wrong or he was actually missing until someone had pointed it out to them. "How did you two end up here?" finished Roman his curiosity taking over as he handed a box of tissues to the emotion vampire in the corner of the attic.

"I was a year older than Paige. Messing with friends at an amusement park, our little town had been plagued with animal attacks for months but no one really thought anything off it. My group of friends decided to go into the haunted maze since it was Halloween, with some convincing I went in as well. At some point I got separated from them and realised one of the statue things was following me, I tried to find them and shake the guy dressed as Dracula from following me but every time I did he found me again. The last time I thought I lost him, I turned into a dead end, then when I turned to go back because I heard some of my friends shouting for me, the Dracula guy was waiting at the end, a creepy almost victorious smile on his lips. When I blinked he went from being the other end of the row to being right in front of me. I tried backing away but he just grabbed my shoulder and pulled me forward as if I didn't put up a struggle. He must have dragged me through at least half of the maze before I seen my friends again, then he just forced my head to one side and bit down on my neck. I remember screaming out in pain, just as remember my friends thinking it was all part of the show the maze owners put on. When I woke up again I was inside the haunted mansion, the same guy who bit me stood at the foot of the bed I was on he explained everything and said I was turned as part of something he had going with another vampire. He left after that, I stayed in the haunted house for a few years until it was torn down after that I just drifted for a while. Like with Paige Vince sent Sting, the three of you were the first three here I actually met" spoke Seth telling his story and how he and Paige were probably turned for the same reason, just as both of them were abandoned shortly after. Although in away he was kind of happy about being turned, he had found out shortly after how quickly his friends moved on, even how his family believed he was dead thrust making it easier for him to accept what he had become and move forward with his new life as a vampire and an immortal.

"Well, I'm not sure how to tell my one. I went from being a frigging mortal to being a hybrid within a month. Some of it is still a bit hazy. I remember walking home from a night out with some friends, the moon was a slightly different colour than normal, but I put that down the amount of drinks I had during the night. I heard howling but thought I was hearing things despite I was actually walking in the direction it was coming from. Before I knew what was happening this dog or I think it was a dog jumped on my back forcing me down, I could feel it scratching at me as I tried to get away, I heard a gun fire after that and a man come out of nowhere and held his hand out to me. He apologised for what his friends had done and help patch up the wounds although he did honestly admit they were werewolves and the wound down my lower back would likely scar and cause me to turn as well during the next full moon" enthusiastically spoke Dean, telling the story as if it was one he had made up, or like it was something one would tell around the camp fire before going to sleep in the tents. "I went home after that, my mum working as normal and my dad passed out on the sofa, neither of them noticing my blood soaked shirt, when I woke the next morning it hit me just how bad things were gonna get and how much my life was going to change, I was a werewolf now, like the creatures I'd seen in the park. I can remember feeling afraid of the pain I would feel and scared of what my parents would say if they noticed. When I went out over the following weeks I kept looking around me, as I felt more of an outcast than I normally did, I felt like everyone was staring at me like they knew something had changed. Yet they didn't say anything. I think I was walking in the park about three weeks later, wondering what I was going to do when the full moon came, I didn't want to turn, the aspect of that actually terrified me, the pain would be unbearable. That's when I come across Kassius again, the guy who saved me before, he said he could offer an experimental way to stop me from turning on the full moon but it had only worked for one other person he had tried it on. I took the chance and he said to meet him there again at nightfall, a friend of his would be there as well, he said the guy's name would be Regal. When I got there Kassius was already there talking to an older guy, when Kassius pointed me out the other guys got to me in seconds literally a blink of an eye. He took hold of my arm and bit down on my wrist, his eyes glowing blue as he did. Everything felt as it was on fire. I don't know how long it was before it stopped but when it did everything felt so different, I could hear the water in the pipers below and the trees groaning. It was only when the Kassius told me I was now a rare breed, both a vampire and a werewolf, I would be immortal and have the strength of both, my only weakness being that same wood that could kill a vampire" finished Dean explaining how he had pretty much agreed to be turned into a hybrid to avoid having to break every bone to become a werewolf, just as he explained how that one person had stayed at his side. Kassius being the reason he ended up in the school near enough straight away, so he could learn to control what he was and find others like him. As well as regained everything he would have lost.

Roman could only look at the three he had opted to spend the weekend with, feeling as if he knew each of them a little better, both Seth and Dean being eighteen when they were thrown into the supernatural world, where as Paige being a year younger at seventeen. How two were abandoned shortly after and the other was cared for and put somewhere he could learn and understand everything. He understood why Paige felt so alone and wanted to end her misery now, she couldn't move on knowing her family were out there looking for her and still held hope she would one day be found. Where as Seth was the opposite he was able to move on quickly as his friends and family accepted the explanation the police had given. Yet all three had come to the school at the same time and bounded. Seth having no doubt discovered he had a lot of similarities with Paige with both being vampires and turned for the same reason, where as both helped Dean control his raging thirst and the senses that came with being a vampire.

"I'll be honest I was born supernatural. I come from a family of witches. My parents met at the school, I think it was like a month or two before coming here, I was late going home from something, I can't remember what, so I took a short cut through the woods, I heard twigs snapping behind me when I was about half way through, when I shouted out asking who was there no one responded, but other twigs snapped and there was this growling and I think I seen yellow eyes peering at me from the darkness, I knew werewolves existed so I ran as fast I could knowing it would attack either way. I used my magic to force it away but I ran into another one, I remember it jumping on me, and scratching, after that its a bit hazy. I thought I was gonna die, until my dad appeared out of nowhere warding them away, when he pulled me to my feet he looked horrified and told me it was a blood moon, when he got me home he told my mum what happened. She seemed sad about it but told me everything would be okay, she got to work cleaning my wounds after that and explained to me I wouldn't be able to use magic any more, I was attacked on a blood moon so I was no longer a witch. Because I survived I would be a werewolf instead. The first in the family to be one. Vince made preparations when he found out and still allowed me to come. I was in a place with other werewolves until I met you three" explained Roman telling his story to the others and how his own decision had ended up tuning him from one supernatural being to another. He found out later on it was impossible to being a witch/werewolf hybrid as the werewolf gene was far more stronger than that of a witch.

 **~ End of Flashback ~**

"I'll go check on her. Recent events are probably on her mind still" spoke Seth before leaving, knowing both Roman and Dean would know what he was referring too. Although it worried him his healing ability wasn't working he had an incline why and was more concerned for the girl he actually enjoyed being around. The pair had so much in common and were often paired together for projects in class. It wasn't long before he left, Dean and Roman watching him go, both looking at each other and sighing opting not to answer the questions Nia was repeating in hopes of finding out what was bothering the immortal teenager.

Nikki on the other hand smiled sadly as she remembered each of them sharing their story of how they got there, some were there because there family were supernatural, like Bayley who was a rather rare hybrid who come from a known witch family or AJ who had been sent there since she was the first in two generations to have the witch gene, even like Nikki herself who like Brie were the very first in their family to be witches or supernatural. Becky on the other hand had discovered her power while back home in Ireland and had been in a fight, she had ended up seriously injuring someone when she forced them backwards. Summer on the other hand lived with the guilt of causing the death of someone by accident when they had gone into a river and drown upon hearing her singing, she had been unaware her late mother was a siren before then. Where as Aleister had been born a wolf and been caught in a war between his best friend and a rival. The rival being a vampire who had bitten him to hurt his friend. Alexa had been killed in a car accident but due to it being on known magical grounds she was brought back as a ghost, Vicki finding her months later and offering her a home.

"They're not going to answer Nia. Not everyone ended up here in a happy way. Each of them are different, unique, some had families of our world but others were just like everyone else mortal and unaware of the world that existed beside their own. Nothing can change how they were hurt or how they lost everything because of another" suddenly said Nikki, just putting it out there why no one was going to answer the Samoan witch, even when she annoyed everyone by repeating her questions over and over again. "I know you want to know but they're not gonna tell you until they are ready and I wont betray their trust by telling you either. And no I'm not going back to Dorm A, this is where I'm meant to be, I finally found what I've been missing, myself" continued the dark haired witch, seeing the way her twin looked to her, but not with sadness or confusion, with respect and understanding, she knew Nikki had finally found the end of her journey of self discovery.

Upstairs Seth walking towards Paige's room, noticing Alexa outside it like she was waiting to be told she could enter or was a student who had been sent out of class. She turned to him upon hearing him trying to walk quietly down the hall, a small smile on her lips as if she was actually happy to see him. She soon motioned for him to go in, while also looking to the burn on his arm, still not healing although she knew the reason why thanks to the many books she had been able to read thanks to the well stocked library and the spell on every book that allowed ghosts to pick them up and read. It brought a small smile to her lips to see something like that happen before her eyes.

"They finally given up?" asked Seth upon entering the room and sitting next to Paige on the bed, seeing her looking at the photo of her family she had kept all this time, the wood splintering and glass beginning to crack beneath her grip, the tears in her eyes as it finally dawned on her she no longer had a family she could one day return to. Just as it dawned on her years ago she would never age or die from natural causes, she would stay young forever and be forced to watch the people she loved age and die. Seth soon reached for the picture the raven haired vampire held, carefully taking it from her and noticing she didn't put up a fight as he put it on the bed behind him. He did however notice her tears and the pain in her eyes, to which he moved a little closer and wrapped her in a hug, near enough pulling her into his lap, he opted to whisper in her ear instead of speaking softly to her. "You're never gonna be alone again Paige, you're always gonna have me. Seth and Paige forever through time, think of all the adventures we could go on, the stories we could tell" whispered Seth knowing he would go anywhere she did, not only because he wanted to because she was the one who held his heart. He had found his soul mate.

"I know" whispered the raven haired teenager in response, knowing what she was going to ask next was something she would only asked those she knew would understand why she wanted to do it. "Can you help me bury or burn my past? Its time to move on like my family have. Its time I accepted what I am and that's there's no going back, only forward with you" asked Paige explaining why she wanted to leave her past behind, she had been a vampire for nine almost ten years, having held out hope she would one day find a way to return to her mortal life, yet now she knew that would be impossible and now she had no reason to. Just as she was showing in her own way she too understood the whole vampire soul mate thing. After all hers was the one she considered her best friend, plus she knew he wouldn't go anywhere due to him also being a vampire. Seth soon pressed his lips to hers in a quick kiss, a small chuckle escaping him as Paige only smiled, the dark haired boy soon looked down to his arm and hers, pointing to it so Paige too could see the burn marks begin to disappear.

"Wow apparently even our healing ability had given up on being patient" laughed Seth, curious to know what other ability would have stopped had they not admitted they knew what they meant to each other. He soon stood allowing Paige to go around her room to collect the things she wanted to bury or burn. Just as both were aware Dean and Aleister were the only two in the mansion to have heard them, both probably with a cheeky smile or at least Dean would have. Just as the Hybrid would be willing to help in anyway he could, especially since he was planning on being stuck with the pair for at least a few centuries.


	6. Chapter 6

The official school year had began. All supernatural students had retrieved their time tables and knew where to go for their lessons, for the vampires they used the underground tunnels to get from their dorms to the main school building, using their superhuman speed to get to their destination in record time, the werewolves often seconds behind them where as the ghost wound others up and disappeared through the walls knowing others would attempt to follow and fail. Vince walked the halls of the school a smile placed firmly on his lips at seeing them busy once more, the chattering and laughter bring a proud feeling to the man as he remembered how far the school had come since he had taken over. Just as he knew at the end of the year he would be saying goodbye to some students namely the witches and sending others to an area he had built, a little town not to far from the school. He was well aware the vampires would be sent to the city at least for a few decades, either that they would travel for a while before coming home again.

"Come on guys, Kurt is waiting for you lot in history class" came the voice of Vicki from just behind him, when he turned he could see his own daughter with the girls from her new dorm, even how Ronda had fit in with the girls since she and Stephanie had replaced Nikki in Dorm A. Nia, Eva, Brie and Natalya surrounding the girls as they walked proudly up the stairs to get to the history room, just as he spotted Nikki walking with AJ Lee, Becky and Sami heading off to advanced magic, Alexa already winding Aleister up as she floated off to the library opting to join the other ghosts since she was going to be a permanent housemate of the school along with the other ghosts who floated the school halls and dorms. The ageing headmaster often found himself wondering what would become of his school when he had gone, if the students who come would find a home and all things they had lost or had yet to discover. Just as he wondered if the school would close after his passing or if his two children would work together to keep it going in the hopes of carrying on the family legacy.

"So what are you guys going to do when we leave here?" asked Roman looking over to the three he was often stuck with, a small chuckle escaping him when he watched as Aleister ran after Alexa only to crash in to Randy who had been doing the same thing from the opposite side of the hall. He knew when the school year was over things would be a lot different, they would no longer be considered students just as they would be given a choice on what they wanted to do. He had been thinking over that a lot over the holidays, seeing how proud his family had become of his cousins had made him realise and considering doing one thing he was sure no one expected. "Heading to the indoor assault course right?" asked Roman again just to confirm where the trio were going, often times had they been sent there mainly because those who were immortal already knew everything from their previous school experiences. The Samoan wolf watched as they three to his side nodded to answer the second question he had asked them.

"Maybe travel a bit, see the world, learn about different coutures" responded Paige revealing what she planned to do since she had a few life times as an immortal ahead of her, she did however know she wanted to stay in contact with all those she had come to call family in her dorm. "Spend time with everyone here while I can, make new memories" added the raven haired teen as she looked to all those around her, a small smile coming to her lips at being able to spend her immortal life with someone she loved so much. Seth's only response was to wrap an arm around her shoulder and pull her a little close to him, as he too looked forward to the adventures and almost dreaded the day someone they had grown close to left them. That being the only downside to their immorality, having to watch those they love age and die as they stayed frozen in time.

"Fall in love, try and find who we are outside the school. Make sure it stays hidden for future generations to find" replied Dean wondering who was out there for him, he knew from Alexa's help he too would eventually find his soul mate due to being part vampire. He actually looked forward to going out in the world and exploring it, he hadn't been able to see the world since being turned into a hybrid so many years before hand, just as he was sure neither Seth or Paige had been anywhere since being turned other than their hiding spots. "Going travelling seems like a good way to find who we are without being bound to the school although we know Vince will be keeping a watch on us, as he does with all vampires and hybrids" added Dean a small smile appearing on his lips upon seeing how Sami wrapped AJ Lee in a hug, almost as if he was silently telling her something, Nikki appeared to be encouraging her and seemed happier since convincing Becky to erase all her memories of John and ever loving him, something the Irish witch had reluctantly done if only to prevent the older Bella from suffering as she had watched Paige do.

"I've been thinking about a lot of things, so when we bury Paige's old life tonight I want to ask you guys something" spoke Roman revealing he was planning to ask the three of them something, he knew Dean had no doubt already figured it out since he had spent the last few days of their summer holiday questioning the teenager on what it was like being a hybrid. Dean could only shake his head upon remembering the questioning quickly figuring it out what Roman meant to do, just as he spent hours on their hike trying to convince him out of doing it, even when he could see the reasoning Roman had for wanting such a thing, the pain of turning every full moon was a curse on its own but knowing even sensing his own family weren't proud of him was what likely hurt the most. "Dean knows what I'm on about, I figured since you two would likely be a big part of it you should know" added the Samoan wolf before walking into the large sports hall where the assault courses had been set up, he knew as most who tried it did the vampires were incredibly good at the courses due to their speed and agility.

"I'm thirsty" spoke Paige as her eyes began to shine the electric blue, to which she reached into her bag to pull out one of the blood bags she stored in there, a smile on her lips as she seen the way both Seth and Dean looked over to her clearly not noticing she had been carry a cross body bag with her the entire time they had been walking to the sports hall. "What you didn't really think I kept books in my bag did you?" asked the raven haired vampire a cheeky smile stretching across her pale lips as she looked to the two boys, Roman's chuckling in the background only amusing her more. The four soon realised new students were also in the sports hall, a mixture of every supernatural being the school accepted both male and female, all looking lost and also afraid to even been there. Some appeared to be attempting to hide in the shadows hoping no one would notice them where as others looked as if they wanted to get started so they wouldn't feel as if everyone was staring at them.

"Alright first years. These four are my helpers for the class, all of which are experts and dare I say professionals when it comes to these assault courses" spoke Booker T as his voice echoed across the room, he could remember specifically requesting them, even convincing Vince it would be a good idea since Roman was far ahead in the classes he was in and the vampires would be board to tears in the mansions during the day, plus Dean would have been causing havoc in his lessons with his never ending mischief that could put the ghosts to shame. "So we have Roman one of the many wolves roaming around, Dean a vampire/werewolf hybrid and vampires Paige and Seth, all are kind all be it a little mischievous. So if you need any tips or have any questions these guys are the ones to go to" added Booker noticing the four of them had switched name badges, Roman wearing Paige's where as Paige appeared to have Dean's, Seth wearing Roman's and Dean having Seth's. "Ignore the name badges since the four are playing silly gits with them again" added Booker as a quick note watching as they smiled innocently at him, the memory instantly taking him back to when they were first years there, how how quickly they had bonded.

Elsewhere in the Advanced Magic class, Nikki read through the spells they were going to be attempting, already sure at least Becky knew some of them and had used them, such as the containment spells, just as she was sure the one used to wipe her memory was far more advanced than the teenage witch should be. Her smile only grew when she noticed how Sami was content on winding AJ up for a while as well as hearing the bangs of small explosions coming from where the demons were practising there own dark magic in the room across the hall. She could remember the many conversations she had with the girls and other room mates about love interests and how they had ended up in the school. Becky had ended up there by accident when she discovered Finn her best friend was a demon, she had followed him and through her friendship had learnt she processed magic. He had gone back to Ireland to get her so she could learn to control her magic, even saying it was there version of Hogwarts just for all supernatural beings not just witches and wizards. Sami on the other hand had received a letter and a visit from Vince and Linda, his father having attended the school before him, Bayley too had come from a magical family although she chose to attend a different school than the one her family were known to attend. Aleister wasted little time in giving her the short version of his story when she asked, explaining in as little words as possible how he was born a wolf but bitten by a vampire when his close friend at the time got into an argument with one, hence why he had disappeared from AJ's life.

"I wonder how long it will take those two to get together or how long it will take Roman to grow a pair and ask Bayley" commented Becky from besides Nikki while looking over to where AJ and Sami were, seeing the endless smiles and hearing the almost constant giggling. Nikki soon looked over to where the duo were seeing the same happiness, the smiles being contagious enough to bring one to her own lips. It wasn't long before Molly Holly returned to the room with the others in Nia, Natalya, Ronda and Brie who had gone to the wrong class in tow. Quickly directing the girls to the seats and giving them the spell books. Molly already knowing both Sami and Becky knew and had mastered some of the spells in the book hence why she had opted to let each her student choose a spell and she would help them when they struggled or asked for it.

"Probably about the same amount of time it will take Finn to come clean with you" responded Nikki remembering when she had questioned one of the four demons about his obvious affection for the fiery teenager. "What he couldn't make it more obvious if he tried" continued the brunette witch as she attempted to defend her actions, she soon seen Becky's serious look turn into one of amusement almost like she knew Finn had some attachment to her, or at least she had seen the signs of it. "Wonder what kind of pairing that would be. A demon and a witch, don't think there's ever been a hybrid like that before" added Nikki as she seen the way Becky now attempted to bury herself in the spell book, a small chuckle escaped her as she seen the amusing side of the red heads obvious embarrassment. The I hate you look appearing on her features shortly after, along with her body language suggesting she wanted to be anywhere but in the classroom or talking about the subject at hand.

"We really need to find you someone to distract you. Maybe Ziggles would be up for the task" replied Becky remembering the bleach blond mundane who actually knew of the school but kept it a secret, often had he visited on Valentine's day or Easter, even being invited to some of the parties thrown always leaving with some memories and stories to tell. Although he never told anyone else of who they were, except his best friend Drew McIntyre who like Dolph did accepted they were supernatural, both teenagers finding as if they belonged in the supernatural world instead of the normal world they often went back to. "Speaking of which he's been planning a valentine's party. He's such a sweet lad" finished the Irish teenager, remembering the last time he had come to party with them, how he had brought Drew along with him, even how they had seen the true personalities of each. How the trolls were quiet to begin with but could be louder than anyone else there, even how the vampires would keep a close watch on what was happening and stopped any fights before it broke out into a full blown brawl. Even how the demons messed with the lighting to make it seem more like a party.

"Jeez since when did you take up cupid training?" asked Nikki the sarcasm in her voice crystal clear although the smile on her lips suggested it was met more in a playful way rather than an insulting one. Becky could only grin as she stopped flipping through the pages of the book when she found a spell she wanted to try, at which point she got up and got one of the glass vases stored in the back corner of the room, bringing back a simple blue and clear one. "Ziggler isn't really my type, too much of a show off, but maybe when we graduate I can try my hand at finding love again" added the older of the two Bella sisters, knowing her younger twin was no doubt listening in to the conversation while pretending to look for a spell. "I think I'm gonna try this spell, changing the colour of a rose" finished the teenager wondering if she was able to do it, she knew Bayley could as she had seen her change pink roses to black ones on several occasions, a trick which seemed so effortless when the huggable witch preformed the spell.

"Use your happiest memories, then focus on the colour you want to turn it to" spoke Becky in response giving her dorm mate a helpful tip on how to do the spell. The fiery haired witch soon placed her hands on either side of the vase she had retrieved seconds prior, mouthing the words to the spell she had all but attempted to memorise, when she moved her hands away a smile passed over her lips to realise not only had the vase changed colour but shape as well. At which point she turned to Nikki in order to help the other witch a little more all while wondering what some of her friends would be up to. She knew AJ, Bayley and Sami were all in the room with herself and Nikki just as she was aware the three who had effectively become known as the Shield were helping in the sports hall with Paige, she knew Aleister would be helping Alexa with something and no doubt offering to help Summer with her power since the blond was still scared she would hurt someone else with her singing voice.

"Promise me one thing, before the year comes to an end, you two girls will do something about those who have a major crush on you" responded Nikki looking either side of her to Becky and Bayley, both of which seemed so happy while pounding on their achievements with the spells. The brunette witch soon concentrated on the white rose she held in a firm grip, thinking of the happy memories she had, before thinking of a colour to change the white rose to. She soon began to stare at the rose before her, beginning to smile as it changed from white to red, Nikki heard the clapping from either side of her when she successfully changed the colour of the rose without it reverting back, just as she made a mental note to ask both girls how to cast the containment spells as she was all to aware they were amongst the more difficult things to do. She knew Becky and Sami had mastered them with the help of the vampires.

"I wonder what Roman is going to ask Paige and Seth?" mumbled Bayley from besides her friends, she wouldn't admit it out loud but she found his recent questioning of Dean and Aleister rather suspicious, much like she had found his most recent trip home to see his family a little odd, he hadn't returned with happiness and memories instead he had returned with somewhat sadness and almost guilt. She could remember asking him about it to which he had been honest with her as well as saying he had to ask a few of their dorm mates some questions in order to better understand something and maybe one day figure out a way where he was proud of what he was as he had once been before when he was a witch. "Oh, Roman mentioned he was going to ask our friendly resident vampires something tonight when they bury Paige's things, he's been acting pretty odd since coming back from visiting his family" added Bayley when she realised she had spoken out loud, the confused and almost curious looks she got from Becky and Nikki as well as AJ and Sami almost made her laugh even when she was worried for the Samoan wolf.

"I'm sure he will tell us soon enough" responded Sami a bright smile coming to his lips upon realising how much Bayley truly cared for the wolf of the dorm, even how she spotted the little thing others overlooked. The huggable hybrid could only nod upon listening to Sami's words although his words didn't settle the uneasy feeling she had. "Anyone else wondering what Alexa and Aleister have planned for funeral?" asked Sami, he knew the two had spent some time trying to plan out the little funeral to help Paige move forward as they all tried to do something, Nikki could only smile at her sister and former dorm mates when the confusion passed over their features upon hearing the word funeral, she knew as far as they were aware no one had died. Sami soon burst into laughter, unable to hold back his amusement on how the girls looked so confused on what he was actually on about. Unaware to them it was to help one in Dorm C move on from the past and start to look forward to the future.

"For Paige to help her move on" spoke AJ to the witches behind, more so they didn't spend the day worrying themselves over nothing although she knew they were likely to still be confused over why they were doing such an odd thing for her. Nikki to also knew her twin would be curious about the funeral event and why those closest to the vampire would do such a thing to help her move on. "Vampire humour" explained AJ not willing to break her friend's trust by telling the story of her past. She also knew when the others who called Dorm C home were ready to open up about their pasts on how they ended up at the school then they would tell others, as each of them had done with Nikki. Becky could only chuckle at AJ's excuse, knowing most associated vampires with coffins, castles and moats like Dracula. "Oh there is a camping trip going for history class. I think Vince is going to send some to different countries to understand the cultures" spoke AJ quickly changing the subject, just as she waved at the door with a smile when AJ Styles and Finn pulled faces through the door, even Molly Holly chuckled slightly at their antics.

 **~ Hours Later ~**

Classes had ended for the day, with the students returning to their normal activities outside of their lessons. Brie had once again invited Daniel over this time to give him a proper tour of the school and to meet all those she attended the school with. Nikki on the other hand stayed with her dorm mates trying to help Bayley figure out what Roman was up to, both girls even going as far as to recruit Alexa into their ranks since the ghost often knew things others didn't, mainly from not being stopped by walls or door. Finn on the other hand had joined AJ Styles, Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows by the small lake that ran near the back of the school, students often going there to think over things, Stephanie being the main one when she wanted time out from being the headmaster's daughter. In the wood area just outside the school Paige, Seth, Dean and Roman stood together after digging a hole within the shadow of the trees. There they planned to do the small funeral they had been planning.

"You ready for this Paigey?" asked Seth as he watched Dean and Roman lower the wooden box they had spent the afternoon building into the hole, where as the raven haired teenager held on to the framed photo of her family with all the things she had kept from her previous life neatly piled into two bag at her feet. Paige only nodded to the question asked, picking up the bag of items she planned on burying, placing them carefully into the wooden box along with the picture she held so tightly, she felt as if her heart was beginning to break all over again but knew it was for the best. Her family had finally accepted a possibility about her disappearance, believing she had died all those years ago. Now she too had to do as they did and accept she was no longer the teenage girl she had once been, instead she was a powerful creature of the night with others who loved her.

"Here's to the human Paige Knight" spoke Dean, speaking a few words as if it was an actual funeral. "The girl whom lived a unique life and stood out from the crowd, the one who loved her family and would have done anything for them. Here's to the girl who lived her final moments in torment thanks to those who couldn't accept she was different. May she rest in peace" finished Dean not sure what to say as he never knew the human Paige, none of them did. He had met her as the vampire she was now, just as others did. Although he would admit over the time he had known her she had gone from being scared of her own powers as a vampire to accepting of what she was and becoming confident in herself again despite never being able to go out in the sunlight again. He soon took hold of her hand and smiled as she watched Roman begin to bury the now padlocked box. Although he wondered what things she was going to burn, he knew he would find out soon enough, along with both Seth and Roman, just as he was aware she already had the matches and fuel needed to burn the items she had in the other bag. Once the box was completely buried Roman put a small pile of rocks together planting a little rose bush there as if someone was actually buried there. In a sense someone was, the memories of the past and of a life one of his friends could never go back to no matter how much she wanted to. The small group soon headed to the firepit just in the front garden of their dorm mansion, there they set everything up while paying little attention to Daniel's questioning, Dean even going as far as to send a rather evil look the mortal teens way as well as being tempted to changing his eyes to the known hybrid ones if only to make sure the other boy didn't make the small burning session any harder than it already was.

Paige soon put the firewood into the pit quickly lighting the fire, before taking out the many letters she had written over the years, along with the clothes she wore from that day, the pictures of both her and Ronnie that remained as well as the ones of the girls who had pushed her down the bank that day, even all the news paper clippings she had collected over the years. One by one she placed them into the flames, watching as they burnt and became nothing more than ashes of her past. Tears in her eyes only made more bold by the flickering flames in front of her. The final thing she had left to burn was the mobile phone she had back then, the battery long since dead, she held the shiny device in her hands silently struggling with her own subconscious if she should actually burn or keep it. The raven haired teen soon looked to her right when she felt someone wrap and arm around her, seeing Seth there trying his best to will her on without uttering a single word.

"Its time to let the past go" whispered Paige as tears left staining tracks down her cheeks, at which point she carefully placed the phone into the flames, trusting her power to heal the burns she would receive from such an act. The group of four stood together as they watched the ashes from the newspaper clippings, photos and hand written letters blow with the breeze, the orange/red glow from the flames leaving shadows. The popping could be heard as the phone burnt in the flames, the stench of melting plastic invading the nostrils of everyone in close proximity to the fire pit. Daniel once again asking questions while Brie attempted to hold him back having realised it was part of the funeral the other witches had mentioned, she knew how unpredictable at least two of them could be, just as she knew there was little anyone could do if they showed their true nature to Daniel.

"I spoke to Vince about something over the holidays, after I came back from visiting my family" quietly spoke Roman, not wanting to speak to loudly as he went through with what he had mentioned earlier on. The taller dark haired teen soon lead his three closest friends over to the seating area in the garden area, feeling peaceful despite what he had was about to explain to two of the three who accompanied him. "He tried to convince me out of it but realised after a while I'm pretty serious over it. He advised me to ask others about the ups and downs of becoming another creature, hence why I've been questioning Dean and Aleister, now all I need is a vampire to turn me into a hybrid" continued Roman revealing what he had spoken to Vince about and why he had been questioning the two vampire/werewolf hybrids of the dorm, just as his explanation explained why he was being so secretive when it come to others around the school namely his family members.

"Why do you want to become a hybrid?" asked Seth, knowing at least Dean or Aleister would have asked the same question during the interrogation Roman would have put them through with his questioning. Roman on the other hand looked down to his hands folded neatly in his lap as he tried to form the words where he could tell them and not feel so ashamed of his reasoning. He like Paige wanted to move on but knew he couldn't do that as werewolf but could if he was a like Dean, he was willingly choosing to become a hybrid to move forward and be proud of who he was rather than feeling like he was now. "Come on Roman, you wouldn't just suddenly decide over night you wanna get bit by one of your vampire friends. Something happened that made you want this" added the two toned teenager, showing he like both the remaining two was well aware something had happened to suddenly motivate the Samoan teenager to go through with his thoughts and make plans for it to happen.

"When I went to visit my family during the last few days of summer, I seen how proud they were of Nia and Tamina for being able to cast these complex spells. The whole time I felt as if they were ashamed I wasn't a witch any more, as if I was a burden to them because I was a wolf. I felt like an outsider, like I didn't belong there. But here with you three I feel as if I belong, as if your proud no matter what, I can turn to you three for anything, yet the only thing that keeps us from being there for each other is immortality. You three will live forever, be how you are now for centuries. Where as I'm still mortal, I will eventually age and die thrust leaving you three. I just want to be with the people I trust and see as my true family, to be with the people I feel as if I belong with forever" explained Roman giving his reasoning for wanting to turn, explaining in his own way he didn't want his three closest friends to suffer sometime in the future when his mortal body began to age and wither with time. He wanted to keep to the small promise the three of them made months after they first met. When he looked up, he seen the familiar cheeky grin of Dean's stretched across the hybrids lips, where as Paige too appeared to understand why he wanted such a thing. Seth on the other hand looked as if he was contemplating the entire thing while also having a silent conversation with Paige, almost as if they were trying to silently decide which one was going to turn him.

"You're insane for wanting this you know that right" responded Paige a small smile creeping on her lips as she watched the teen she was speaking to nod to her in response. Like Seth she had quickly figured he already knew the risks of being turned, just as he was likely to already know he was lucky to survive being bitten by the wolf years before hand much like he would be just as lucky to survive a bite from both species. Dean being a rare breed as he had survived both and lived to tell the story of it. "But I can understand why you want to turn, I know the feelings you're going through now, hence I wont hold you back but I will help you adjust when the time comes" added the only girl in the small group, she soon stood to hug her close friend, remembering the times he had been there for her, now it was her turn to be there for him when he needed someone there for him. "Just got to decide who's gonna bite you now" finished the teenager knowing since Roman wanted this then he should also be the one to decide who bites him, just as he would eventually have to inform his family members of what he had decided or become depending on when he tells them.

"This should be good for some free entertainment" commented Dean, his cheeky grin unmoved especially when he knew all the adjusting Roman would have to do, the raging thirst, heightened emotions and senses, the speed and healing as well as the strength. He could still recall his own experiences, how nothing was private to those around him any more. He could hear a whispering voice as if someone had shouted at him. "All the adjustments, no more changing on a full moon unless you want to, the eyes. All part of the fun" added the Ohio teen, he knew Paige and Seth would work together to help him adjust to all the new qwerks of becoming a hybrid just as he himself would. They were a team after all, friends who supported each other when they needed it the most. Plus they had been loyal to each other since coming to the school, their bond only strengthened during the time Paige went through her lowest moments. "So how you gonna tell Bayley?" asked Dean seeing the way one of his best friends in Roman looked over to him in both confusion on why he had brought up Bayley and shock that someone had noticed although he soon realised the three had probably known about his affection for Bayley for some time but kept it to themselves out of respect for him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Roman" shouted Bayley when she walked through the door of the dorm, she knew Alexa wasn't around as she had floated passed to the library earlier on, Nikki on the other hand was in the living room with her twin sister and some of her other witchy friends, Nia being one of them. The Samoan witch being surprised when the hybrid shouted for her cousin as she wasn't aware he was in the dorm having assumed he was on the tracks as he normally was. Eva and Natalya on the other hand just looked over to a smiling Nikki who only shrugged her shoulders and continued with practising some of the spells Becky and Sami had been teaching her. "Get you werewolf arse down here. I know your in the attic" added the witch/angel hybrid as she made a b-line for the stairs leading up to the bedrooms, waving at Sami and Becky as she went past and noticing AJ giggling to herself in the sun room, no doubt from how the usually huggable hybrid had come in shouting for the resident wolf. Even Summer appeared to find the amusing side in all the shouting no doubt having realised what the shouting was about. Upon entering the attic, Bayley was met with Seth and Paige looking at her before pointing towards the furthest corner, where as Dean sat in the middle of the floor, his normal cheeky grin plastered on his lips, all three having clearly heard her shouting for the Samoan wolf.

"I hate you two you know that right?" asked Roman towards two of his closest friends only to see them nod in response, Paige blowing a kiss his way as if to silently say she loved him too. He was well aware there was a good chance Bayley had heard the rumours of what he was planning to do that night, just as he was aware his family members presumed they were just random rumours started by Eva or someone who didn't get on with wolves. "What's up Bayley?" asked the Samoan wolf as he tried his best to act innocent, although he knew she had probably already heard the rumours and come to question him over them, especially when she was unlikely to forget little changes and things happening with each of her dorm mates. Bayley on the other hand soon turned to face Paige, Seth and Dean a small smile on her lips before she turned back to Roman, quickly reaching to grab hold of the back of his neck, happily pulling him towards his three best friends. A determined look on her features as she did so, she soon let him go when he was with the three others she suspected to be involved.

"You're going to become a hybrid?" asked Bayley now she could look at all four of them together, she soon realised the rumours were true when she seen the way Roman avoided making eye contact. "Why? You fine how you are, being a wolf is what makes you, you" added the huggable hybrid although she could see all three others in the room already knew his reasoning, further confirmed when Roman looked over to Seth and Paige to see Paige lying across Seth's lap, the other vampire moving to allow her to be more comfortable. The memory of the night before when the small funeral took place coming back to him, how he had told them the truth and asked for their help in his mission to be just like them. "What happened? You were so happy during the summer, accepting you were a wolf. Now you want to be a hybrid like Dean" asked Bayley moving so she was kneeling down in front of the more powerful Samoan wolf, seeing the way he still avoided her eye contact made it clear to her something had happened where he had only confided in the three he seen as his closest friends.

"Yes the rumours are true I do plan on becoming a hybrid, I'm doing it so I can be proud of what I am and not a burden to my family. These three are my true family, I can see that now. So its time I took charge of my life instead of being the dark sheep of my own family who are ashamed of what I've become. At least with being a hybrid I know I will never force everything I went through on someone else, I'll have a choice when it comes to full moons" replied Roman, confirming to the huggable hybrid the rumours were true and giving his own reasons why he had chosen to do such a thing, just as he almost felt guilty for not telling her before hand, he soon wrapped her in a hug wondering if she would be that one special someone out there for him like Paige was to Seth. "I'm not doing this to hurt anyone Bayley, I'm doing this to make sure no one will ever be forced to turn every full moon because of me, I'm doing this because I want to be more than just the Samoan witch who got bitten by a wolf" explained Roman, reassuring her he wasn't doing it because someone had forced him to, he was doing it because that was what he wanted to. He soon made eye contact with the huggable girl, seeing she was beginning to understand just as her worry and concern were beginning to fade although likely still be there due to the dangers of going through the transformation, just as both knew both Dean and Aleister were lucky to survive their transformations, both teenagers even stating they wouldn't wish the pain of going through it on another person despite the perks that come with being a vampire/werewolf hybrid.

"You three promise he'll get through this, that he'll still be the same Roman we're all used to" spoke Bayley directly to the two vampires and the other hybrid in the room, seeing each of them nod before she hugged Roman tightly already figuring he had yet to tell his family members around the school, especially since all three of his cousins and distant family friend had yet to say anything, clearly believing the rumours were just that. "When do you plan on turning? And who is to bite you?" asked Bayley, wanting to know when one of them she considered a close friend and someone she didn't see herself living without was going to be turned, she also knew either Seth or Paige would be the one to turn him. Roman soon looked towards the pair of vampires noticing how they were now challenging each other to the a random game on their phones, Dean on the other hand had once again opted to rummage through the old boxes to see what he could find.

"Tonight and Paige is the one to bite me, figured it would be less weird that way, plus its my way of letting her get payback for the times I took the mick" responded Roman revealing by the following day he would be in the late stages of turning into a hybrid, as well as informing her it would be the only girl in his close nit little group who would be biting him to kick start the entire thing off. Bayley soon nodded before walking to the door, hoping one of the many she had become close with would survive the transformation, just as she knew she would likely spend the night worrying over it. "Sami and Becky will put up the containment shields to prevent anyone entering up here during the change, these three will help me adjust. I'll be back up and out again before you know it" added Roman doing all he could to reassure the worried teenage hybrid he would be okay and back on his feet again once the worst was over. Just as he knew she would worry for the safety of the others in the dorm hence why he had mentioned the shields although he didn't mention the shields would be reinforced with the Demon's magic. Bayley could only leave once she had most of her questions answered, looking back one last time almost as if to memorise the features of the wolf who had opted to go through so much pain to become proud of himself, although she also knew he was likely doing it to keep to the promise he made the remaining three in the attic with him.

"Why didn't you tell her?" asked Dean fiddling with a lock on one of the trunks so he could see what was inside, he recognised the initials carved into it as his own, Seth, Paige and Roman's yet couldn't recall ever seeing the chained wooden trunk anywhere before. He wondered if it was something the heads of the Institute were doing so future students would one day find the trunk and learn about the four of them. After all there bond was a strong one, each being there for another when they needed it most, almost like a family unit. Roman soon looked over to Dean trying to pick the lock, a confused look on his features as he did so, clearly not understanding the question asked. "You know there is a fifty fifty chance of surviving this, so why didn't you tell her how you felt or are you playing the long game Seth was doing with Paige to the point ever their vampire abilities gave up waiting" added the shaggy haired blond as he looked over to the Samoan wolf and seen the look Seth sent his way, a smile on his lips as he poked a little fun of the vampires, although he could see now they were happy, how they were near enough inseparable but always had smiles on their lips, he could still recall the latest incident where they fell asleep in each others arms.

"If anything goes wrong, I don't want that to be her last memory of me" responded Roman, showing he didn't want his last words to Bayley to be the ones to haunt her if he didn't make it through the agonizing pain that awaited him. Just like he knew some of their other dorm mates didn't want to tell others how they felt for similar reasons. All four of them knew Finn really liked Becky but didn't want to tell her because of the difference in their magic, with one being light magic and the other being powerful in the dark side of it. Just as most of them were aware Summer had a small crush on Aleister hence why she was hesitant to practise the power of her singing voice on him, even when he had insisted it. "Plus can we please be happy for Sami and AJ who finally got together?" asked Roman showing he was actually happy for the recent pairing, just as he would be for all the ones in his dorm. He soon seen the way both Paige and Seth looked at him as well as heard Dean's triumph yells as he finally got through the locked chains on the trunk, upon opening it a small smile took over his lips, to see some of the pictures in there, even some of the things they thought they had lost, like the studded bracelet Paige used to wear and Seth's black hoody, even his jacket was in there and Roman's dog tags were. Another tag on them to explain who they used to belong to, much like they were old 8mm video wheels in there, each of them having a sticky label on.

"Looks like someone is complying things on us for future students who stay in here" spoke Dean looking through the trunk a little more to find some of their old essays as well as a map pointing to where each of them come from, even some of the drawings each of them did. He soon seen a little hand written letter, to which he picked it up carefully almost as if he was afraid it would fall apart when he touched it. He soon took the neatly written letter over to the seating area in the middle of the room, so the three he called family could read over it. A small smile appearing on his lips upon seeing Alexa's name at the bottom especially when he realised that the ghost was creating a box for those who would live on so future dorm students could learn about them and know who they were if they should ever return to the institute each of them had called home and come to accept what they were there. His smile only got slightly bigger upon seeing the resident mischievous ghost had actually predicted Roman would one day choose to become an immortal being.

 _ **Dear Future Dorm Students,**_

 _ **If you're reading this then congratulations you are officially as curious and mostly nosey as one of the four immortal beings that once lived here in Dorm C. This trunk is a memory box I created during my first years here, or at least one. This particular one is full of things to do with a group of four immortal beings I like to call the Immortal Family and close friends of mine. They are Vampire's Seth Rollins and Paige Knight (probably married by now) and Vampire/Werewolf Hybrids Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns (Roman being Bayley's special someone).**_

 _ **I know one day the four and those they love will return to the institute, so I figured like with my other original dorm mates I would create a memory box, so you can see all the mischief, fun and magic they got up to during their few years here. Some of the pictures have been enchanted to move by Finn Balor, so you can see what they were like when they were here. So to tell you a little about them and why I miss them so much as well as wish they were back here with me.**_

 _ **The only girl of the group Paige Knight was born in England, she was born a normal mundane like those in the surrounding populated cities and towns, yet when when she seventeen she was turned by an unknown female vampire, being abandoned by her creator shortly after, she spent six years alone before coming here and nine years holding on to hope of going back to her mortal life before finally moving on, her soul mate in Seth at her side.**_

 _ **Speak of which Seth Rollins is our next one, like Paige he was also a mundane before discovering the supernatural world really existed. He was eighteen and turned the same year as Paige. Our former two toned vampire had actually gone to a Halloween event with some of his friends, all of them entered the haunted maze there but only Seth was followed by the vampire ironically dressed as Dracula, when he was bitten by said vampires his friends thought it was a joke. When he wasn't seen again both his family and friends accepted he was anther victim of animal attacks. Like Paige he was abandoned by his creator but did get an explanation on why he was turned. He spent most of his time in the haunted house before it was demolished after that he drifted before being brought to the school.**_

 _ **Dean Ambrose is our next one, the curious hybrid that some how went from being a mundane to a rare hybrid within a month. He's one of the more lucky ones I met. He was the same age as Seth, eighteen when he became a supernatural being, drunk and walking through a forest on a blood moon, not realising he was actually walking towards the howling rather than away from it. He was attacked by one of the wolves but lucky survived thanks to a man named Kassius Ohno who stopped the wolf from attacking. It dawned on Dean the next day what that would mean for him on the next full moon, just as he quickly accepted Kassius offer to try something that rarely worked. Dean is one of only three people I know to have survived the change from werewolf to hybrid and the only mortal I know to have survived both. He's the mischievous one of the bunch, no doubt finding this letter long before you and sharing it with Paige, Seth and Roman in their attic hide away. Yes Dean I can see the future when I want to.**_

 _ **Anyway Roman Reigns is our next one and the last of the immortal family or at least in its original form. He was the only one of the four to be born supernatural and also went on quite the journey. He was born a witch as part of one of the greatest witch families in our world, just before coming to the school he was attacked by a werewolf and survived thrust losing his magic and being forced to break every bone in his body on full moons. At some point during our school years he asked Seth and Paige to bite him so he could be immortal like them, something that took some convincing to do. He's been happier since becoming a Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid, even helping Bayley bring her huggable dreams true when he returns here very five years.**_

 _ **I don't know when they made a promise to each other but its one each of them stayed loyal to over the years. Others who have past through the school since then have looked up to them as role models for their friendship, family bond and loyalty to each other. I think their promise was just three words. Always and Forever. I know Dean, Seth and Roman will always be there for Paige when she needs them, making sure her fear of being alone how she once was never becomes a reality, much like Roman's fear of being a burden and disappointment to his family will never happen with them, they are his family and have been proud of him over the years even if he doesn't always see it. Seth will always have some to share his centuries long life and adventures with as Dean will have others there with him to share his never ending mischief, stories and lunacy way with. If you guys ever get to meet the four, don't waste the opportunity and make some memories with them, ask them questions, whatever just don't waste the mischief and magic that always comes with them.**_

 _ **From Alexa Bliss or Twisted Bliss (Dorm C's friendly and mischievous ghost) x**_

Each of the four read over the letter of types with a small smile on theirs lips to see what Alexa had written, how she was making memory boxes for each of them and kind of predicted certain future events, like Roman deciding to become a hybrid or Dean finding the letter and sharing it with the rest of them, even how she was predicting Roman would return every five years and be there for Bayley. Just as she was predicting both Seth and Paige would one day be married. Dean soon looked back to where the trunks were seeing others with different initials carved into them, a smile come to his lips upon seeing one which had friends and couples scratched into the wood, just as he seen another with the demons initials, as well as one dedicated to the remaining hybrids and siren.

"Remind me when we see Alexa again to thank her for trying to immortalise everyone here" spoke Dean looking at the clock Roman was almost staring at, before the Samoan turned his attention to the mobile phone in his hands, an unsent message up on the family chat, ready to send in a few minutes time. Each of the remaining three knew as the seconds ticked down Roman would begin to think over what he was asking and the people he would one day have to say goodbye to, just as he would think to how his cousins and other family members would react to his decision although he wouldn't change his mind about wanting to turn into the hybrid kind. "You ready for this buddy?" asked Dean watching with Seth and Paige as Roman sent the message on his phone before nodding to answer the question, standing up before noticing Paige had already moved to be at his side ready for the part she would have to play.

"Thank you" whispered Roman looking to each of the three in the room with him and knowing Aleister would be in the sun room with their other dorm mates repeating what he was saying. "I know some don't agree with this, but still chose to support me through it. I love all of you. Through all of this I've found my true family, all of you. So when all this is over and I've learnt to control my new abilities and gotten use to the status, we'll all have a little party to celebrate where I have something special planned. So Finn hopefully by the time I get through all this you will have overcome the barriers holding you back from being happy and Summer would have realised that one person she wants to protect isn't going anywhere any time soon, if ever. See you on the other side guys" spoke the Samoan wolf, a bright smile on his lips as he looked to the future and imagining the couples that could be there when he could mingle with others outside the three in the room with him again. He knew the least he could do was show encouragement to them as they had with him. He soon nodded to Paige and held out his wrist, noticing she was careful with her grip almost as if she didn't want to hurt him more than he already destined to go through. A pained expression soon took over his features as he winced upon feeling her fangs sink into the skin there just as he realised she had yet to release him.

Roman was about to ask when he felt as if his arm was on fire, just as his vision began to blur, as his balance became unstable, he soon felt as if someone was slowly lowering him down, feeling comfy cushions beneath him. The pain slowly began to feel like his veins were on fire as the pain began to take over, he wanted to scream out but his throat hurt as if he had been doing just that for hours on end, he couldn't find his voice yet could feel as someone pressed a cool damp cloth to his head in an attempt to make the transition easier. The pain only getting worse the more it went on, just as it dawned on him why neither Dean nor Aleister would wish it on anyone. He soon felt even more pain this time protruding from his gums, the fangs appearing but felt as if someone was sticking needles there without anything to numb the pain. Things soon went black for him as the pain took over and made it seem like time itself had stopped.

Downstairs in the sun room the other dorm mates were spread around the room, each of them trying to ignore the agonising screams of pain by thinking about the words Roman had said which Aleister had happily repeated for them, Summer being in the corner nearest the doors thinking over the small bit Roman had said for her, to which the blond siren looked over to the only other vampire/werewolf hybrid suddenly realising her power had little effect on him, normally he just shook his head and continued on with what he was doing, normally helping her with confidence. She soon turned her attention to Finn knowing rather well Roman was trying to tell him to take the risk and find his own peacefulness with Becky as he clearly longed to do. She was the only witch he had eyes for most of the residents of the institute could see it.

"So who's arranging Roman's welcome to hybrid status party?" asked Sami looking around the room to see some of those around looking at him as if he had completely lost his mind, the exception being made for AJ Styles who chuckled to himself from besides Finn and Aleister who also appeared to find the funny side in his comment. "What I'm sure Bayley there would love the first dance with the newly changed hybrid, just as I'm sure all of us could do with something to cheer us up a little bit, with Paige's funeral and Nikki's break up, not to mention Finn refusing to do something. We all need a little pick me up. Why not when all of us are here together again" added the red haired witch as he sat besides his crazy girl. Looking around the room, seeing all the faces looking back at him, some with concern in their eyes while others appeared to be thinking over things, almost like Roman's words echoed in their ears or were thinking over other things. AJ soon moved a little closer as the sun began to go down, lighting up the glass room they sat in with pinks, oranges and purples. As well as bringing a relaxing aura to each of them there. The group peacefulness was soon disturbed by the sound of someone knocking on the door, Alexa's voice echoing shortly after as she informed each of them it was Nia and Tamina at the door, as well as mentioning they were there to see Roman. Nikki soon stood and walked over to the main entrance of the dorm, opening the door shortly after with a smile, although with little enthusiasm that she would actually be able to help.

"Hey can we see Roman, we got a weird text from him" spoke Nia at least thankful it was her former dorm mate whom had opened the door, she got an eerily feeling when she noticed how the mansion was quiet despite being home to some of the more mischievous students at the school, although she could hear Summer's quiet singing like she was practising something. Tamina stood next to her reading over the message sent to all of Roman's family members and to herself, worry taking over as she tried so desperately to tell herself it was a pitiful attempt at a joke by the werewolf. "We just want to make sure he's okay, ask him if the text was just some terrible attempt at a joke, other family members are pretty worried as well" spoke the Samoan witch as she remembered the phone calls she got from other family members back home as she suspected Jimmy and Jey did. Nikki soon sighed to herself unsure how she was going to explain this one to her former dorm mate, how was she supposed to tell the pair of witches their cousin and close friend was in the midst of changing from werewolf to hybrid, a change that could potential result in his death.

"He can't come to the door at the moment. There was an incident earlier on, Sami and Becky had to contain him in the attic with both Vampires and one of the hybrids. Best not to go up there, whatever happened he's still pretty angry about it" responded Nikki hoping both girls would accept the excuse she had made up and leave for their own dorm, her hopes were however diminished when Roman screamed out in pain, the sound almost vibrating off the walls and through the floors, both Tamina and Nia looked at each other before the former barged into the house quickly making her way upstairs towards the screaming. She was about to enter the attic when she was stopped in her path by Finn appearing seemingly from nowhere, he only looked back to see Paige sat just behind the Samoan placing a wet cloth across his forehead in an attempt to help him as well as trying to hold back her tears upon seeing someone she looked upon as family in so much pain.

"If you enter you wont be able to leave until they do. You'll be putting yourself in danger" spoke Finn in a low but quiet voice almost as if he was trying not to disturb the three in the attic with Roman, even when he knew they could still hear his words as Aleister most likely could from the sun room. The Samoan teenager didn't take a slight bit of notice before entering the room, seeing the way Dean looked up to her and how Seth moved close to his soul mate in an effort to protect her while she cared for Roman. "You'll be in there until the transition is complete" added Finn from the door before disappearing with a blink of an eye, Nia soon turned to the three occupants of the room, seeing how neither took any notice of her, instead they kept their focus on Roman. She watched Dean as he took the cloth from Paige and patted it to the soon to be hybrid's forehead, while Seth turned his attention to putting blankets of the wolf when he began to shiver with the cold, Paige on the other hand took hold of one of his hands in an attempt to give him comfort and so he knew he wasn't alone at any point during this. Just as all three carefully listened to his heartbeat to reassure themselves he would make it through the changes.

"What's happening to him?" asked Nia not seeing the bite mark on his wrist nor did she see the fangs protruding from his teeth, instead she seen her cousin lying on a make shift bed of cushions appearing to be in distress or pain, although Finn's words about a transformation were getting her curiosity up. "Er Hello, I'm not just a figment of your imagination you know. I am here and apparently trapped with you three mindless creatures" added the Samoan witch noticing how Seth looked to her, his eyes turning blue as if to scare her just as they were filled with hatred, she stepped back in fear being thankful when Paige appeared at Seth's side placing her hands on his shoulder as if to calm him slightly, just as Nia watched as Seth placed his forehead to Paige's before returning to Roman's side leaving the girls be for the time being but keeping a close watch much like Dean would be from his place besides Roman.

"We're not mindless creature. Right now we're the only ones helping him, we're the ones who will be at his side as he adjusts, to teach him to control himself and socialise with other again. Might want to consider that since he ask for this because of how everyone else made him feel" replied Paige before walking over to where Roman had been before Bayley had come up and before she had bitten him. Once there she got the letter with Nia's name on, giving it to the Samoan witch and realising he had several letters under a piece of paper that read to be opened in the event of my death. The raven haired vampire soon returned to her place with the three boys, once again taking hold of Roman's hand while anticipating him waking up, they knew he would now aim at Nia first since she had put herself in harms way in an attempt to get answers. The three immortals were also aware there was a chance Roman would no longer recognise his blood relatives as family upon waking up.


	8. Chapter 8

"What's happening to him?" asked Nia from the corner where the wooden trunks hid, from her spot she could see everything so clearly, as her cousin went from hot to cold and vice versa, how each of the three immortals did everything they could to help him with a gentle touch, even how each of them would stop in their tracks when Roman stopped flailing and screaming in pain like they were listening for something before sighing to themselves almost in relief before carrying on once more. It was as if they had forgotten she was even trapped in the attic with them, that alone made her wonder what they were doing as well as what Paige's words meant. The Samoan witch soon noticed how the three looked to each other almost as if her words had suddenly reached through whatever invisible barrier was around them.

"He's changing" responded Dean, his voice quiet almost emotionless as he looked over to the Samoan witch attempting to hide from them in the shadows the furthest corner provided. "He chose to become a hybrid like me, to become immortal. You being here will only make his temptation for blood stronger" added the hybrid as he looked back to where his closest friends were, how Paige was now sat on the chair close by, her eyes slowly turning black from her hunger, much like Seth's were. Seth himself was sat close to Roman seemingly as far from the entrance to the attic and Nia as he could get, both trying their hardest to keep their lust for blood under control especially when they knew it could be deadly to those they attacked. "You put yourself in harms way without thinking, now you risk being killed all because you couldn't wait for answers" added the hybrid before returning to his friends noticing Nia still held the unopened letter from Roman in her hands, almost like she was afraid to open it and read the words he had neatly scribbled on the paper in an attempt to explain what he was doing and why he had chosen to do such a thing.

"Read the letter" called Seth from the opposite side of the room, a small smile coming to his lips upon listening to what was going on downstairs, Summer singing softly as if she hoped Roman would hear her and calm slightly thrust making his transition from werewolf to hybrid that little bit more easier. He could also hear Nikki talking to her twin sister about the possibility of finding love once more as well as Alexa giggling at something. Yet what caught his attention most was hearing Finn ask Becky if he could talk to her alone for a few minutes, promising it wouldn't take that long although he did mention something about going to the attic. The dark haired vampire knew his two companions had also heard the resident demon's words much like they had heard AJ Styles mention something about a mundane who had caught his attention and attraction. Nia on the other hand slowly turned over the envelope with her name on, unsure of what to expect in the letter or if she was ready to open it. The words Dean had spoken to her still ringing in her ears as the danger of her reckless decision sunk in, she watched from her place as Seth moved only to gently grip the arm of Paige and pull her over to him, so she was sharing the chair he occupied, her legs hanging over the left arm of the chair as a small smile appeared on her lips.

" _For all members of my family,_

 _Hopefully by the time you read this or understand what I mean by it, it will be too late to stop me or change my mind on the decision I have made. For a long while now I have felt as if I am a burden to the family, as if I don't belong. All because of becoming a werewolf. For that reason and no longer wishing to be a burden to anyone I have decided to become a hybrid, that way I choose when I turn and I can find who I truly am without feeling like an outsider or a burden to any of you._

 _I will however inform you that with the transformation comes some risks, one the change itself may result in my death, something both hybrids I aim to be like warned me off as did both vampires I asked. Two, I wont be able to socialise with anyone outside those who are immortal like myself until I have learnt to control my blood lust and new abilities which come with being a vampire/werewolf hybrid and third, I may not recognise any of you as my family or anyone I previously knew before the transition. If that does happen then I apologise in advance but there is little anyone will be able to do about it, no magic could correct the damage done by the werewolf attack years before so I doubt there will be a magical solution to me not recognising family members._

 _Please don't be angry at any of my friends, Dean and Aleister spend plenty of time trying to convince me out of going through with it, even telling me they wouldn't wish such pain on their worst enemy. Much like both Seth and Paige refused to help me until I said I would find another vampire to do it, they only agreed to minimise the risks I would be taking. I will be in safe hands with all of them as I have always been since coming to the institute, in a way its become my home much like Dean, Seth and Paige have become my family._

 _Goodbye for now_

 _Roman"_

Nia read over the letter with tears pricking the corner of her eyes, only now had it dawned on her Roman wasn't doing any of this to spite anyone as she had originally concluded but he was doing it for himself and to feel as if he belonged somewhere. Just as she felt a spark of guilt, especially when she knew she was part of the reason he had decided to do something as life threatening as turning from werewolf to hybrid. All the times she had showed off the spells she could do in front of other family members, making sure he was there when she did, had caused him to feel like a burden and an outside to the family both came from. Just as she knew Tamina was right, almost like the other Samoan could predict future events, or she knew what Roman would eventually turn to doing. Nia soon looked up when she heard the same Irish ascent voice that warned her not to enter the attic hours before hand, seeing Finn stood there with the fiery haired witch, the red head looking confused on why he had taken her there, although a small smile graced her lips to see Roman peaceful for the time being and the remaining three around the burning fire, Paige sitting in Seth's lap as Dean sat close to Roman attempting to make a small scrap book of sorts almost like he was intending to show it to the soon to be Samoan hybrid as a way to remember what was.

"Seth and Paige are vampire soul mates, destined to be together for centuries" softly spoke Finn as he tried to explain how he was feeling, he knew all supernatural had someone out there for them, a perfect match. The pair of vampires contained in the attic were his example of that since they were the only ones he knew to have found each other. "When I was sent here as to learn by The Undertaker, I had no idea I would find someone like they found each other. I spent years watching as others of my kind walked the mortal realm hoping to find their match yet failed to do so. So when I found you, I was scared, confused. Terrified as I didn't know what it meant. Well at least I didn't until I seen Seth felt the same way for Paige as I do for you" added the demon, showing he had gone through so many emotions when he had found Becky so many years before. The Irish witch soon looked towards Finn the words Roman had spoken through Aleister earlier on suddenly dawning on her, it was Roman's way of giving the demon before her the courage he needed to go through with something that had almost paralysed him with fear.

"Its about time" responded Becky, a cheeky grin coming to her lips as she pulled the blood pouches she had retrieved on the way up out of the bag they were kept in, making sure to have a few extra ones for when Roman finally woke up and returned to them. "I've know since you convinced me to come here, just as I knew you needed time although I wasn't expecting you to literally take years. Plus it should be fun, to my knowledge the first demon/witch pairing" added Becky acknowledging what was before her as well as knowing their would be struggles in their future, he was immortal but did have the option to give it up if he chose to, much like they would face other struggles at some point down the line as she was sure both Bayley and Roman would if anything came from the playful flirting, as would Aleister and Summer now Summer had finally realised the Dutch hybrid had no intention of going anywhere. "Nia" called Becky holding out a bag full of snacks and drinks for the witch to have since it was unknown how long she would be trapped in their with the others. "Something for you to eat and drink, there is some books in the blue trunk in the farthest right corner, as well as a few films to keep you entertained. Someone will be up every few hours to make sure you're okay and bring you what you need" finished Becky reassuring the other witch, the others who called the dorm home would check up on her every so often and look after her while she was trapped there. Something the dark haired witch appeared to appreciate since she was well aware Tamina had left, although from Dean's update every so often she was aware Brie was still there.

Elsewhere in Dorm B, Eva looked out her bedroom window, over to the black and white mansion one of the witches she called friend had left to become a permanent resident of. The bright red haired witch often wondered how Nikki had managed to survive there without giving up, just as she was curious to know what it was about the older Bella twin the other residents of the opposite dorm liked. Natalya, Brie even Eva herself had last weeks if not days in amongst the chaos and havoc in Dorm C yet Nikki was yet to be driven from the place, instead she had appeared to have been welcome with open arms much like AJ Lee had. The red head had often wondered what it was about the dorm that others envied much like she wondered why so many had given up trying to settle there. Even Stephanie McMahon herself had reclined the opportunity to stay in the black and white mansion that housed Dorm block C.

"Nattie" called Eva as the third generation student walked past, a bright smile on her lips as she normally had. The blond soon entered the room Eva had called her from, the high end clothes still yet to be hung neatly piled on the bed as the red head teen stood near the balcony door looking over to the black and white mansion. "How long did you last in there? Why did you leave?" asked the red head which noticing Stephanie had also entered the room, the rivalry she had going with Paige clearly still on her mind despite the English vampire having no interest in it or even caring for it. Natalya soon looked to her feet trying to remember how long she had lasted in the dorm infamous with both mischief and magic, as well as why she had left it. She knew it wasn't because she didn't feel welcome, upon seeing Stephanie a smile appeared on her lips. The person to nail the decision home was no longer in the dorm.

"I lasted six months and left because I couldn't handle Baron's attitude towards me and everyone else. He always blamed the full moons. Roman was the total opposite always so kind and caring, almost as if the three he calls best friends helped to keep him on the right track" responded Natalya remembering the kindness so clearly, how Roman had been there to help her take her things to her room, even how he had hugged her goodbye when she left. Much like she was all to aware Paige had no idea what Stephanie seen in the rivalry or why the youngest McMahon seemed to dislike her so much. "I think Brie last two months, she left because of her disagreements with Becky, as well as Dean's wicked ways. They didn't take too kindly to someone trying to lead them like the other dorms" finished the blond Canadian, a bright smile on her lips upon remembering some of the memories she had created while in the opposite dorm, she could still remember where her room was, even who was either side of her. Just as she could remember the vampires being in the rooms furthest away from everyone else with Dean near them to make sure they didn't attack anyone even when they had full control of their thirsts and appetites.

"I left thanks to Alexa and Summer. Alexa with ghostly pranks, she recruited Dean on the odd occasion, where as Summer just didn't like me and I didn't like her which was pretty awkward since we were right across the hall from each other. Alexa's last prank of replacing all my stuff with Becky's clothes was the final one especially when Becky threw a hissy and had a go at me over it" spoke Eva revealing she had left thanks to a combination of dorm mates and things. The final one being Alexa's ghostly pranks. Stephanie on the other hand looked between the two girls, noticing the English vampire had nothing to do with either leaving, noticing neither of those who were immortal did anything to force any one to leave the dorm they called home, instead they had accepted what was and got on with their lives. "How about you Stephanie, how did the rivalry between you and Paige start?" asked Eva, knowing that was the billion dollar question, she couldn't recall one student in the school who knew how the rivalry had began although she had heard plenty of rumours and stories on it. Most knew the only two to have the answers to questions regarding the rivalry were the two involved although it was rather evident to see one wasn't bothered by it and often continued on like nothing had ever happened.

"Being the headmasters daughter and all, I'm used to getting things my way, to people doing as I say and doing whatever they can to be friends and so on. But with Paige it was different, she never listened to anything I said, didn't even notice I was there. Instead of following the rules I set she followed her own. When it was girls in one dorm and boys in another. She would stay in her room most of the day, wouldn't listen to a single instruction and often ignored everyone. I felt so inferior to her, in a way still do since she still doesn't take any notice. I get she's immortal and will live way longer than me and most in the school but I hate it when people ignore me or treat me like everyone else. So I spent the last couple of years attempting to prove I'm not just another girl in the school, I'm not just another witch who thinks they're special. I'm a threat to her" explained Stephanie revealing what it was that sparked the one sided rivalry although she had yet to noticed her efforts had little effects or the desired response she had hoped for. The only think Stephanie hadn't tried was the one she knew would hurt the raven haired vampire the most, to inform her family she was technically still alive. Even when they had given up searching and accepted she was gone.

"You still want to prove you're the queen b around here" spoke Eva picking up on it almost instantly, to which she received a nod in response where as Natalya sighed heavily before leaving, wondering if Stephanie would be like that with everyone who didn't bow down and pamper her every need. Eva soon noticed the look to appear in Stephanie's eyes suggesting she still had one trick up her sleeve to prove to the entire school she was the queen and would put all in their place eventually. "What do you have planned?" asked the red haired witch as she looked back towards the black and white mansion, seeing Nia in the attic window looked bored and slightly concerned over something although she was sure Brie would inform her upon her eventual return.

"Her parents and siblings spent years looking for her, up until a few weeks ago they did everything they could to raise awareness, from TV appearances, billboards and news paper ads to sending up paper lanterns on the anniversary she went missing. They have no clue about the supernatural world, or that Paige is a vampire. Informing them of the truth and bringing them here to see her, would put her in her place and prove to everyone why I'm queen around here" replied Stephanie, revealing she had kept a close watch on Paige and had found the newspaper clips in her old room, reading over them she was able to find the English vampire's family, much like she had kept a close eye on what they were doing, even listening to the news as it was announced they had finally accepted Paige was unlikely to come home alive. The youngest McMahon soon looked over to Eva seeing the look in her eye suggesting she was more than willing to help with such a plan as well as to do anything she could to take vengeance on those in Dorm C, believing she much like Stephanie was above the rules and consequences.

"What about the others in the dorm?" asked Eva giving off hints she was more than happy to make everyone in the dorm suffer, even if it was for her own wicked gain. She knew Becky would be difficult to hurt, as would the demons especially when they were impossible to get information out of or even force to suffer, they were from an entire different realm after all, their leader being one who ruled with an iron fist yet was caring and understanding towards each who he ruled over much like the second in command was. Stephanie soon looked over to the dyed red haired witch, seeing she was serious about tormenting those in the black and white dorm. A wicked smile come to her lips almost as if she was trying to act innocent to the silent accusing look Stephanie had plastered on her features.

"I don't care about the others in the dorm. What you do is your provocative just make sure no one else gets involved. If your caught then you deal with the consequences" responded the headmasters daughter, leaving the room shortly after only to come face to face with Nikki who had returned to her old dorm with her sister, unable to bare the screams of pain and tears from those around her. Plus she felt somewhat jealous of what Sami and AJ had as well as what Finn had finally gained with Becky, they had what she longed for. Love and happiness. Stephanie soon attempted to get around the older Bella witch only for the other teenager to step with her to prevent her from leaving. "Can I help you Nikki?" asked Stephanie, a hint of annoyance in her voice while frustration took over her features even when she tried to mask it with a smile. Nikki on the other hand just folded her arms over her chest, in her own way showing she had heard what the two girls were talking about.

"A little warning Stephanie, you go through with what your planning there wont be a force on this earth that will stop Paige from getting to you. After so long she's finally moving on and accepting she's a vampire. Right now she's up in the attic with Dean and Seth helping Roman as he goes from a painful transformation. Oh and she doesn't care for some pathetic rivalry, she just wants to live her life with the people she loves, while they're still here with her" spoke Nikki with a smile on her lips, she knew there was little anyone could do to prevent a vampire from getting to someone they were targetting just as she knew there probably wasn't any other magical being willing to help Stephanie if she went through with bringing a grieving family to the school just to get a one up. "All you would be proving to everyone here is your the Queen Bitch around here. Paige ignores everyone when she doesn't want to socialise. At that time her three best friends were in another dorm, she felt alone, plus she was the only vampire in a dorm full of witches. You wouldn't like it if the roles were reversed so why do it to someone else?" finished the older Bella twin as she looked at Stephanie hoping her words would get through to her, she knew when it come to Eva and Mandy for that matter trying to talk them out of things would be useless, as it had been in the past.

"Red and Gold all the way" called Eva from her room, looking at a picture of herself and her best friend in Mandy Rose, both girls had been gifted with the magic, although so far both had only used it to torment others. Mandy having recently gained hers back after Cross had bound her magic to an object, only having reversed the dark magic when Vince had given her no other choice although he had promised to keep a closer eye on the teenage girl who had been nicknamed the Wicked Witch of the institute. "If Stephanie doesn't do it then me and Mandy will, everyone in that dorm can suffer. No other dorm has been granted permission to be like theirs. The trolls have their own, us witches have two one for us girls and one for the guys, the wolves have their own, as do the teachers, even the ghosts have somewhere they can be. Those who practice dark magic are near the wolves yet Dorm C is a mix of everything. A ghost, siren, hybrids, vampires, werewolf, witches even demons, its impossible for all of them to get along yet some how they do" almost shouted Eva as she gained the attention of the others in the dorm, her careless attitude coming through clearer as she showed her true intention for wanting to make those in the black and white dorm suffer. It wasn't to gain the upper hand in an unseen rivalry or get payback for something they had done to her, it was to show the entire student body she and Mandy were going to take over and change things in the school.

"There isn't any wolves in the dorm any more, or at least there wont be when Roman wakes up" responded Brie her voice calm, the complete opposite to Eva's rage filled one. She could see the confusion in the eyes of all but her identical twin's eyes, suggesting they had either not heard the rumours or thought it was all a joke of some kind. "Roman asked Paige and Seth to turn him into a hybrid, even when both vampire/werewolf hybrids told him about the pain" added the younger Bella, a sad smile coming to her lips upon hearing Roman's reasoning for wanting to go through such pain and through an alteration that could end up killing him. Just as she had seen the tears in Bayley's eyes, how one of the two demons stayed by her side like a shoulder to cry on. Being there for her when she needed him most. "Apparently Vince already knows, Roman told him of his intentions upon returning from the summer holidays" finished Brie, as she looked towards the black and white mansion, like Natalya remember her time in the dorm as well as the mistakes she had made. Yet despite that they still befriended her. She knew what Eva didn't like was the family like bound every student felt upon entering the dorm, whether you were there as a permanent main stay or for a temporary stay. The pranks pulled and laughter were what made the place feel like a home away from home, just as she knew some of them would be returning to mortal society when they were released from being students, much like others would stay and become teachers or travel around the world for a while.

"Might as well put what ever rivalry you intend to start behind you. They will always win, the vampires and one sub species of hybrid will out live you, the other hybrid couldn't careless for your pathetic games, the siren can cause more damage than you just by singing, where as the witches are more powerful. The demons would protect them. They are a family, hurting one will result in catching the wrath of all of them" spoke Natalya, knowing from Dean's jokes every now and again what things could be like and she knew Becky and Sami were powerful considering they could do advanced magic, far beyond what others of their age group was capable of much like she could see Nikki too was beginning to learn and grow in power thanks to the guidance offered. "No to mention AJ Lee will be able to use her gift of knowing everyone's power against you. Which ever way you look at it, you and Mandy will be outmatched in every way" added the blond Canadian before hugging Nikki tightly, happy to see her again despite the reason being the pained screams that filled up every room and hall of the mansion she called home now. Natalya, Brie and Nikki knew when Nia returned it would be safe for Nikki to return to the mansion once more, although none of them knew how long that would actually be.


	9. Chapter 9

The halls and many rooms of Dorm C had fallen deathly quiet. Those who called it home almost feared to breath as they waited for some sort of sound from the attic to reassure them all was good. AJ clung on to Sami much like Bayley buried her head into AJ Styles shoulder in an attempt to find comfort there. Even Summer stepped a little closer to Aleister as she waited for any sound even a scream of pain, the long wait being what caused each of them to almost suffer in the lasting silence. A smirk soon appeared on the Dutch Hybrids lips upon hearing the soft voice of the raven haired vampire. His smirk not going unnoticed by Becky as she sent a questioning look his way as did Finn who had also spotted the expression Aleister tried to hide.

"Roman's awake" whispered Aleister as if he was afraid to break the silence to have fallen over them like a blanket, his smirk turning to a smile as each of them let out the breath they had been holding. "Nia should be down soon, then teaching him to control himself and adjust begins. I believe Bayley would be at great help in that department" commented the Dutch hybrid almost as if it wasn't aimed at anyone in-particular, just as he spotted the confused look now plastered on the huggable hybrids features. Clearly showing she had been unaware of how the newly turned Samoan truly felt for her. "Motivation, normally when he does something he does it for you" finished Aleister as he moved some of his hair from his eyes, he soon heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs, much louder than the others could, the Samoan witch who had been trapped upstairs for hours soon appearing, more pale than normal and tears sparkling in her eyes. Almost as if something had happened that had scared her or broken who she had once been.

In the attic Roman stood at the door, looking out towards the small hall that lead to the stairs, confusion painted clearly on his features as he tried to recall who the teenage girl who ran from the large wooden room was. She had spoken his name as if they had known each other, yet he couldn't remember a single thing about her, not even recalling meeting her before or a single time they could have met. The tears in her eyes suggested his response to her and some how hurt her yet she didn't stay long enough for him to ask her anything, even now he could still her hear sniffles as she left the dorm making sure to slam the door behind her. The newly turned hybrid soon turned to those he was sure he knew, noticing how Seth and Dean stood either side of Paige as if protecting her. Even how Paige herself held on to an arm of both of them, he recognised them instantly, his three best friends or as he now viewed them his brothers and sister. Dean soon passed the scrapbook he had been working on throughout the hours to the new hybrid, watching as he flicked through the crumbled and sticky pages.

"I don't recognise some of these people" voice Roman, his tone flat and straight to the point as he pointed to the ones he couldn't recall. Nia, Eva, Charlotte as well as Jimmy and Jey being among them. Yet he named everyone else in the pictures. "Aleister, Summer I can remember her beautiful singing voice. Bayley always so loving and kind to everyone around her, Becky the fiery witch, Finn and AJ Styles our resident demons and almost like protectors. AJ Lee our newbie witch and baby of the little dorm family, ever smiling Sami. Princess Nikki. Alexa the mischief ghost but also a great friend and listener, always does whatever it takes to get someone here to smile and to protect those she cares for" spoke the Samoan as he named them, already figuring Aleister was downstairs repeating his words to the others, just as he could guess he was giving those in the room with him peace of mind. "Then you three my immortal family. My three best friends. My sister and brothers" finished Roman as he walked towards them with the intention of hugging them tightly despite all he wanted to do was go down to Bayley and tell her the truth on something as well as wrap her in a tight embrace filled with happiness and love.

"Welcome back" cheerfully mumbled Paige as she walked over to him, a blood bag in her grasp knowing he would likely be wanting something to satisfy his thirst, if only to prevent the deadly temptation that came with ignoring it. "Once you've had this you can go down and see the others. I believe Nikki even wrote a poem for you" spoke the raven haired vampire as she tried to recall the older Bella twin returning, she could remember her leaving for a little while with Brie, yet had not heard her return. Although she had heard Eva shouting something from Dorm B hours before hand. The Samoan soon reached out for the blood, noticing he wasn't disgusted by the sight of it any more. If anything he was excited and looked forward to see what it taste like, quickly guessing that was the vampire side of him. "Enjoy, just don't drink it too fast" whispered Paige as she went to the door to lightly tap on the invisible containment, a smile appearing on her pale features when Finn appeared along side Becky, both of them working together to remove the barriers in place and grant the four in the large room freedom.

"Nikki should be back soon, she sent a message earlier saying she was going to bring Stephanie, Brie and Natalya too" casually spoke Becky, although she was curious to know why the Billion Dollar Princess had decided she wanted to visit them, especially when she had never made any attempt to before. Seth too also appeared intrigued over the idea of Stephanie McMahon coming to them, although he wondered if it was about the shouting they had heard earlier or whatever Red and Gold was supposed to be. "You are free to leave. Oh and Roman I think Bayley is getting excited to see you" finished the red haired Irish teenager as she smiled to the man she was happy to be associated with, much like she would be the same for all the others who found their own personal version of a happy ending.

Over in Dorm B, Eva stood in her room looking out over the balcony as she thought about what she wanted to do to each of those in the black and white mansion, even to Nikki who she was sure would exact revenge on her some way. Mandy stood at her side, her line of stare locked on to the mansion before her, how it seemed so normal but was home to a mix of all supernatural beings, all with the potential of being deadly to others who provoked them, yet her mind remained set on what she and Eva had been scheming for hours. She was well aware Eva had already made contact with what remained of the Knight family informing them she had information on their missing daughter's location as well as giving them the news she was indeed still alive. The red head had also happily arranged a time they could meet in person so she could show them what she claimed was true. The two teenage witches heard as Brie announced that the small group of four were going to the black and white mansion, the pride in her voice suggesting she was looking forward to it, almost disgusted the pair of girls.

"Causing pain to Paige will force Seth to suffer, we can probably get to Roman and Dean via the same way" spoke Eva, as she flicked her red hair over her shoulder and made sure it looked as fabulous as she felt shortly after. "Bayley we've been tormenting for years, so she's not a problem, Becky and Sami we can use their previous relationship against them, I doubt Miss AJ knows about that. As for Alexa we remind her of how she ended up being trapped in this god forsaken place" listed Eva remembering the research they had done on the small family unit inside the black and white mansion. Just as she knew hurting Nikki wouldn't be much of a challenge, especially when they could use her past failed relationship and her identical twin's diary entries against her.

"As for Nikki, well we have all the things here for that. After all she was a form dorm mate here so we have all the dirt needed on that one. I believe there was a rumour about Summer causing the death of someone a couple years back" whispered Mandy as if she was being caution about the others in the dorm, Nia and Tamina being just two of them she wasn't keen on finding out about their little torment session. "The real challenge will be Aleister and the demons. Who knows what will torment and force them to suffer. No one really knows Aleister and the demons are near impossible to find things on" muttered Mandy only to see her partner in past and future crime look to her with a small victorious grin, thrust giving off the impression she was aware of something most others didn't know. "What don't I know?" questioned the blond teenager as she looked over to the red head she called best friend, the glamorous persona only really hid her true fowl personality.

"Demons are immortal like vampire and some hybrids" responded the dyed red haired girl, the same victorious look placed firmly on her features as she remembered something she had read in a book during on of JBL's boring history of magic classes. It just so happened she had read ahead and found out a little bit of information that was sure to change the entire relationship between the fiery haired Irish witch and the demon who loved her so much. Mandy could only look at her with intrigue and confusion as she gestured for Eva to continue on and put her out of the misery of not knowing. "Demon's can't give up their immortality, those who fall in love with them are given a choice, either go with them to the underworld and be immortal or walk away and be forced to forget everything about the one they loved. It would be like they never met and torment for the demon who will remember everything" finished Eva as she looked over to her partner in crime and best friend, knowing that would result in hell on earth for Finn especially if Becky happened to choose to walk away from him.

"Lets do this" replied Mandy as she looked to Eva and held up her hand waiting for the normal high five and their secret handshake. She was aware if anything went wrong then there would be no escape for them, much like there would be little anyone could do if those they intended on hurting and forcing to suffer happened to retaliate. Eva soon walked into Brie's room quickly retrieving the girl's diary from beneath the pillows on the left side of the bed, much like she got other things the par would be needing such as old photos of Sami and Becky when they had once dated almost a life time ago in school years. The pair of girls soon walked out Eva knowing Paige and likely Seth being the last two to suffer since they're little surprise in the form of her family were on their way to the school. Upon reaching the mansion doors, both girls breath heavily as if they had just ran across the small peaceful garden area that separated the dorms.

"Can we help you?" asked Alexa as she looked at the two girls, her expression suggesting she wasn't in the mood for the games they likely had planned nor was she going to be fooled by their pitiful attempts to seem innocent. "Whatever you're planning you can forget it, your three dorm mates are in the sun room" spoke the mischievous ghost as she floated to the side and allowed them in, already getting the sense of dread although she didn't understand why, the girls hadn't even done anything but walk through the front entrance with their normal sway. Stephanie, Natalya and Brie all looked confused to see the two girls, where as Nikki too got the sense of dread, the feeling of something terrible about to happen wouldn't leave her be.

"We just came to share a few things with everyone, you know like memories of older times" mumbled Mandy as she began to get nervous and unsure of what she was about to do and help cause. "We even brought pictures" added the blond as she placed specific pictures on the table closest to AJ, so she couldn't ignore them. Sami on the other hand appearing unsure as although a sense of nostalgia washed over him when he seen the pictures of him and Becky together from their past relationship much like he did when he remembered the time he and Bayley had dated if only for a short period yet also pictured. Nikki soon put down her notepad and pen, picking up the pictures while realising what the girls were attempting to do. "Must hurt huh Nikki, knowing Sami ended his previous relationships on good terms, knowing he didn't have to erase any memories or lie to anyone" cheerfully spoke Mandy as she looked over to her former dorm friend, seeing the tears begin to prick the corner of her eyes.

"Must hurt even more to know Brie there thought you deserved the pain you got when you ended things with John. She even thought you abandoned her when you moved to this pathetic dorm" announced Eva not sparing anyone feelings and seeing the hatred burning brightly in Brie's eyes as Nikki got up and left the room, AJ on the other hand pulled the pictures scattered on the table closer to her, a sense of hurt hitting her, especially when Sami had promised her he had never dated anyone else in the dorm before. "What about you Becky, I bet you don't know the truth about your precious Finn. I bet you don't know he can't give up his immortality even for you. Its you who will be given the choice. Either stay with him and join the underworld as an immortal like him or walk away and have all knowledge and memories of his existence erased" continued the red head as she watched Finn looked down almost in guilt, just as she could almost see the betrayal appear in the eyes of Becky before she too left the room. That only bringing victorious grins to the lips of both Eva and Mandy as they saw their plan begin to work and better than they originally thought. Bayley soon stood to her feet wasting little time in getting to the pair who were more than content on hurting those she seen as a second family. Striking both with a hard slap across the right cheek as she watched the victorious smiles be replaced with shock and almost furious expressions. Both girls soon held a hand to where a red handprint now marked their features.

"Even I didn't think you two could fall so low. I don't care if you torment me. But them that's a different matter" shouted Bayley as she refused to show either of them the respect they demanded but didn't deserve. "Neither of them did anything to you, they just try and live their lives away from the drama that comes with being a teenager. They don't need you two pathetic cows coming in and making everything more difficult just because you think everyone should kiss the ground you walk on" continued the normally lovable and quiet hybrid, she looked to both girls, her fearlessness and hatred burning brightly. Both Mandy and Eva appearing shocked that Bayley of all people stood up to them or even raised her voice towards them. The lovable hybrid could confidently say she hated both teenage witches before her, the sadistic nature and will to hurt others far out weighed anything others had once said was good about them. They only used people to get what they wanted, much like she was hoping one day their cruel actions would catch up with them and their luck would finally run out.

"Whatever" scoffed Eva as she stood to her feet and casually pushed Bayley backwards, watching as Roman moved in a blink of an eye to save her going through the glass table, the glare he sent the red head giving it away he was quickly losing patience and control. "Its not like you can do anything to stop us, much like Alexa can't do anything to get out of being stuck here at the school. Must be annoying to be forced to watch others come and go whenever they pleased while you're trapped here by whatever keeps ghosts from moving on or like Summer who can never truly forget the boy she killed, what his name again oh right Fandango" confidently spoke Eva as she reminded the siren and ghost of something that haunting both of them, Alexa happily floated towards them, her expression changing to a more menacing the closer she got to them.

"You do know I can take over and control you whenever I want right. I maybe trapped here but at least I can help future students, at least I'll be here to watch your downfall. Believe me its coming and when it does no one will come and help you, no one will even miss you. Both of you are going to be alone when everyone else has found their happiness. I'll be right here to remind you of how it happened" whispered Bliss thrust showing them their attempts to hurt her had failed, she smiled once more after that before disappearing to attempt to find both Nikki and Becky. She had chosen to focus on those who had already been hurt while also knowing it would be difficult to do the same with those who remained. Dean had said several times his life is far better as a supernatural being, much like Roman had little to no memory of those he called family before, as evident when he didn't even recognise his own cousin in Nia.

"Well we only have one more thing left to say" spoke Mandy, her stuck up attitude coming through as the sadistic smile returned to her painted lips, she soon looked around those who remained noticing neither of the demons appeared to pleased with either her or Eva. If looks could kill then she knew then both herself and Eva would be dead and buried at that point. Sami on the other hand could only look at the pictures that had ended up hurting the person he truly felt whole with. "There's a little surprise on its way for Paige. Something that she wont forget anytime soon. Think of it as a little peace offering between us" muttered the blond before she spotted the way Stephanie, Natalya and Brie looked at each other, the three girls quickly realised what Eva and Mandy were referring to as well as knowing they had to warn the vampire in question before her heart was broken and her upbeat spirit shattered. Mandy and Eva soon turned on their heels and left, both Dean and Aleister happy to scare them away by allowing their eyes to change to those of the hybrid.

"Its not a surprise they have for you Paige" whispered Stephanie, knowing she had to warn the teenager she had once seen as a rival. Just as she was beginning to regret ever mentioning the idea or thinking of it. She knew the others were right. "They contacted your family, if what I think they have done is true then your family are on their way here. Mandy and Eva are intending to show them you're alive, to show them the supernatural world" explained the headmasters daughter as she was intending to help the raven haired vampire. She could already seen the hurt appear on Paige's pale features to learn her family were dragged into something like this and would learn of the truth behind her disappearance. Seth soon shuffled closer to her, noticing the tears in her eyes as well as the fear upon learning what the duo had planned, Dean too also got a little closer to her where as Bayley looked as if she could go on a rampage of some sort, if only to get vengeance on the pair who called themselves Red and Gold.

Elsewhere on a plane, the family of four each looked at the email they had received from the mysterious woman they only knew by the name of Miss Marie. The pictures attached bringing them the excitement and nerves to know she was still alive and out there, although it also brought up a lot of questions on why their missing family member never came home or even come forward when they sent out the endless news broadcasts and ads about her disappearance. Saraya sat near the window of the plane, looking through the old pictures of her only daughter. The memories of happier times coming back to her as she began to wonder. Was her daughter happily married and had her own family? Was she out there somewhere with no memory of who she truly was? What happened to her almost a decade ago? She wondered if Paige would even recognise them now or if they would recognise her.

Ricky on the other hand thought about the years of pain his family had gone through. He had been certain someone took his baby girl away, never allowing her to make contact with home. He was so sure she was still alive and had allowed himself to believe his youngest son in Zak when he stayed positive she was still out there somewhere. Just as he knew despite it being almost a decade since he last saw her, his love for his family remained strong just as her bedroom remained untouched. Almost as if it became a little shrine to the princess who had gone missing and a reminder of what the broken family had become. Zak on the other hand sat the opposite side of the isle, listening to the songs he personally seen as a reminder of his younger sister. The memories of growing up with her coming back and bringing a smile to his lips, just as the regret of that day came back to him.

He could never forget that day nor could he forgive himself. He was supposed to pick her up from school that day, yet he had been occupied with something else and forgotten the time. By the time he had gotten to the school Paige had already left, he drove down her normal route home but only found her school bag in a ditch her books and other school supplies scattered around, yet no sign of his little sister. Roy to sat by thinking about what was to come. Did this Miss Marie truly know where Paige was? If so why hadn't she said something before now? What did Paige look like now? What happened to her that day? Who took her? Was all of this just some wild goose chase and his sister was truly gone? Was his family to ever be repaired or get answers to their never ending questions? He could still remember coming across a fore-room on the internet that spoke of mysterious disappearances happening because of supernatural beings of the world. At first he thought it was all a hoax but then he noticed some similarities between the examples given and Paige's disappearance years prior, even tricked himself into thinking it could be true and began to compile evidence to prove his little internet found theory.

"Still think it has something to do with the supernatural?" asked Zak as he looked over to Roy, noticing he had brought the folder he had created over the years. The older man could only nod in response, he knew it sounded crazy and even imaginative to most but it was also the only logical explanation for his sister disappearing without a single trace or clue of what could have happened to her. Zak to had slowly began to believe it could be possible, especially since he researched other similar cases although the best he could come up with was the animal attacks in America around the same time Paige went missing, they had suddenly stopped without a reason or anyone caring much like they had began.

"She's still out there Zak. You know it" responded Roy as he pulled out the last known picture he had of himself with his two younger siblings, taken just months before Paige had gone missing, her bright smile had almost become a haunting reminder of what was and what his reality had become. "If she was gone we would know, she's our sister. If Paige was dead then that means we failed miserably as older brothers, I know she's still out there, that annoying gut feeling of mine is telling me this Miss Marie does know something. I just don't know if we're going to like what we find at the end of it" finished the oldest of the knight children as he passed his favourite photo of his little sister over to his parents as if trying to tell them they would eventually discover the truth and find her. He wondered if she was happy where she was now or if there was a reason she had never come home again or made contact. Just as he remembered her phone never being found and even one occasion where someone had answered it when they had called, yet no one spoke a word. Only sobs could be heard on the other end.

"Maybe we will get the answers to our questions" whispered Zak as he attempted to sleep during the long flight ahead of them. Hope, excitement and nerves all swirling in the pit of his stomach. After so long all he wanted to do was hold his little sister in his arms again and tell her how much he loves and missed her. He just wanted Paige back in his life again and for things to go back to normal. All four members of the Knight family unaware they were a porn in an attempt to bring suffering to the person they wanted to be reunited with so much.


	10. Chapter 10

The institute for the gifted was quiet, the only sound to be heard were the owls hooting in the night as the moon shone brightly above the trees. Roman on the balcony looking out over the trees and open grasslands, occasionally looking back towards those he called family inside the black and white dorm. The memories of his past coming back to him almost as if they were destined to haunt his dreams and alone moments, the faces of those he would one day lose being burnt in his memory, the same spot in which they had previously been erase from. Yet his mind was focused on what was to come, the Knight Family were on their way to the school to see their daughter, only they would discover the supernatural world and learn their missing family member was now immortal and would be ageless as time went on. She wasn't just another missing teenager any more but the worlds most deadliest predator and she was happy for the first time in so long.

"She'll get through this" whispered Dean from besides Roman, knowing the newly turned hybrid worried for the mental state and well being of the raven haired vampire. "All of us will be here to get her through it. We're a family, sticking together and helping each other is what we do. Until the end of time" added the blond hybrid, a small smile appearing on his lips. He knew somewhere out there was his special someone, yet the rest was a mystery to him. He didn't know whether that someone would be apart of the supernatural world or oblivious to it like most in the mundane world. Just as he had no idea what she would look like or if she would even accept the truth about him if he ever got to the point of telling her. "Seth's with her at the moment, go focus on Bayley. You'll only live to regret it if you don't" finished Dean as he looked over to his best friend and attempted to get him to focus on the person who was clearly his soul mate. He was well aware Bayley didn't want to became immortal meaning the Samoan would one day lose the one he loved so much.

Dean soon looked out over the view, remembering when he first come to the school. He feared being around everyone yet feared being forced to turn on full moons more. Finn had been the one to help him understand what it meant to be a hybrid as well as explaining he had a choice. Where as AJ Styles had gone on to introduce him to the three who had become his own little family. The three he had been inseparable with ever since. A small smile appearing on his lips at recalling being the first four to be placed in Dorm C, as well the ones who caused the dorm to be associated with Mischief. Just as he could remember when each of the current dorm occupants joined although he could barely remember the names and features of the others who had stayed there for a short while before leaving, only three he could actually recall the name off. All of which now stayed in Dorm B.

With the Knight Family, they were currently driving from the airport the hotel they had been reserved a few rooms at. The tiredness beginning to take over from their long journey to the country in order to discover the truth on what happened to Paige so long ago. They knew whomever Miss Marie was would be meeting them the following day at their hotel and showing them the evidence she had to backed up the claims she had made. All members of the family hoped so much the claims were true and Paige was truly still alive, yet all of them also held back in case it turned out like the others and ended up being a dead end or some sort of hoax by someone wanting attention. As they drove their minds once again began to wonder, if it really was Paige then what did she look like now? They had so many questions yet little answers to them.

"It will be good to see her again" calmly spoke Roy from the back seat behind his father. He couldn't help the smile to form on his lips as he thought about what was to come. Zak sat next to him behind Saraya, remembering all the times he thought Paige should have been there, all the events she had missed out on and all the things they should have been able to do together. The birth of his children, meeting his girlfriend, the many family holidays they had gone on. He always knew had she been there then Roy wouldn't have gone off the rails and ended up in prison, much like he was aware their family wouldn't have been broken the way it had been. "We all have so much to tell her, the anniversaries, Zak's kids, general life events. Just as she no doubt has a lot to tell us" added the oldest of the Knight children, thinking on the positive side. He was well aware Zak wanted his kids to know their aunt Paige yet so far hadn't been given the opportunity to do so. To them aunt Paige was a princess in a bedtime story they loved to hear before going to sleep or the name of a teddy bear that was supposed to protect them at night and ward off all nightmares.

"With luck this Miss Marie isn't playing silly sods with us like the others before" responded Ricky, he too couldn't help but feel so much hope for the upcoming event the following day. He had been so hopeful with the others only to be let down, yet still couldn't resist the urge on this one much like he knew his wife in Saraya also couldn't help the hope and excitement even when she refused to show it. All both of them really wanted was their baby girl back, to watch her grow up and follow her dreams, to watch her find love and have her own family. Yet all they had been left with was a broken family and shattered hopes and dreams of what they had once looked forward to seeing, their perfect little dream family had turned into a nightmare the day Paige had been taken from them. "Roy's right, it would be nice seeing our little girl again. Maybe then we will get answers to all our questions, be a family again" added the father of three as he remembered how his family had fallen apart and each of them had changed. Saraya had focused on her career and her only remaining boys, Ricky himself had gone into himself almost pushing away what remained of his family in his wife and sons. Roy himself had acted out resulting in jail time where as Zak had ignore almost everyone, distant himself from his friends and even his girlfriend as well as at the time new born son. The pictures and memories being all that kept them going through the years and endless searching.

"We'll finding out tomorrow if this woman does know" muttered Zak from the back seat refusing to show his emotions or be let down again as all other leads before had turned out to me nothing more than whispers in the wind or people playing twisted jokes. He couldn't remember the last real lead they had on Paige, it had been so long. He knew if he ever did see her again then the first thing he would do, would be hold her in his arms and probably cry at being reunited with her again. "Plus we don't even know what Paige looks like now so the person she shows us could just be some random one who looks like her" harshly spoke the youngest member of the family, knowing a lot could change in ten years, he knew he had. He had grown up and become a father in that time, so he could only guess how much his little sister had changed in that time. He often wondered if she would still have her naturally black hair or if she had dyed it like their mother had done, just as he wondered if she still had that innocent but somehow mischief smile that could make anyone wonder what she was up to.

The following day came around quickly, as if obeying by a schedule the woman the family only knew as Miss Marie bung on the hotel room doors, smiling sweetly at them as if she was secretly hiding something. Her dyed red hair over one shoulder, as her make up was done to her perfection and covered every inch of her face. Her white mini dress had been straightened out much like her heeled shoes looked near impossible to walk in without toppling over. The family of four opened the door before introducing themselves to the red head, a smile to greet her although they could see she was much younger than they originally anticipated thrust causing each member of the family to lose a little bit of faith in the reason they were there. The red haired woman on the other hand held a laptop in her arms, containing all the evidence she needed from recent photos to short videos of the raven haired vampire although she intended not to tell the family of four about the supernatural elements until they entered the institute.

"Shall we go inside" spoke Eva as she smiled sweetly at the four members of the Knight family, tapping her laptop as if to tell them what they seek for evidence of her claim was contained within the electrical device. The five soon re-entered one of the hotel rooms, Eva with a wicked smile on her lips, she would be reuniting a family but in doing so she would also be causing so much pain to the raven haired vampire. Her family unwittingly being just instruments in the suffering of their own family member and in Red and Gold's twisted games. "As I said via email and phone call, I do have evidence Paige is alive and well" spoke Eva upon entering the room, to her it look like any other hotel room, apart from the messy bed and suitcases, it was impossible to tell anyone even stayed in the room the night before. She soon loaded up the laptop she had with her, quickly finding the file she and Mandy had placed the pictures and videos they had recently gotten from several places including some they had copied from the institute's system and from other mobile devices of those around the school. As well as those they had taken themselves. Upon finding the ones of the immortal teenager looking normal she turned the device around the face the family so they could see the evidence for themselves.

"She doesn't look a day older" whispered Zak upon seeing the pictures going through on a little slide show. He was astonished to say the least, after almost a decade his little sister still looked like the teenager she was when someone took her away. The family finally had the evidence they needed to prove their little girl was out there somewhere. "What happened to her?" asked the youngest remaining member of the Knight family, a small smile gracing his lips at seeing her with some others, appearing to be close to them. As well as seeing how protective the three boys appeared to be. Saraya on the other hand just held her hands over her face in an attempt to hold back her tears, everything she had imagined about her daughter being disfigured had turned out false. Instead her little girl was still as beautiful as ever, yet as her mother she could tell something about her little girl was different, much like she was sure Ricky could even if their boys couldn't see it.

"Why don't you come to Mr McMahon's Institute with me and ask her yourself" responded Eva giving the small family the location their missing member was located at. "Its where these pictures and videos were taken. I believe she has been there for the last two almost three years" added the classy red head, she smiled sweetly at the family of four, giving them a time scale of how long she had been at the institute. Eva could see the intrigue to pass over the features of Ricky, as he tried to work out why his daughter would be at what he believed was either a mental asylum or high class school of some sort. Just as he wondered who the people around her were. "I can take you to the school if you like, its only a few hours drive from here" added the red head as she looked towards each other them, watching as they silently discussed the idea of going to the place where Paige had all but been hidden from them for the past couple of years.

"We'll go but only if we can see our princess in person" replied Ricky, the uncertainty in his eyes as he wondered why his little girl hadn't aged a single day since she disappeared, much like he wondered what happened to her in that time. He could see she was happy in those pictures, which once again sparked the question of whether or not she remembered who she was or the people she had been taken from. Eva could only nod to the request knowing the family of four would soon discover the supernatural elements to Paige's disappearance and life, although she suspected at least one of the boys already knew about it or at least had already considered the possibility. The road trip to the school was silence as Eva drove the mini bus back to the institute she had returned to earlier in the year. She often wondered what other students would think of her when she showed she was the true queen of the student body. Would they bow down to her and pamper to her every need as they did with Stephanie or would they respect her more than they did now, even fear her and what actions she would take if they didn't.

Back at the Institute Roman walked around the dorm, noticing the damage Mandy and Eva had caused the day before had yet to be put right. AJ Lee avoided Sami the hurt appearing in her eyes whenever she caught a glance of him, Becky had yet to utter a single word to Finn since learning of the decision she would have to make at some point down the road, much like Nikki was yet to speak to her twin sister since finding out Brie thought she deserved the pain of the heartbreak. AJ Lee had also made it a point to avoid both Becky and Bayley, seeing as they had also not informed her of their previous relationship with the wizard she had fallen for. The newly turned hybrid sighed in almost sadness, knowing if things continued the way they were then there wasn't going to be much to salvage from their family unit. The Samoan soon got an idea and stood at the top of the stairs where he knew his voice would boom and echo around the mansion he called home and alert the others to his words.

"FAMILY MEETING" yelled Roman from his position, knowing his voice would sound even louder in the quiet halls. He soon heard grunts and mutters coming from the bedrooms so disappeared to the sun room, deciding since the damage to the small family had been done in that room, then it should also be set right there. A small smile began to grace his lips when Nikki appeared, this being the first time since she retreated had anyone seen her, AJ Lee and both demons following behind her. Summer appeared from the garden where as Alexa floated through one of the walls and the cupboard against it, Aleister, Seth, Paige and Dean all got down to the room in a blink, where as Becky appeared and opted to sit next to Paige in an attempt to prevent any arguments from starting, Bayley looked confused when she appeared but knew Roman wouldn't have called for the meeting if it wasn't important although she was still slightly annoyed he hadn't told her about turning into a hybrid until she confronted him over the rumours. Sami was the last to appear, curiosity getting the better of him, especially since the normal behaviour had changed so much since Mandy and Eva had dropped by for a visit.

"Alright Roman, why did you call us here" asked Sami wasting little time in asking why he had almost deafened some of them to call the meeting. He hatred how quiet everyone was around each other, the normal chatty scene he would have walked into, almost a distant memory to the awkward silence that shadowed the entire room and dorm. "You know some of us don't see eye to eye or even talk to each other at the moment, so why call a family meeting in a group?" added the red haired wizard as he avoiding making eye contact with the girl he had fallen for and avoided Bayley and Becky altogether. Summer looked around the room, catching on to the reason almost instantly, much like she was sure Styles had as well as the other immortal beings. Sami soon sat down when he realised Roman had no intention of explaining until he had.

"To answer Sami's question" spoke Roman, looking around the table. Seeing all the unhappy and almost broken looks he had gotten in response. "Is to fix our little family, to put right what Eva and Mandy set out and so far succeeded to break" continued the Samoan hybrid as he seen the way some of them looked at him, to which he knew what he was going to do next would amuse Alexa to no end considering she had already agreed to help him in giving the small family wake up calls when the time called for it. "Becky, Finn didn't tell you the truth about the choice because he was trying to protect you. Finn Becky's so pissed at you because you didn't think she could handle knowing and because you weren't honest with her" finished Roman in an attempt to fix something that had been broken, knowing the others were wondering if they too would be on the receiving end of something similar.

"Sami, AJ is so angry with you and has been avoiding you because she's hurt, that you didn't tell her the truth about prior relationships with Bayley and Becky when you had the chance. AJ, Sami's a guy so he's got the emotional range of a tea spoon and probably doesn't understand how much he hurt you" muttered Alexa, hearing some of the chuckles she got back in response while watching as AJ looked over to Becky and Bayley for the first time since the previous day, almost as if she was beginning to realise both girls were likely under the impression she had already been told of the prior relationships. "Neither Becky or Bayley there were aware you hadn't been told, if they had known then they would have told you to keep you in the loop" added the resident ghost as she floated behind Sami and held a drawn target over his head, watching as Becky gave the other witch an object to throw at the target and likely miss. Small chuckles broke out once more when Sami turned just in time to be hit with the item thrown.

"Summer, you may have caused someone's death" mumbled Roman as he attempted to find the right words to say, he knew the pair of Red and Gold had struck a nerve and reminded the blond siren of something she had hoped to bury in her past "But that was before you knew of your power and family linage. Everyone makes mistakes and to all of us here you'll always be the friendly siren who we call sister or in the case of Aleister lover" continued the Samoan hybrid as he reassure the siren their view or opinion hadn't changed despite her being responsible for a drowning before coming to the school. Each of them held their own secrets, some of them from the past and others for what was to come. "You'll always be family to us no matter what" finished Roman as he looked to Alexa as she continued to float around the table, the others watching her closely as she circled the wooden furniture silently.

"Nikki, what Brie said was hurtful but it was in her diary which was taken without her knowledge. Yes she should have told you how she truly felt but she is also a victim of Red and Gold's games" whispered Alexa as if she was being careful with her words. She knew the dark haired witch missed her twin, just as she was angry at what she had been told and read in the dairy. She felt so hurt and betrayed by the person who was supposed to know her better than anyone else. "You'll have someone here to talk to, someone to help you through you tough times if you feel you can't talk to Brie about it. She's your twin so we all know deep down you've already forgiven her, you just don't want to tell her" mutter the ghost as she continued to circle the table, she soon placed a picture of the twins together when they first come to the school they now called home, back when they could only rely on each other for support and advice. The older witch soon picked up the picture with a sad smile, remembering the day the photo was taken and missing her twin a little more. She recalled how much each had changed since attending the magical school.

"Paige" spoke Roman when all had fallen silent and a few seconds had past, he seen the confusion on her features upon him speaking her name with confidence. "Everyone in this room will be here to support you when your family arrives. You know you can't get rid of Dean or Seth even if you threw them into a volcano. Just like Aleister would probably be your personal stalker if you needed it" added the Samoan as he thought about some of the things needed to be said as well as hearing the laughter to his words, Dean and Seth both looking at each other knowing it was true where as Aleister had an innocent look plastered on his features, along with a foreign hurt look. "We will all help you when you need us the most, without you there is no mischief in this dorm or crazy antics going on around the school. They maybe your birth family but we are your adopted family. So when ever you need us we'll be here ready to listen and give advice, even to distract you from what's troubling until you're ready to face it head on" ended the Samoan as he looked around the room to see the others in the room nodding as well as seeing some of the smiles to return to those who had previously lost theirs. 

"Roman" cheerfully called Alexa from where she had stopped besides the pair of demons, she knew what was about to say would throw him in the deep end but also put the others out of their misery, along with confuse Bayley. "We all love you and thank you for calling this family meeting to give us the kick up the arse we needed, but you could please save us all the torture and ask Bayley out already" added Bliss before she smiled innocently at the Samoan hybrid, seeing the horror to come over his features upon learning the resident ghost knew what he had attempted to hide, as well as told everyone at the table. Bayley soon looked over to the newly turned hybrid, astonishment appearing on her features as she quickly looked away when Roman looked her way, she wanted to say she was expecting it, but knew that wasn't the case as she could have sworn he had only seen her as a friend. "The torment is almost is worse than waiting for Seth and Paige to finally get together" finished Bliss before blowing him a kiss and floating off at a fast pace, hearing the laughter to escape those around the table, as well as Roman's features as it dawned on him the only person in the dorm who didn't know was Bayley.

"Lets throw that party for Roman, then maybe during all the set up he will finally put us and Bayley out of our miseries" commented Nikki noticing how neither of them objected, Aleister soon got the banners most of them had spent time making out of the closet they had been kept in. Where as Becky, Nikki and AJ set to work on using their magic to inflate balloons, Dean on the other hand was more than happy to start a little talcum powder fight. Tucking the white powder over several of the dorm mates as well as Brie and Natalya as the enter the dorm, both girls looked horrified until they seen several other member of the dorm covered in the fresh smelling powder.

"DEAN" screeched Nikki as she was covered in the powder, at which point she grabbed some of it and threw it at him as well as Seth since he had stood close by almost doubled over in laughter. She soon joined him when she seen her twin and former dorm mate both covered in the powder and confused about what was going on. Neither noticing Roman and Bayley enter the garden area the glass room the mini playful fight had begun in. Finn to joined in when Becky doused him and Styles in the white powder, he had opted to creep upon the only female vampire of the dorm, happily showering her in the substance, laughing when she appeared more ghostly than normal and almost matched the décor of the mansion itself. His laughter soon come to a sudden end when he got a mouthful of the talcum powder. The laughter had returned to the family of Dorm C, Nikki soon ran over to her twin, wrapping her in a hug thrust confirming to Brie, her sister had indeed forgiven her, even if the trust between them may have been shaken a little bit.

"We come to give Paige the heads up" spoke Natalya when the others began to realise the pair of them were there, the blond Canadian soon realised how quickly the fun had stopped, like someone had pressed pause. The third generation student soon looked to Brie and Nikki already guessing the group covered in talcum powder knew what she was referring to. "Eva is on the verge of arriving with the Knight family, she took a laptop with her so they probably already know you're here" added the blond witch as she directed her comments towards the raven haired vampire. Paige could only nod in response, knowing it would now be impossible to avoid her family or to keep the supernatural world hidden from them. They were about to enter the boarding school for the supernatural after all.

"Thank you" whispered Paige in response before she left the room, she had made her mind up on what she was actually going to do, just hours after Stephanie told her what Eva and Mandy had planned. Much like she knew most in the mansion she called dorm also realised her plan. On this occasion she had no intention of hiding from her family, instead she planned to tell them the truth on what happened to her that day. She was sure they would have questions on why she hadn't aged a single day or why she never come home? Something she was aiming to answer as well as inform them of the world she was now a permanent resident of. Finn soon joined her on the front steps of the dorm, knowing if she needed help with something all of them would be there to help, although he strongly suspected what she had in mind was almost vengeance against Red and Gold for the pain they had intended to cause and for trying to break the family inside Dorm C.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Finn his Irish ascent coming through strongly, he was well aware the likelihood of anyone around the school seeing either Mandy or Eva as the queens were low, for starters they would have to dethrone Stephanie, which was no easy task. Then they would have to prove to everyone else they deserved such an honour. The Irish demon soon looked over to the vampire to his right, seeing the mischief in her eyes. He was well aware although the pair of girls were witches their power wasn't as strong as others in the school, mainly because they had opted to skip classes and torment others rather than grow their power into something beyond that of a normal witch their own age. He could still remember how powerful Becky had become, she studied advanced magic far beyond what someone her age should be capable of, yet she could cast the spells with ease and protect those she loved, much like Sami had become powerful since joining the dorm the year before, even AJ and Nikki were learning new more complicated spells beyond what they were capable of.

"Playing Red and Gold's game back at them" responded Paige as she watched Mandy from her place on the black and white steps, she knew the stuck up blond was keeping an eye on her, so she could tell Eva and her family when they arrived. "Both of them want to rule the school, they rely on their magic as witches and no one standing up to them. Their ego is their motivation. What happens when everyone immortal stands their ground?" explained the raven haired immortal as she looked to her left to one of the demons she had called friend since coming to the school years prior, she could only smile mischievously when she thought of something else she could do to stop their tyrannical pair in their tracks. "Failing that, find all the witches they have annoyed and train them in the same way we did with Nikki, Becky, AJ, Sami and to an extent Bayley. See if the pair like their odds when they are put in the same situation they forced others into" finished the female vampire as she looked back over to Mandy noticing this time the blond was on the phone with a wicked smile on her lips. Both on the porch steps knew that could only mean one thing. Paige's family had arrived.


	11. Chapter 11

Eva arrived at the Institute she had once again called school and home, an almost sinister smile on her lips as she used her magic to allow the family of four to see what the place truly looked like, hearing their gasps of shock and almost surprise as the illusion of old crumpling and fire damaged ruins turned into a beautiful well kept old building with the roofs of the dorms in the background, the garden alone was peaceful to anyone who walked through it. Eva never said a word as she lead the family through the front garden and up the stairs leading to the main entrance of the school, she knew Paige would be somewhere as well as highly doubting the immortal teenager would be in any lessons, or if she was then she would probably at the back where she would remain unseen by those looking through the door.

"Eva!" called Mandy, a bright smile on her lips as she quickly moved to her best friend in order to give her a hug and welcome her back to the school. She had secretly been keeping an eye on the raven haired vampire so she knew where to direct the red head and the family of four when the time come. Although she had been unaware of some of the other witches of the dorm watching her closely in order to figure out what she was up to. "Paige is in her dorm, might have a little trouble since Alexa wont let anyone who isn't a resident there in" whispered the teenager so the family didn't hear, she could see their curiosity and almost suspicion on why they were actually there and where Paige was since they had come all this way to be reunited with her after so long apart. Eva could only nod not sure how she was going to show the family behind her the immortal girl they had come to see. She had planned to show them her in person before telling them about the supernatural element to the entire thing.

The group of six continued through the school, Mandy stopping suddenly when she got a sense of dread and felt cold, fear painting itself on her tanned features as she looked around to Eva, unsure of why she had suddenly felt so afraid when all she had done was walk. Her question was soon answered when Finn appeared, looking normal instead of in his demon form, even when it was obvious to Mandy he was using his power on her. Eva quickly figuring the demon was aware of what she had planned and most likely the consequences of what she was determined to do one way or another. Finn soon stepped in front of the red head, making sure Paige's family couldn't see his face before his eyes shone yellow, a wicked smile appearing on his lips although his eyes soon returned to their normal icy blue, his grin stayed in its place as she stepped around the teenage girls to introduce himself to the family of four who had come all this way to see Paige again.

"Mr and Mrs Knight, Roy, Zak" spoke Finn in a polite and respectful manner, he soon held out his hand, doing what he could only guess Eva hadn't. "I'm Finn, a friend of Paige's. I just wanted to inform you these two only brought you here as part of a twisted game to hurt Paige. They don't know the first thing about her" added the Irishman, his ascent coming through thick as she looked to the two teenage witches, curious to know what Alexa had planned for those who didn't belong in Dorm C. The Irish demon could only feel sympathy for the small family upon learning the truth on why they had truly been brought to the school, just as he could see they hadn't even been told the truth on those who attended and worked at the institute they were now stood in. "I can take you to her but only after you know the truth on everyone at this school both teachers and students" offered Finn hoping their trip wouldn't turn out to be a wasted journey and confirming their missing daughter and sister was indeed there, upon seeing them nod he lead them out the back of the school building, to the small courtyard where the peaceful fountain was, Becky already there to help him with the explanation to come.

"So why is my princess here? What happened to her?" questioned Ricky as he looked to the two in front of him then around the courtyard, a small amused smile appearing on his lips to see the different styles of mansions used for what he could guess was the dorm. Saraya soon realised what ever happened to her baby girl wasn't anything that could be reversed and had likely been the reason she had disappeared without a trace almost a decade prior, her mother's instincts telling her whatever happened changed something about her little girl, yet she could also guess whatever it was wouldn't be easy to see. Zak and Roy on the other hand looked towards each other then to the pair in front of them, the fiery haired teen seemingly gaining their full attention and distracting them from the news to come. Although both Irish teenagers knew it would be near impossible to believe until they saw it for themselves.

"Paige was brought here almost three years ago by Sting, he spent just over two years trying to find her. This school is a sanctuary for supernatural beings" awkwardly mumbled Becky, pulling her fiery hair into a ponytail in an attempt to avoid some of the looks being sent her way, although she did see one of them appeared to be amused he had appeared to been proven right. She soon looked to Finn almost like she was looking for a confidence boost to continue on with what she had started to say to the family of four and prevent the pain to both them and Paige. "Paige is a vampire, one of two currently residing here. She was turned the day she went missing, stayed in hiding until she was brought here. The rest of us in the school are also supernatural" continued the Irish witch before returning her attention to Finn again hoping he would pick up where she had left off, and dissolve some of the awkward tension which had fallen over them.

"Other beings around her are witches, their the main type Becky here is one. Several different hybrids, vampires, werewolves, ghosts, demons, sirens and trolls" spoke Finn picking up where Becky had left off, the black and white mansion both called home standing tall and almost proud behind them. "Dorm C the one behind us is the one we and Paige call home, there's a mix of most beings in there and she's been a permanent resident in the dorm since coming here" finished the Demon, seeing the matriarch and patriarch of the family were having a little trouble processing what they had just heard. Their daughter was a vampire, her disappearance was because of the change she had gone through, if it was true then it meant she had spent several years alone, hiding in the shadows and avoiding the sunlight.

"She's in the dorm at the moment helping a friend to adjust to his new hybrid status along with the other immortal beings of the dorm" spoke Becky, informing the family of four where the woman they had come to reunite with actually was, just as both she and Finn happily stood aside silently telling them, neither were going to stop them from doing what they had travelled so far to do. She could also see a little resistance from Ricky and Saraya, it was almost like they couldn't quite will themselves to grasp what they had waited so long for or they had more questions they needed answering before they walked up to the white varnished door their long awaited dreams resided behind. Finn soon looked up to one of the windows, a small smile appearing on his lips as he nodded to the person standing there, almost as if he was silently informing them the people he was with were indeed one of the resident vampire's family.

"Is she happy? Is she safe here?" asked Ricky being the only one of the four to summon enough confidence to speak the words to his questions and likely the only ones to run through the heads of his wife and sons. He had hoped for years for this day to come, to be able to see her again and hold her in a loving embrace after everything that had happened, yet now it was about to happen. He felt nervous even terrified, unsure what to expect now he and the rest of his family were aware his princess was a vampire. Finn could only nod with a little reluctance, the memories of recent years where she had been depressed and even suicidal coming to him, although the memories of seeing Seth, Dean and Roman refuse to leave and became her shield also coming back to him, that being what brought a small smirk to his lips.

"With help from Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, she was able to retain most of her original personality. They stayed by her side through everything, became like a little immortal family" responded Finn with as much honesty as he could. He knew there would be things the four behind him probably would never learn, just as he knew Paige should be the one to answer their questions. "Be careful in there, Roman is still adjusting to his new hybrid status. Aleister, Dean, Paige and Seth are helping him with it. He's doing pretty well" continued the Irish Demon, already sensing there was a sprinkle of disbelief among the family of four, something he couldn't blame them for considering everything they had been told since meeting him. He soon opened the white varnished door to the dorm, hearing the soft recorded words to a video playing. His smirk turning into a genuine smile upon seeing what Alexa had been up to, a picture of all current dorm mates hanging on the wall of the hall. "Hello, Alexa" called Finn jumping slightly when the ghostly figure appeared, a bright smile on her lips as she floated around, acting as she normally did rather than how others expected her to.

"They're in the sun room, there's video of the dorm's funniest moments so far. Including Dean's fails and some of Roman's former pranks" spoke Alexa before floating down the hall, a mischievous smile taking over her lips especially when she knew Finn and Becky where on their pulling jokes and pranks on each other and initiating some of their odd little fights. "You're on there starting the shaving foam fight last year" called the resident ghost from the other side of the hall, giggling when the horrified look passed over Finn's features although a smile soon appeared on his lips upon remembering how some of them looked by the end of it. Seth's hair in spikes thanks to Dean styling it, Paige looking as if she had put her fingers in the plug sockets, even Becky appeared the same, Bayley having half of her hair a mess while the other side neat, Roman almost wearing a crown of shaving foam where as Dean looked like he had a beard of it. Finn himself had half his face covered in it due to Alexa catching him off guard with it and AJ Styles got pied with the foam. Baron had been on the only one to escape the messy fun, although he did announce Alexa as the winner since she had the least amount of foam on her by the end of it.

"Now I get what Nikki meant" responded Finn as he motioned for the family of four to follow him, knowing the four immortals could hear him coming, he soon lead them around the corner to where the dinning room was, the other side of which was the room where the others were located. There he could see Nikki with Paige and AJ either side of her, happily writing something in her notebook, where as Seth, Dean, Roman and Aleister appeared to be watching the footage of previous mischievous antics that had taken place in the dorm they all called home. "Paige" whispered Finn knowing she would hear him thanks to her vampire hearing, he soon watched as Nikki hugged her gently before she stood to her feet and walked over to the group, tears appearing in her brown eyes with every step she took towards Finn and her family. Her only reaction was to hug each of them upon reaching them, even Finn who knew it was her way of silently thanking him. He had turned something that was meant to hurt her into something where one of her wishes come true.

"Princess" spoke Ricky as he began to choke slightly on his tears upon seeing her in person again, he soon pulled her into a tight hug, not wanting to let go in case she disappeared again. He soon pulled away placing his hands on her cheeks, a watery smile coming to his lips upon realising she was real rather than a figment of his imagination. "Finally my little girl back" whispered the father of three as she once again pulled her in for a hug, as well as his wife knowing she too just wanted to hold her baby girl again and never let her go. He soon let go and turned to those in the room, he could see his daughter meant just as much to them as she did to the family in which had been broken. "Thank you for looking after my princess" finished Ricky, at least attempting to show his appreciation for those who had looked out for her and given her what she had thought she lost. Another family and friends even someone to love, as a father he could see the love Seth held for his only daughter.

"Day turns to day, I watch the city lights gleam. As my watering eyes turn to a tear stream. Month turns to month. I miss having you near. Loving you then losing you has been my greatest fear. I turn old my heart grows cold. As time goes year by year. But I stand on that building and whisper to myself. That love will forever be here" read Nikki, reading one of the poems she had been working on, she felt as if it suited the scene they all found themselves in. She knew Finn feared losing Becky one day much like Roman feared losing Bayley, knowing he would one day face a future without her. Aleister too feared the day when Summer would no longer be at his side singing away to herself and almost hypnotising those who heard her beautiful singing voice.

"That's a beautiful poem Nikki" spoke Roman from his place on the garden sofa, he soon looked to his phone, seeing the pictures of those who meant something to him. His family members who he was slowly remembering and those who called the dorm home. The Samoan could also see the downside of being immortal now, knowing one day he would lose the mortal ones he loved while he and those who were immortal were forced to carry on never to age but always to remember those they would eventually be forced to lose. He hoped he could be there for those he loved her in a sense doomed from their mortal lives, helping them to bring dreams true or just generally be there when they needed someone. Just as he knew the ones who were going to be there through near enough everything we those who had helped to train him and understand what he now was from his own choice.

"She's got others here too, been writing them since the little games of Red and Gold started" sadly spoke AJ, the memories coming back to her of when they had tried and somewhat succeeded in tearing some of them apart. She had yet to speak to Sami again although she had at least made a mends with both Becky and Bayley since both had been helping her and Nikki with their magic. A wave of sadness hit her when she seen Paige with her family members, almost as if she knew her own parents and siblings would never do that with her, to them she was odd but to her grandmother she was special, a small smile spread across her lips upon watching as Dean nudged the vampire to his left, motioning for him to join the small family as he loved Paige just as much as anyone and was part of the reason she had survived so long. The vampire in question soon did as he was silently being told, standing to the side almost as if he was waiting his turn. Although the small smile on her lips soon began to fade upon hearing the voices of two familiar witches.

"Let us in Alexa we demand it" screeched Eva, her voice far more higher in pitch than normal suggesting something had happened to her, almost as if she had been spiked with helium or something. AJ Lee soon smirked giving it away she had something to do with the misfortune the red head had suffered, Mandy to her side was also unusually quiet, although that was soon revealed why when Nikki Cross appeared close by laughing like a maniac as normal, her fearlessness shone brightly to those who dared look her way. AJ soon gave her best innocent look to those who looked towards her, putting her hands up shortly after as if surrendering and confessing she was behind the high pitch moaning coming from Eva. "Seriously, we run this school so we have a right to do whatever we want and right now we want to get in now let us in" once again demanded the red head her voice making those with enhanced hearing wince a little, her screeching being more like someone stabbing them with something long and sharp.

"To do what? Bore us to death?" commented Paige, her expression soft when it come to her family but also protective when it come to those she shared the dorm with. The pair had already attempted to hurt members of the dorm and somewhat succeeded. Now here they were again attempting to do the same thing no doubt on a bigger level since their master plan had been intercepted by Finn with some help from Becky. "You've already attempted to tear us apart for some pathetic plan. You failed so just leave us alone" added the raven haired vampire, noticing her brothers watching her carefully almost like they were remembering past times, something she was sure they wanted to relive again as things were so much more simple back then.

"All things considered they didn't do a good job at it" came the voice thick with a Georgian accent, AJ styles soon appeared, like Alexa not bothering to hide the demon he truly was by appearing from the shadows of the stairs. "Our family is still together, if anything we're stronger a few kinks maybe but still together" added the normally quiet demon, he often watched from the shadows, joining in, in what he would call family bonding. The memory of Becky coming to him to find out what exactly loving Finn would mean for her still fresh in his memory. "The only thing they have succeeded in is gaining the attention of Cross and the rest of Sanity" finished Styles as he flipped some of his hair out of his face to get a clearer view of Cross silently tormenting Mandy, if only to give her a taste of her own medicine or show her what happens when you don't consider all the risks.

"We want to finish what we started" responded Eva almost confused and shocked by her own words, quickly holding her manicured hands over her lips as if to stop herself saying any more. Although she could see it was too late just as she realised Cross was happily using her dark magic or at least a form of it. "Vampires and half breeds don't belong here. No immortal being does. This is a school not a sanctuary for creatures of death and suffering" continued the high end red head as she once again blurted out what she was thinking, like she had no control over the words spilling from her painted lips, she soon felt an overwhelming sense of fear, noticing Finn's eyes once again glowing yellow this time with a hint of orange in them. Eva soon felt as if something terrible was about to happen, the feeling of hopelessness and despair.

"If this isn't a place for creatures of Death and Suffering then what are you doing here?" asked Summer, her tone of voice almost mocking Eva as she pointed out what everyone else could see. "No one here has hurt another, you're the ones who have been taunting us over our pasts, you two brought the Knight Family here, to hurt Paige. Reminded us of what can't be changed. And brought us all closer together. This dorm maybe home to several immortal beings but it also wouldn't be the same without them, just as it wouldn't be the same without Alexa floating around concocting some mischievous plan" added the blond as she stood in front, thanks to Aleister and his stubbornness she had finally made peace with her past and what she had done, just as she was learning to control her singing power and the effects it had on people around her. Alexa soon closed the door to the dorm, a wicked grin upon her features upon spotting the three remaining members of Sanity forming a barrier behind the two girls who had attempted to terrorise the school.

 **A/N – Hey guys, sorry its been so long since I've updated anything. From now on I will be going back to my normal schedule. I will be updating Winter's Ghost at some point so for anyone who hasn't seen Endgame, be warned Spoilers will be in it. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Alright Witches and Wizards time to show us what you've learnt this year" called Alexa as she floated around the sunlight room, her impatiences clear to see and hear in her soft ghostly voice. Bayley was already in the room having roped both demons into helping her with setting up a stage area for the little performance the four magical ones were planning on doing for them. It was almost like an end of the year thing before their graduation, pranks and release into the real world if they chose to rejoin society. Finn could only smile at what was to come, remembering his recent talks with Becky regarding what they were planning to do now she knew the truth. "I wonder what they will be doing with their talents?" asked the friendly yet mischievous ghost, her normal wicked smile placed on her lips as she thought back over the recent months, how so much had changed yet somehow stayed the same.

The dorm had changed with the addition of AJ Lee joining the school and the dorm, then Baron leaving them to join the other resident wolves at the far end of the school grounds. Aleister had also joined them as had Nikki resulting in their numbers growing. Paige had finally moved on from her family when they had given up their endless search only for them to finally find her and discover the truth on why she disappeared so long ago. Several couple had also emerged including the vampire couple or the immortal couple as they were known. Plus Alexa's secret project had also been discovered by Dean although he had only shown the letter in the memory box to Paige, Seth and Roman, all four of which had kept it a secret from the rest. Nikki's power had grown a fair bit to the point she had focused the past few months on advanced magic as she showed some of the girls she had once shared a dorm with what she could do now, thanks the help and guidance others had given her.

"Alright keep you panties on" called Nikki as she poked her head around the corner, noticing the audience had yet to arrive. Her nerves for the small show suddenly settling in the pit of her stomach as she heard the knocking on the front door, knowing it was some of the girls from her previous dorm. Although her smile suggested she enjoyed spending time with them and those she now lived with. She like most had watched as Eva and Mandy's wicked games had brought both of the dorms closer together. Even Stephanie had finally ended her one sided rivalry with Paige and settled for a friendship instead. The oldest Bella soon turned to where the remaining three she would be doing the little performance with were. AJ with a huge smile on her lips as she planned to do the colour change on a white rose, the rose that was the most difficult to preform such a spell on. Becky on the other hand had a little fiery trick in mind, where as Nikki was planning to use her recently learnt skills to see the future of Dean wondering if it would work. Sami on the other hand, planned simple magic tricks any witch or wizard could preform with little challenge.

Those who would be the audience soon went into the dinning room with Bayley with the help of the demons had converted into a small theatre. Each taking a seat on the pillows, cushions and blankets set out for them. Along with the snacks and drinks so they didn't miss the small show that was set to entertain and hopefully wow them. Alexa ushered them into place before encouraging the four to show some tricks and skills to go through with the little acts they had planned, while also warning Dean, Nikki had chosen him as one of her volunteers, Stephanie being the other one. The lights in the dinning room were soon turned down as the curtains closed on their own, suggesting the start of the magic show. Brie sat with Natalya and Stephanie with almost excitement in her eyes, although the unspoken conversation each of them would be having with the headmaster plagued her mind slightly.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, supernatural creatures. To this little magic show. So I will be starting this off with a few simple tricks, then we'll have a colour change rose trick, fortune telling and some fiery fun" spoke Sami as he listened to his own voice echo around the room, noticing the demons were using their power to save on getting a microphone. The red head witch soon began to create simple sparkles and bubbles with his magic, allowing them to float over the audience, he soon began to create a peaceful scenery of a field, rolling hills, flowers with surrounding trees, so isolated yet appearing as if it was another world, no houses, towns or villages near by to disturb such a peaceful area. "Next up is AJ Lee" announced Sami as he used the teleportation every witch or wizard processed. AJ soon appeared on the stage in the same way, a bunch of white roses in hand.

"Now all of us know the white rose is the purest of them all, to many the depiction of perfection" spoke AJ her voice echoing around the room, once again thanks to the demons, her concern of those at the back not being able to hear her vanishing within seconds of explaining why she had a bunch of white roses. "So for each lady in the audience I will change the colour of one of these roses for them. Like for Stephanie, a red rose to symbolise her lady like persona and caring nature" she continued as she took a single white rose from her bunch and held it out before her, focusing her attention on the flower, a smile coming to her lips as it changed from white to a deep red, she soon handed the rose to Stephanie, "A pink rose for Natalya to symbolise the family she comes from, and a yellow rose for Brie to show her beauty, even a blue rose for Summer to show her the heart of the ocean. A lilac rose for Bayley, to show her uniqueness and the light" explained the teenage witch as she turned each white rose to the colour she mentioned, giving them to the people she was referring to. Just as she turned one an emerald green for Tamina and another a deep pink for Nia. "Lets not forget a black rose for Paige, the one who picks us up when we fall down" finished AJ as she turned the final white rose to a black one and gave it to the crazy vampire, the smile each of the girls gave her, giving her a sense of pride and even allowing her to forget the upcoming graduation and possible goodbyes she would have to make.

"So for this I will need two helpers, one of each gender. You two already know who you are" clearly spoke Nikki, a smile on her lips as both Stephanie and Dean looked around the room before reluctantly getting up, both wondering what they were going to be helping with. "I've learnt a lot over the time being here, but my best one come from the friendly ghost in Alexa. She taught be to see future events. So would you two please take a crystal each" she continued, explaining who had taught her the one thing she had chosen to preform. Although not saying why she had chosen Stephanie and Dean in particular for the demonstration. "Now think of traits you want that special someone to have, imagine what this person would be like, the future you could have" instructed the dark haired witch, watching as both closed their eyes and did that, she soon placed her manicured hands over Dean's, a smile taking over her lips as she began to see his soul mate.

"What?" mumbled Dean in almost anticipation as he opened his eyes, to see Nikki with a bright smile on her lips. She knew he could spend hours wondering if he would find that special someone, or if he was destined to be alone and watch his friends find happiness before he got a taste of his own. "Your killing me here" sarcastically commented the hybrid as Nikki looked over to him, the same unmoved smile on her lips, Stephanie too opening her eyes although more out of curiosity and humour than anything, the family bound the group shared rubbing off on her.

"She will come to you in an unexpected way, a believer in the supernatural world and a friend to it. A blond Canadian she will be, mortal but destined for a supernatural life and love. Friends with another immortal being around you she'll be" responded Nikki, revealing to Dean what she could see in terms of his soul mate, although not revealing when they would meet. She could at least say his soul mate would already know of the supernatural world thanks to being friends with an immortal, just as her future held the supernatural life. "Stephanie. A hunter he will be, shoulder length blond hair, determination like no other, mortal and a non believer. Fall in love like star crossed lovers, a fairytale ending. A future at the school and a family to be proud of" finished Nikki as she revealed some things about Stephanie's future although leaving out the part where she would called upon the immortal four for help in convincing him the supernatural world and beings weren't just stories and were actually living beings. Just as she appeared Nikki soon disappeared, giving her two volunteers of sorts hope and allowing them to return to their seats. She mouthed a thank you to Alexa for teaching her the almost impossible power. Becky soon appeared on stage, not saying a single word.

The Irish teenager merely snapper the fingers on her right hand, allowing the fire to take over. Through that she created several things, including heart shapes, swords, animals and castles. Each out of the burning fire she had manifested so easily. She even went as fair as creating an image of home, seen differently by each of those in the audience and behind the curtain. Dean seeing the institute much like Stephanie did. Bayley seen the manor in which she grew up in, where as Roman seeing the family estate he grew upon. Sami seen an unknown location, where as AJ seen her grandmother's home. Seth merely seen an image of Paige, much like the raven haired beauty seen the two toned vampire to her side. Both Finn and Becky seen the stone walls of the underworld, where AJ Styles seen a farm. Nikki on the other hand seen her dream home as a child, where as Brie seen a picturesk bungalow, with the white picket fence, and natural lit rooms. Each so different yet calming and almost satisfying to those who seen it.

"Congratulations. You just seen your future homes" whispered Becky as she allowed the fire to die down and become nothing more than a single flame similar to a candle. At which point she blew at where the flame was, extinguishing it and minimising the risk it would have on the mansion she called home and those she had become close friends with. Nikki, AJ and Sami returned to the stage with her shortly after, the four of them stood in a row holding the hand of the person next to them and bowing, their audience giving them a round of applause for the little show in which they had successfully put on without hurting someone.

Over with Eva and Mandy, the pair of girls had spent the months trying to prove they were worthy to be called queens of the institute although all their plans including tormenting some poor soul they had randomly or intentionally picked as their target. Often times had their plans ended in failure when the person they aimed their hurtful plans at either ignored them or used their particular gifts against the girls. AJ Styles and Finn had also thrown a spanner in the works along with Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows, using their power as demons to taunt them for every student they targetted, their combined power more than capable of giving the girls realistic hallucinations.

"There has to be away to get around those demons" rambled Eva, as she looked over to Dorm C, she wondered why others in her dawn had gone over there, as well as tried to figure out a way to stop Summer from singing. The blond often distracting them from focusing on taking over the school, almost as if she was doing it on purpose, or if they were the only two who could hear it when they needed to focus their attention to the most. "Hold on a minute, Mr McMahon has the information needed to contact the Undertaker. Maybe if we get him to take the demons away then we wont have as much to worry about" mumbled the red head, seemingly talking to herself or failing to notice Mandy wasn't paying any attention to her words, instead she was staring at the computer screen in almost fear, like it was going to grow legs and make chase of something.

"Er Eva" called Mandy, her blond hair whipping around with her when she turned her head quickly to the side in order to ensure her room mate heard her. "We don't have to call him" continued the teenager associated with the colour gold, the terror in her voice only serving to amuse the two looking back at her through the computer screen. Almost as if they were staring right into her soul. The taller red head joined her best friend, stopping in sudden fear to see the two known as the Brothers of Destruction on the screen. Yet noticing the screen wasn't even turned on, neither was the laptop in which it was connected to.

"Neither my son, his friends or my nephew will be returning home at our command" uttered the ruler of the underworld, seeing the confusion interwind with the terror that was already there. Especially when the two girls learnt both the ruler and his second in command had a son each. Although it was anyone's guess who they were. The leather jacket and matching black as night hat giving an eerily feeling to the girls, like something was going to happen to them if they didn't heed the warning they were silently receiving.

"Continue on your current course and we'll remove the restrictions all five must obey to" continued the younger one of the two brother, he too was dressed in unusual clothing, the red and black pieces of fabric almost randomly chosen and shown together by hand, the mask just a creepy as the eyes to appear through them, one as dark as anything and the other the total opposite, a pale blue almost white. Both brothers with serious almost expressionless looks on their ageing features as the apparition they created to scare the girls disappeared. Although the small encounter only left the pair known as Red and Gold with more questions than answers. Such as who was the fifth one they were referring to? And which two were actually cousins? It also made them wonder if Vince knew of the fifth one.

"There's five of them from the underworld" commented Mandy, her voice full of terror to think there was another out there from the demon world, just as she wondered if they knew or even targetted this unknown teenager, she could at least say the other demon wasn't a female student has both had said either son or nephew. "Now what are we going to do? The rulers of the frigging underworld know what we've been doing, there's a good chance Vince and the others who run the school do too" mumbled the blond teenager as she thought about what could happen. Eva had only been allowed to return to the institute on the condition she didn't cause any more trouble for the students, something she had gone back on, thrust there was a high probability of her being expelled and erased from the school's history. She could only wonder what her own fate would be, if she would be expelled too for the part she played or if she would have a fate where she had to make it up to every student she hurt.

"Dad already knows" responded Stephanie, returning from the little magic show, the red rose AJ had given her as part of her act still grasped in her hands, as she smile from receiving it still shone brightly on her lips. "They're just deciding what to do with you both. Considering Undertaker and Kane know as well then its a good chance it wont be the normal expulsion or detention" continued the headmasters daughter as she carried on to her own room down the hall. Once there she placed the flower in a small glass of water, thinking of the person Nikki predicted would be her future soul mater. Some aspects of the prediction scared her where as other parts intrigued her a little more, either way she could say she was looking forward to the future for the first time since becoming a senior year student. Much like she enjoyed talking to Paige for a short while after show had ended.

Eva and Mandy looked to the open door where Stephanie had once stood, watching but not seeing Brie, Natalya, Nia and Tamina go passed to their own rooms. Each with a rose in hand and a smile upon their lips. Tamina more because she had seen her cousin had survived the transition he chose to go through and had control over his new abilities. Just as she had noticed he was beginning to remember his family members again yet stayed closed to Bayley, almost as if he was protecting her from an unseen force or even time itself. She could at least see he was finally happy with who he was and what the future potentially held for him.

"We've got to go see Vince. Find out about our punishments" quickly spoke Eva as she began to tremble at the thought of it. She knew hers was likely to be expulsion since she had broken the terms of which she had agreed to, in order to return to the school. The blond she called best friend soon nodded before walking from the room, shaking at the thought of having to stand before the man who ran the school almost as a sanctuary for the supernatural beings of the world. The sound of Eva's heeled sandals clicking against the wooden floor behind her, reassuring her she wasn't going into this alone. Although she couldn't help but feel uncertain and dread about what was going to happen and almost abandonment yet she didn't understand why on the last one. She just had the gut feeling Eva would throw her in the deep end to save her own skin and prevent from being expelled. "Eh that dorm sickens me" commented Eva as both teenagers left their own castle like dorm, the black and white one she stared at in disgust as she thought about those she seen as creatures in there calling it home. The sadistic side once again coming out as she imagined some of them suffering because of her, the memory of when she had called Seth's family coming back to her, how they had assured her their son was dead and had been for nine years, having been killed in one of the many animal attacks plaguing the area at the time.

"I'm sure their fed up with you too" responded Mandy not caring too much for what her friend would say, after all it had been made blatantly obvious my some of those who resided in the dorm, they seen Eva as nothing more than a nuisance. "The almost constant torment is enough to drive anyone to hate you as much as you despise them" continued the blond teen as she carried on walking. Not bothering to look back, as she began to evaluate her friendships and actions over the time she had been friends and partner in crime with Eva. It was almost as if she had grown a conscious all of a sudden, or it was just now making its self known to her. The sudden feeling of regret for the things she had done hitting her like a tone of bricks out of nowhere. "All the pain and suffering for your own entertainment, its a wonder they have done more in retaliation that mess with your stuff and voice" finished Mandy as strolled ahead, leaving the red head teen behind to think over her words, the blond teen already knowing what she wanted to do to make sure she couldn't be fooled into another hurtful plan and to make sure she couldn't hurt another again.

"Take a seat Eva" spoke Vince when she finally reached his office, it was almost like he knew she was coming, like he had seen her somehow. Mandy sat in one of the other chairs before the headmasters desk quietly, her hands folded neatly in her lap as she avoiding making eye contact with the red head or even look in her general direction. Instead she either looked straight ahead at Vince, at the pictures around her or to her hands. Hoping either of them could provide her with the answers and reassurance she was looking for. "As you two are aware by now both The Undertaker and Kane know of your actions. Both Finn and Aleister are for now in obedience to the school rules and those from the underworld, Karl, AJ and Luke also restricted by the same rules" continued Vince after neatening up his desk a little, while also revealing the vampire/werewolf hybrid was actually one of the demons although it confused both girls on how. "Mandy you are free to leave with a warning and permission to do what you see fit is needed to make up for your mistakes. Ask others before you do so. Advice may help more than your plans" advised the head master as she sent the blond teenager on her way, noticing how she only smiled and nodded before leaving, heeding the helpful words she had been given by another far more wiser than her.

"What about me. Am I to leave with a warning to?" asked Eva, her voice laced with annoyance that her partner in crime had been let out with permission to do something and a little advice. The only response the teen witch received was Vince shaking his head, his expression changing from concern to anger as he did so. Especially when he knew what he had in mind had never been doing before, at least not in the history of the institute he ran. "Then what?" asked the impatient teen as she fold her arms over her chest as if closing herself off from any other punishment she could possibly receive. She wondered what her parents would think if she was sent back home with the news she had been expelled for the famed institute because of her own sadistic actions breaking the terms of her return.

"Nope, your punishment is one far more fitting" responded Vince as he turned the laptop on his desk around to face the teenager, her parents and older siblings on their each with smiles, so happy to see her although they were about to discover what she had been doing and the punishment she was to receive for such cruel things. "Since you've returned you've caused nothing but hassle and other students to suffer. You tormented Bayley, reminded several students of their past, tried to break apart couples, called Seth parents to try and inform them their son was a vampire, actually brought Paige's family here resulting in myself and Linda completely erasing their knowledge of the supernatural world and rewriting some of their memories. You also have the attention of the brothers of destruction" listed Vince seeing as the Marie family got more distraught upon hearing what Eva had gotten up to, her parents quickly realising her promised were nothing but empty words.

The red haired witch soon put her head down, the feeling of shame coming over, especially to see the disappointed looks her parents sent her way, the more they heard the list of things she had gotten up to since returning to the institute she had promise to behave at. The same question going through her head as to what her punishment would be, would she be excluded again? Was her magic to be bound? So she couldn't use it against another student or torment anyone with it. Was being expelled part of her future or was it to be something else entirely. It was only when the silence took over did she catch on to something Vince had spoken, the Knight family having to have their memory of the supernatural world and Paige erased or rewritten, suddenly understand why the raven haired vampire had tried to attack her days before hand without a single world being uttered or a look being shared.

"Eva, you are to have your magic bound, memories of ever attending the school and the supernatural world wiped and expelled from the institute. You will be completely removed from history. No will anything be able to reverse the magic to erase the memories and magic" explained Vince after a short while, seeing the horrified look she sent his way, upon hearing the punishment she would receive. That same punishment showing those who had decided weren't going to fool for her good girl act again or risk her hurting another student for her own personal entertainment. "Mr Michaels will escort you to your dorm so you can pack up your belongings" finished Vince before sending her from his wooden decorated office, he soon got to work on the paper work, before returning his attention to what the students were up to. Small smile coming to his lips upon seeing Booker and Sting working on the display boards for the students about to leave as well as seeing Vicky putting up posters reminding the students of the prom and graduation events coming up.


	13. Chapter 13

The institute was quiet. Ever since Eva had been expelled under extreme circumstances things had been far more peaceful, Mandy had gone on to ask for advice while also working out Aleister was unaware of his demon heritage much like she had figured Finn knew but opted to wait until his "cousin" worked it out for himself. However long that would take. The only sound was the young year students in classrooms wondering where the seniors had disappeared to, unaware their school year had officially finished and they were now preparing for their little prom evening that night and graduation the following week. Vince once again stood at his large window, looking out over the mansions seeing the large banner for the prom and how the witches worked together to raise the large tent ready for the after party Linda and Vicki had been planning for them, fully aware alcohol would be involved and all sorts of mischief would ensure.

"I'm gonna miss them" spoke Vicki, as she stood next to the man she served as assistant to. She had seen a lot of students pass through the school yet that year group was the smallest and the first to have vampires as well as demons. Yet towards the end of their school run they had become like a little family and taught each other something that would stick with them. She could still remember seeing Stephanie refer to her future partner with joy and happiness, for the first time looking forward to what her future outside the school would hold, all thanks to Nikki preforming and predicting it for her. Much like she had done with Dean. "They're a unique bunch, no other year will be like theirs" continued the smaller woman, remembering when Vince had told her about the vampires, how most were accepted by their sire and taken on a journey with them, yet Seth and Paige were the only two to his knowledge that had been abandoned shortly after their creation.

"I'll miss them too" responded Vince admitting he would miss the many supernatural teenagers he was about to unleash on the world. "But they'll always have a home here, plus we'll be watching them" continued the headmaster, knowing despite some of them having they're own loving families to go back to, there would always be a place for them at the institute to call home. Especially for those who were destined to live on through the ages. A small gentle smile appeared on his lips upon thinking to a future where those who were immortal come back and told stories of the past. The memories of the family they had gained and the people they loved becoming stories and even legends as the magic and mischief becoming part of the schools colourful history. He knew soon enough those with magic would be using it conjure up the perfect prom dress and the boys would be doing the same for a tux. With the exception of the vampires who Linda had pulled aside to help them order their prom outfits in a style suited for them, having them specially made for the occasion.

The older headmaster soon turned to his wall of ever changing pictures of students, waving his hand over the wall a few times, a satisfied look on his ageing features as the pictures changed from the previous year seniors to this years one, the previous year going to the hall of fame under the year they had graduated the institute. He knew eventually some would return as teachers and others would send their own kids there, some would even go on to become legends in their own right where as others would seamlessly blend back in with the ordinary society around him. His thoughts soon wondered over to Stephanie and Shane, wondering what position they would take up in the school after he and their mother step down. Who would take his place as head of the school and who would take Linda's as deputy. Just as his thoughts when to the future of the institute, whether supernatural beings would one day be accepted as the norm or former feared as part of the pop culture. He soon accepted the tab Vicki handed to him, keeping a close eye on the family of the two vampires in order to make sure neither remembered what they weren't supposed to.

"The Rollins family still believe their son died in an animal attack" uttered Vicki knowing it was harder to keep the oldest child from remembering what Mandy and Eva had told him than it was his parents who had quickly accepted their youngest son was never coming home and had perished during the animal attack that fateful Halloween night all those years ago. "The same can't be said for the Knight family though. The two sons have evidence of our world and are still convinced their little sister is part of it" finished Vicki allowing her boss and friend to watching the live feed of both families. How each went about their daily business unaware they were being watched via crystals that had been anonymously sent to them the day their missing teenage children arrived at the school. Just as both knew eventually the magic used on their siblings would one day be broken through and the pair would likely be forced to either reveal themselves or once again erase and rewrite the memories, if only to prevent them going mad as so many who weren't destined for the supernatural world had gone before them.

Over in each of the dorms, Linda with the help of a select few former students were setting up the girls dressed in the spare room for each dorm, placing the dresses with all accessories and shoes on mannequins along with a little note to give the girls confidence for the night of fun they were in for. She knew it would be interesting to say the least, especially when she knew what her husband had decided when it come to one particular dorm, having head Alexa's silent pleas. The older woman smiled when she entered Dorm C with her crew of helpers, spotting the residents once again in the sun room together, appearing to spending what time they had left at the school together before being free to roam the world and following their chosen path.

"What do you lot have planned when we graduate?" asked Summer, a bright smile on her lips. Especially upon learning of Aleister's true heritage and what could await him in the future, Finn having kindly told her but also asked her to allow Aleister to figure it out for himself. She knew what she hoped for upon leaving the school, although she wondered if those she cared for and seen as family would also have something in particular they wanted to do. She also hoped they would reunite at some point if only to catch up. "Promise me whatever we decide to do, we'll make a time to come back and reunite. So we can catch up on what we've been doing" continued the Siren, wondering if they would agree to it. She knew for sure her immortal partner would always be around somewhere even if she didn't see him, much like she was sure the others who were gifted with immortality would always be there to keep watch and come home even if they went on wild adventures and had exciting stories to tell.

"Of course we will, we're family" responded AJ Styles, being the first to point out they were a family to each other, that bringing a smile to each of those there as if it dawned on them what they had gained upon stepping foot through the gates to the institute. "I plan on telling Wendy the truth on what am I, maybe settle down with her. Try and see what a mortal life is like before having to return to my own world" finished Styles as he revealed he wanted nothing more than to attempt to see the world in the same way a mortal person would, even if that included getting a job, a house and getting married. He was willing to try it so he could happily say later on in his immortal life he had tried it and had no regrets. A smile on his lips as he looked around, seeing how Finn had Becky leaning against him, the duo appearing happy despite the trials that would await him.

"Spend time with the Prince of the Underworld here, get used to the underworld and immortality before joining the realm of demons" confidently spoke Becky, revealing she had long since made her choice of what she wanted when it come to Finn. Revealing she chose him and immortality rather than live a life without him and being forced to forget him and their time together. "Come back and find all of you again someday. Since what Styles said is true. We are family" uttered Becky as she looked around the room at all the mismatched beings there and almost chuckling at how they had some how made it work better than those who were the same type of being did. She knew she would also likely have to help Finn convince Aleister of his true heritage and his future in the underworld.

"Help out around here, become a teacher and keep a close watch on what all you lot get up to. Maybe go home and see my family again" uttered Bayley revealing she planned to go and see her parents and cousins again when she graduated, knowing they had missed her as much as she had missed them. Much like she had plans on returning to the institute as a teacher to help future students find their way and learn to control their gifts. She looked forward to the challenges she would be facing when helping future students control their gifts and accepted their status as supernatural. Just as she hoped she could use her own experiences as a way to help them and her memories as stories to help inspire them to find who they were.

"Stay here with Bayley. Keep in touch with all of you guys" stated the Samoan Hybrid, revealing he didn't intend on travelling with his three immortal best friends, instead he was choosing to stay with his love and would likely join them a few decades in the future. He soon seen how most in the room looked over to him in almost total shock to learn he intended to stay with Bayley. Although those who were immortal quickly realised why, the huggable hybrid was mortal and had no intention of becoming immortal hence she would one day leave each of them. They could see Roman just wanted to spend a lifetime with her before he would eventually be force to lose her when death came knocking. "I'll catch up with my immortal family in the next lifetime, but for now I'm happy with being here for those who don't get to live on forever" finished Roman with a small smile on his lips, especially when Bayley scooted a little closer showing she was appreciative of him choosing to stay despite her trying to convince him otherwise.

"We'll I'm planning to travel the world with these two. Learn about other cultures and discover the hidden secrets of the past the mortal world has hidden away and forgotten about" cheerfully spoke Dean, revealing he would be spending his immortal life with the vampire pair to his side, opting to go with them on their journey around the world. He hoped in that time he would also find his own soul mate, much like he hoped to be there for his friends when they needed him most. He knew better than most, all those blessed with immortality would do all in there power to return when they were called upon and would happily do anything to bring the final wishes of their mortal friends true. Even if it was as simple as seeing them one last time. He personally seen the institute as a home, one he would always return to no matter what.

"I figured I could try and find my cousin and explain everything to him" uttered Finn almost as if he didn't want to tell anyone about that apart from those who already knew. Just as he knew he would likely be bombarded with questions as this would be the first time he mentioned said missing cousin or his family in general. Most knew he was the son of one brother of destruction however they were unaware of which one, although to him it was pretty obvious all you really had to so was look closely. The demon wasn't so surprised when the room fell silent almost as if the entire glass area had been put on pause by someone or his dorm mates were just playing a prank of some kind on him. Those who didn't know about his cousin were surprised to learn about a fifth demon and another powerful one being there although they could also guess it was something that meant a great deal to the demon who had befriended each of them.

Over in Dorm B, Natalya sat with what remained of her little group, almost confused about what happened to the blond who had lost her way thanks to influence from another. Instead of being a general pain in the arse Mandy had been the opposite, helping younger students as they prepared to move to a new dorm and bound with the people they would be grouped with for the rest of their stay. She had also reminded everyone in her own dorm about choosing a representative for graduation. Most of the dorm had been curious to know what it was Mandy had done although they could guess little would know apart from those who helped her with.

"Mandy" called Brie, wondering if they just asked the teenage witch what she did to turn over a new leaf then she would tell them with honesty now she no longer had the bad influence hanging around her. The blond girl soon appeared, a smile on her lips as had been the norm lately almost as if she wasn't aware of what happened in the past or the sudden change she had gone through. "What did you do? You know after Eva was expelled?" added the younger Bella twin, she knew at least Stephanie and Natalya were also just as curious as she was, as she was sure Alicia and Charlotte would be if they were around to show it. Instead Alicia was spending time with her mundane friend and Charlotte was once again looking through the history books for her family, to see what she truly had to live up to and no doubt try and surpass at some point.

"I went to the demons, the sons of those who rule the underworld" cheerfully replied Mandy, a bright smile upon her features although she knew they didn't know who the other prince of the underworld was and the questioning that was likely to come from it. "I asked them to erase everything Eva had changed about me, so I could go back to when I was truly happy. They granted that and my other request of having my magic bound until I can prove I'm worth to have it back. If I ever am" explained the blond teenager revealing although she could still do the basic things of spell casting, potion making and scrying she was no longer able to user her additional witch powers. Although that didn't seem to bother her all that much as she seemed so much more relaxed and confident without the extra burden. "And before you ask I can't tell you who the other Prince of the Underworld is. I promised the brothers of destruction I wouldn't tell anyone until he was ready for people to know" finished Mandy before walking back to the room that once belonged to Eva, carrying on with what she had offered to help Linda with when it come to her dorm. A bright smile on her lips upon re-entering the room.

Seeing the banners with prom 2019 on them along with the many mannequins with the dresses she had conjured up with her basic spell casting, the perfect shoes and accessories to go with the dresses. Even a fancy written name plaque written above each mannequin so the girls new which one belonged to them. The white carpet had been replaced with pine wooden flooring and a red overlay carpet, much like the pictures had been replaced with glamorous mirrors and beaded curtains. The blond witch had done all in her ability to turn to room associated with bad memories and hurtful feelings into a boutique for her dorm mates, so they felt that little more special when the night events arrived. She knew the getting ready part was always the worst as was finding a date for the evening, that being what reminded her of the finish touch she was aiming to do. Next to the name of each of her dorm mates she was put a picture of the person they would be going with. For Natalya there was a picture of Tyson who had graduated the year before, much like for Brie there was a photo of Daniel, For Alicia she had convinced Wade to come back for that one night, Charlotte she had found the boy she crushed on from Mexico who attended a similar school. Where as for Stephanie she had been found the boy Nikki had foreseen. Showing she truly had listened to her friends and appreciated the second chance they had given her.

"Hey girls" called Mandy from the room she had been working on. "You can come in here now" added the blond teen as she added the finishing touch of a few flowers placed around the room. Her smile only grew when she seen how each of them entered the room only to stop in shock to see what she had done. "You guys gave me a second chance after everything, so when you wrote down what your dream dresses were I conjured them and found those you wanted to attended prom with, as my way of saying thank you" explained Mandy as she watched them look around the room almost as if it was the last thing they had expected to see, Charlotte and Alicia soon joined, Alicia being the only one to know what she had been up to. "Happy prom girls" finished Mandy before walking from the room to answer the ringing door, her smile remained unmoved as she made her way downstairs.

 **~ Prom ~**

The prom night Vince with the help of Vicki and Linda had been planning was about to begin. The headmaster had gone all out for the event as he did every year. A red carpet of sorts lead from the front door of each dorm to the large tent they had set up for the prom, tables had been placed and decorated to what could only be called perfection, the dark table cloths with red glitter scattered over it and white place mats, complete with white roses as the centre piece, names had been placed on each table so students were mixed together but still with their friends. Those who weren't from the school had been escorted onto the school grounds and to the dorm their date resided in. Each of the boys wore the best tux, a flower in the top pocket. Most had done their hair neatly if only to show they were willing to go all out for a nightly they were unlikely to repeat again, or at least those who were mortal wouldn't.

"I can't believe we agreed to be humiliated like this just to impress the girls" muttered Dean, although a bright smile on his lips upon being able to cheer one of those he called family up, he had asked Nikki to be his date for the evening knowing she had yet to move on from John and he had yet to find his soul mate out there and wasn't interested in anyone in that way at the moment. "But I suppose its worth it to seem them smile and have the perfect night" added the hybrid after a few seconds to think on why they were dressed in their best. His normal cheeky smile appear on his lips at seeing Aleister begin to chuckle, much like Seth and Finn did, where as Roman settled for a huge cartoonish smile, happy to make memories while he could, suspecting it would be a lifetime before he sees some of them again. If he ever got lucky to see each of those he shared the black and white mansion with.

"So who do you think will be crowned prom queen?" asked Sami straightening out his tie before Nikki came down the stairs, knowing she would fiddle with it to get it right for him before Bayley come down. He soon looked to those he stood with, seeing how they were thinking over the question like they hadn't given it much thought before. "I think it will be Nikki or Paige from our dorm or Natalya" continued the ever smiling witch as he watched those with superhuman hearing look up, likely from hearing movement. Not seconds later Wendy appeared at the top of the steps, her green sparkling dress showing off her curves much like her smile suggested she had gotten to know the other teenagers upstairs, although not knowing what they truly were. AJ Styles soon stepped forward and offered her his arm, being a gentlemen for the sweet lady who had agreed to attend prom with him. He soon nodded to Sam suggesting his guess was at least one of the previous names mentioned.

The girls soon come down the stairs one by one, Roman smile only getting bigger upon seeing Bayley in a ruby red flowing dress, her hair done up in a bun with glitter almost woven through it. She carefully made her way down the stairs knowing the boys would be stunned to see what each of them were like. Alexa had insisted on sending them down one at a time for the maximum impact on the boys and to make them wait that little longer. Paige was the next one she sent down, seeing how stunned Seth was to see his vampire in a black and white lace gown, even how it hugged her curves. He wasted little time in getting to her once Dean had happily smacked him upside the head to bring him back to reality and prevent the drooling he was doing. The laughter from Sami being the only thing besides the ticking of the clock that could be heard in the sleekly finished mansion.

Summer was the next one down the stairs, a small smile on her lips as she walked down each step carefully while keeping a tight but gentle grip on the railing to make sure she didn't fall down the wooden steps. She soon made her way towards Aleister, before leaving the mansion with him, leaving both the hybrid and witch alone together and almost listening as the hall fell deathly silent. Alexa soon sent the other three down the stairs upon seeing the terrified looks both shared. Nikki with her blue dress on, sparkling as always. Becky with a bright smile and her long fiery hair straight instead of her normal waves her dress also black and flowing, like the others enchanted to be perfect for the wearer. Where as AJ come down in a sparkling silver dress, the fringes on it tapping against the wood of the steps as she walked down them, only Dean could hear the sound but remained silent.

Finn soon lead the witch he had fallen for to the tent where their prom night was being held, not being able to contain the smile upon his lips, instead he let it shine for the world and those he knew to see. For the first time in a while he was carefree and happy, especially when he had worked out Aleister was already aware of his heritage, and who his father truly was. The story of how he ended up being a hybrid merely just that, in order for him to explain why he could freely roam the mortal world without being mentally pulled back to the underworld.

Dean followed AJ and Sami from the mansion, his arm linked with the teenager he had asked to go to prom, knowing most expected the oldest Bella sister to go alone or not attend at all. He soon followed the red carpet lined by ornamental trees and pots of flowers until they reached the large white tent where the loud music was originating from, there the disco lights could be seen, much like the arch at the entrance covered in red roses and white fairy lights made each who past through it feel even more special and hoping the night wouldn't end so quickly. The dancer floor stood before a stage, polished and ready for students and teachers alike to attempt their hand a dancing. Where as the DJ was set up on the stage with the speakers set either side of him, ready for the night of music entertainment he was going to be doing for the small year group around gathering in the tent, each finding their place around the tables as they did so in the hopes of being near friends or around people they could get on with. A project near the stage playing a slide show of what each of them looked like as a small child to what they looked like now they were about to graduate from school. A few embarrassed laughs could be heard from those who were pictured.

Upon everyone entering the tent, the meal was served. Tailored especially for the supernatural beings they were, those who could have normal mundane food got the choice of what they wanted and whether or not they also wanted the vegetarian option. For the vampires they were given an opaque flask of their favourite blood type. More so they it didn't raise any unusual questions for those who were unaware of the supernatural world existing alongside their own. The three course meal was eaten with a peaceful atmosphere in the air and chattering amongst those the night was there to celebrate. Teachers went around every now and again to ask if students and other guests were okay and take a few pictures here and there. Hunter smiling next to Stephanie presuming the school would make him feel uncomfortable yet the truth was the opposite, his long time crush at his side although he did have a few questions on why two hadn't eaten anything. He ultimately put it down to the pair having a medical condition that was rare to most who come across it.

"Okay you lot time for the boring bit. For those who come from outside the school I apologise in advance" spoke Vicki, a smile on her lips as she too had dressed up in her best gear. She soon looked around the room seeing all the faces looking back at her, knowing how much each had changed since attending the school, some more than others yet all had a new story to tell those who would believe them and each other. "When I first met all of you, you each came from a different background, had a different story to tell and didn't know where your place in this world was. Now here you all are as a senior students, some of you will go on to be legends and other will become parts of other peoples story. But you are all grown up now, and ready to be released into the big wide world to cause as much mischief and mayhem as you did here. You lot will always hold a special place in my heart" finished the headmasters assistant, a sad smile coming to her lips as she once again looked around the room to see the young adults and timeless students. She wondered if they would remember their time at the institute or if it would eventually be a forgotten memory. Vince soon took her place at the microphone, giving her a small hug and comforting smile as he did so.

"I'll save my speech for when you lot graduate next week. But for now just enjoy this night which is to celebrate you. Our senior year class of 2019" uttered Vince, cheerful tone in his voice to match the expression painted on his features. The music soon began as the students slowly got up pair by pair, one by one to join in with the fun. Teachers proceeded to go around and film the dancing, and take a few pictures as they went, more than likely for the yearbook they would be making as a reminder of what was and who had graduated that year. The memories of another year group passing through the school sealed inside the moving pictures and words written inside. Each student around the large tent had been told Prom King and Queen would be two random ones chosen on the night, neither had to be a couple or even attend with the other. The announcement would be made towards the end of the night and the votes would be taken throughout the fun filled event until an hour or two before so the votes could be counted several times over to determined the winners.


	14. Chapter 14

The dancing fever had taken over at the prom, students of the school and those who attended from outside mingling together as they all took their turns at showing off their dance moves. The feeling of family filling the tent as both Daniel and Hunter looked around, long since suspecting something was vastly different about the school, where as Wendy just enjoyed her time with those whom she had spent the day getting to know, almost looking forward to what was to come when it come to her AJ. A mixture of excitement and dread took over her yet she still continued to smile as if nothing was wrong, the memory of when she had seen the video of the abandoned building where the school now stood coming to her. So many familiar faces.

When the time come to announce who Prom King and Queen were, students and teachers returned to their seats, with Linda stepping up on stage, the votes having been counted many times over to make sure they were accurate and the right students were announced as the winners. A genuine and loving smile placed upon her lips as she looked around the smallest year group the school had since the institute was created so many decades earlier. Even how she saw both demon princes together with someone they loved and the family like unit they had created with others they trusted. The music soon began to fade as the DJ turned the volume down in order for Linda's voice to be heard and to signal to those celebrating and dancing on the floor an announcement was about to be made.

"Okay Class of 2019. Its time to announce who you voted Prom King and Queen" spoke Linda, the envelopes in her hand as Vicki and Vince stood by with the crowns, stashes and flowers for each one. Much like she knew any speech would likely be made up on the spot if the two winning students had anything to say. "Prom King for class of 2019 is Dean Ambrose" announced Linda seeing how the hybrid stopped in shock, how his laughter had suddenly come to a halt although evidence of it was still etched on his features like he had frozen or someone had pressed pause. He soon come out of his shock when Nikki and Paige worked together to flick each of his ears, the teenage witch sending her date to the stage and watching with enjoyment as Vicki placed the crown and sash on him, officially crowning him Prom King.

"And your Prom Queen is" uttered Vince looking around at all the hopeful ladies in the audience. "Becky Lynch" added Vince putting the group of students out of their misery and revealing who the lucky teenager was, he watched with the others as she stumbled to the stage, clearly unsure of what she had done to deserve the honour of being Prom Queen but thankful none the less. Upon reaching the stage Linda directed her to the spot next to Dean who had a cheeky grin on his lips, Vince then crowned her and put the sash over her head, being careful not to disturb her neatly done hair, finally giving her a bunch of roses and lily's. Linda giving them the option to say a speech to which Dean happily accepted the offer if only to get the answer to the question which was bugging him, he thought one of the other guys around the school would have been voted King yet instead they had chosen him almost like it was apart of an elaborate prank.

"Well I guess I should say thank you for voting me. Although I don't know why you thought a maniac would make a good prom king" started the hybrid as he looked around at all the teenagers there, a bright cheeky smile reappearing on his lips, although he knew he would have to keep his comment to himself considering Daniel, Wendy and Hunter were completely unaware they were surrounded by supernatural beings or at least they were for now. "Whatever your reason for voting for me was, whether it be for the undying sense of humour or my sheer annoyance where this is just your way of getting payback, I truly do appreciate it. You lot whether you realise it or not are my family, you taught me so much even when you didn't see it. Before I came here, I was confused and didn't know the meaning of love and family. Now thanks to you lot I do, so I promise wherever I go from here, you'll always be with me in here" finished Dean touching his heart when he finished showing each what he meant, for the first time showing how truly thankful he was for each of them even when he didn't always see eye to eye with them. The Hybrid soon offered the microphone to Becky, wondering if she had anything to say, much like he wondered if she knew why she had been elected prom Queen.

"You know what I see when I look at each of you?" asked Becky when she looked around the large tent, the soft music in the background as Sting filmed the entire speech much like he had done with Dean's. "I see friends and family, people who I can turn to at my lowest point or have a laugh with. I see the true prom kings and queens. I see lovers who would do anything for each other, friends who would accept another for who they truly are, future teachers who would be there for their students every need, explorers who would do what it takes to find the lost parts of history but most importantly I see family, a family Vince and Linda went out of their way to create and the home I will always come back to. No matter what" continued the fiery witch, a bright smile on her lips as she continued to look around the tent, to see all those she had grown up with there, former enemies and dorm mates and close friends even her love. "So this is to all the girls who are prom queens to me and all the guys who are the bravest you could be for dressing in your best to see us girls who freaked out most of the day smile" finished Becky, holding up a glass of sparkling juice, as if to toast those who were around her, Dean soon followed suite as if agreeing with her, much like those from the same dorm did shortly followed by Stephanie and the others.

The after party that followed was full of laughter, smiles and alcohol. Vince figuring it would be interesting to see what would happen when the senior year were let loose, much like he had already agreed with Linda and Vicki that they would clear up any unfavourable consequences. During the party AJ took Wendy aside and told her the truth on who he truly was. Yet to his surprise she didn't run for the hills, instead she looked around at those around almost as if she seen them in a new light, in the light of what they truly were. He happily answered any questions she had and told her who was what supernatural being. Much like he had told of his plans of spending a mortal life with her while he could. Daniel would also surprise Brie when he got down on one knee and asked her to marry him in front of the entire year, seeing her shocked look much like he seen the secrets she hid sparkling in her brown eyes and mixing with both fear of what was to come and love. Yet still she reassured him by accepting his proposal. The two hearing the cheers and congratulations from those surrounding them.

"You have to tell him the truth Brie" spoke Nikki when the twins were alone for the first time that night. She could hear Brie's heavy sigh as it hit the younger twin what her future husband believed about her and the school was actually a story. "I know its gonna be hard and probably terrifies you but he deserved to know the truth on what he's getting himself in to. Plus it can't be any worse than my attempt to tell John or Paige's attempt to tell Ronnie" muttered the oldest twin, a bright comforting smile on her lips as she remembered John for the first time since asking for the memory to be erased. She could only hope it went better for her twin than it did for herself and Paige since both of them had to completely erase the memories of their loved one to prevent them going insane or going on a witch hunt.

"I know. I guess I'm just afraid of how he'll react to finding out what John said months ago was actually true" responded Brie, showing just how much she had been dreading telling him the truth. She knew it would only get worse if she didn't. Especially when they had kids and they turned out to have the supernatural gene and got the acceptance letter from the Institute. "I don't want it to end like yours did, how heartbroken you were, but I'm glad you had those in Dorm C to help you back to your normal self and I don't want you to feel left out if it does go okay" admitted Brie, revealing she feared the worst happening and how her sister would be if it turned out okay and Daniel was okay with her being a witch and everyone she knew being supernatural minus her parents and brother. Nikki could only smile and pull her twin sister in for a hug, almost as if she was silently reassuring her younger sister she would be okay and giving her the encouragement she needed to continue on with the dreaded task of the truth.

"Ask Paige for help if he doesn't believe you. I'm pretty sure he'll remember her eyes turning blue or her fast movements from before" uttered Nikki, giving her sister the advice of how to get him to believe if he was refusing to accept it. "Or Sanity, they love a good bit of mind play on the odd occasion, especially Cross" added the older twin as she got up and pulled Brie to her feet giving her one last hug before sending her off to tell Daniel the truth on what he was getting himself into by marrying her. The feeling of overwhelming happiness hitting her as the smile to match her feeling come to her lips, Dean appearing beside her, the prom king crown now crooked on his head. She could only chuckle to see him, yet accepted the hand he offered her, leading her back to the after party and showing there would always be someone there for her even when she didn't see it.

"Escorting you back to your palace m'lady" cheekily spoke Dean, once again hearing her chuckles. Nikki could already guess it was time for Alexa's little surprise each of those in dorm C had been planning for her. The graduation present that would last for a while to come considering they had tethered the spell on to two of the immortal beings. "Time to surprise our good old friendly ghost. Since she's always been there for us and often pulled some creative pranks" added the hybrid as he walked with Nikki back to the dorm they had both called home for some time. His smile growing when he remembered some of Alexa's pranks, how she had tapped an air horn to the back of Roman's bedroom door, watching as he jumped out of his skin and went white as a ghost when it went off or even how she convinced Natalya, the gnomes in the garden area moved when no one was looking. With the help of the demons who enchanted the little fellows they began to move just as she said.

The two soon arrived to the living room, noticing how Stephanie and the others from Nikki's previous dorm were all there apart from Brie who had summed up the courage to tell Daniel the truth on what she truly was. Everything was ready for the spell, Sami and Becky were sat in front of an open spell book, candles in a circle in front of them with the two whom had the spell would be tethered to stood in the middle of the circle. Both waiting patiently. The friendly yet mischievous ghost soon appeared, floating through the walls as she normally did, curiosity clearly to seen sparkling in her blue eyes. She soon realised something was going on when Finn directed her to the centre of the circle between both Paige and Aleister, yet neither of them appeared confused or curious or if they were then it was because they wanted to see if whatever they had volunteered for worked.

"Okay Alexa, where gonna see if this works. Then we will explain it to you" spoke Roman, his booming voice breaking the silence, remembering when he had gone through a similar things months before hand and how those who were already immortal spent the time helping him out with the adjustments. The ghost could only nod as both Sami and Becky began to chant, the old Latin words almost foreign to those around, the spell they were using clearly not one that could be found in the vastly stocked library of the institute. Maybe not even one normally preformed by those of light magic. The candles in the room soon began to flicker much like the normally warm room grew colder as the pair of witches continued to chant, the flame of the candles soon turned into little flame throwers scaring those around and frightening Paige in the middle of the circle, yet she soon regained her composure.

"Virtute oriri iubet maleficas interficere. Voca a nobis per aetheres. Et potestatem tenebris lux oriri. Hinc animos. Veni ad nos, et habitatores prope est. Veni ad nos, et habitatores hic" chanted Becky and Sami over and over again, only stopping when the room began to return to normal and the candles went out completely. Both of them looked to each other unsure if it worked or not until they looked over to the ghostly teenager in the middle of the circle, noticing how her appearence had changed, both could only smile upon realising it worked as both Paige and Aleister had judging by the way the both looked at Alexa in amazement. The two were soon given the signal to leave the circle of candles, neither feeling any different from what they had taken part in, even when they knew of the added burden they now had upon them. Alexa on the other hand looked around in confusion waiting for someone to explain what had just happened and what the enchantment Sami and Becky had done was about.

"We wanted to do something for you" spoke Roman, his voice once again booming around the quiet room almost echoing off the walls. "You helped us all so much over the years, accepting who we were, helping us to accept ourselves, you've been there for us and helped us pull pranks, like our little guardian spirit. So we wanted to give something back to you" explained the Samoan hybrid, revealing they had done as they had as a thank you to the ghost who had been there, since she would be staying in the school for the rest of time, helping each new group to move in to the mansion as she had helped them. "Becky and Sami prefromed an old spell, meant to give a ghost their human form back" finished Roman revealing what the spell was, seeing the look Alexa gave him and those who had preformed the spell, she soon turned to the mirror to see her human form staring back at her. The smile appearing although she was confused about one thing.

"I've read about that spell. You need two objects to tether it to, something that will be keep the spell going, normall a tree or something" responded Alexa, clearly not catching on to why Aleister and Paige were stood in the circle with her, yet still she was thankful for what they had done, giving her some of her humanity back and showing they had noticed her down moments. All she wanted to do was hug those she shared the dorm with, show them how much she loved them and how greatful they were. To her it was the gift she would treasure, knowing they had done it out of love rather than to be cruel. Much like she knew in a way it was a parting graduation gift for those who would be off on their own adventures for a little while.

"Me and Paige are the ones the spell is tethered too" spoke Aleister seeing as the realisation dawned on the now human looking ghost although she had kept her ability to walk through walls and float around. "You helped us the most, when Paige was down after everything that happned you were there for her and sent the three known as her Shield to make sure she would get through it. As for me, you worked out I'm the other prince of the underworld a long time a go yet kept it to yourself all these years. So since we're both immortal, the spell will only end with our deaths" explained the demon prince and revealing to the others he was indeed the prince and Finn's cousin. Much like he showed how thankful he was Alexa had kept his true identity a secret even when she knew it. The ghost could only smile upon hearing why the two had volunteered for such a spell, yet she understood it as their way of showing their appreciation towards and reassuring her the spell wouldn't end as quickly as the ones linked to the trees or rivers of the past.

With Brie she was currently walking through the woods of the institute, the area had been lit with little laterns. Daniel walked silently with her, almost as if it was a romantic walk, even when Brie knew where the lit trail would lead them. The dread she felt only mixing with her fear of what he would do when she did finally manage to spit out the truth, would he ask for the ring he had given her hours ago back and walk out of her life for good? Or would he be accepting like Wendy had been. She could only really hope for the latter as well as hoping the same thing that happened to her older twin and Paige would repeat itself here and happen to her.

"Daniel, there something I have to tell you" spoke Brie, her heart pounding against her rib cage, so loud she was convinced Daniel could hear it. Even her hands had began to get clammy at the thought of what she was about to say. "You deserve to know everything about me before you stand at the end of the isle and say I do" continued the teenage witch, the thought of graduation seemed to be welcome at this point, the plans of what she could if Daniel didn't accept her for who she truly was, maybe go and see her mum and brother, spend a little time with them, practice her magic and find her place in the mundane world once more, as she had once done before her magic began to show. "I'm a witch, like the kind with magical powers who can cast spells and fly on broom sticks" quickly uttered Brie in the hopes he would miss every word she just said and not ask her to repeat it. She almost dread his answer, his blank expression didn't help especially when it appeared he was in some sort of scared trance. He soon blinked a few times and shook his head as if he was shaking a few cob webs away after hitting his head by something.

"I know" responded Daniel, seeing the way Brie looked at him, the shock, surprise and confusion already mixing in her eyes on how he already knew and how long he had known for. "Your sister Nikki told me before prom began, she said she didn't want you to go through the truama of being reject like John had to her. She told me everything although said to ask you about the truth of that night when me and a bunch of friends came to explore" explained the normal teenager, revealing Nikki had told him the truth before the big prom night had even began, saving her the trouble of doing so. Hence he already knew the school was indeed the abandoned building and all those who attended were supernatural beings both mortal and immortal. "So what did happen that night?" asked Daniel knowing this time he would get the true explaination rather than one meant to convince him all of it was a prank.

"It was meant to scare you all away" admitted Brie, telling him the truth on what the intention of that night was. "John wanted to prove to Nikki he was brave enough to know her secret but didn't realise the abandoned building was the school in disguise. So to make sure he didn't find out we had to scare him and the remaining of you away. The laughter was Finn but he was using his power as a demon to echo his voice as he and AJ were creating the scene you all seen. Summer a siren was the girl you seen singing hence why her voice was so hypnotising" explained Brie, telling him the truth on who each of them were and what type of being they were. "The fives girls dancing around the fountain were Sasha, Alexa, Lana, Maria and Sonya, they're actual ghosts of people who died on the grounds of the school, Sasha being the youngest of them, a potion she was working on went wrong. The howling well that was from the actual wolves, Roman I think was the one you heard most due to him being in the Dorm C's basement. As for the four you seen before Aleister is a vampire hybrid demon, Finn's cousin, where as Dean was mundane until a few years ago when he was bitten by a werewolf on a blood moon and then a vampire two weeks later. Where as Seth and Paige are vampires, both were normal people before hand. The four actually stopped your running into the wolves area, had you gone in there you likely would have been mauled" finished Brie, revealing the whole truth and admitting the four truly did save the groups life that night, even if it wasn't for the reason she had told him in the first place.

"What about John, Bobby, Austin and Jason? Why can't they remember anything?" asked Daniel curious why his best friends think it was all just a video being filmed for some mini YouTube video and why they seem to be oblivious to the school existance. "Why can't John remember Nikki?" asked the curious teenager, clearly showing he just wanted the answers to his questions and wasn't at all bothered by the fact the woman he had asked to marry him was actually a witch and a member fo the supernatural community of the world. Brie could only sigh heavily, remembering how her sister's heart had been broken and what she had to do to ensure the boy she loved would move on and keep his sanity.

"They believe everything was just some YouTube video because of a special powder that can change someone's memories, make them believe what their told is true until the person who used the powder reverses it." responded Brie as she looked over to Daniel, picking a few of the flowers growing on the small trail to place on the little grave that was there, remembering the little funeral that had taken place. "As for John not remembering Nikki, that's because she used the greenish/blue powder on him, erased all memory of herself and all evidence that he knew her. It saved him the torment of knowing of the supernatural world. Our world has a habbit of sending people who weren't destined to be part of it insane. She could see John was never supposed to know so she erased everything and broke her own heart" answered Brie, revealing what her sister had actually done that day, how she had saved John all the torment and trip down insanity lane by doing as she had done. Brie knew there was a few more questions for her to answer much like she hoped there was one he wouldn't ask, especially since she was sure the memory of Ronnie and what happened with him still hurt the teenager who had to erase his memory and all trace of herself.

"How did she know the powder would work?" asked Daniel, asking the question Brie hoped he wouldn't. She soon stopped at the rose bush which had flowered into beautiful black roses, placing the small daisey bunch she had been collecting at the base of the rocks, a smile on her lips when she remembered why it was there and who had put it there, although what was buried beneath it was still a mystery to her and one she had no intention of solving. Her attention soon returned to Daniel as she began to think of how to answer that, Ronnie had been a special case. Losing him was what had driven the raven haired vampire into the depression she had been in for so long.

"Because Paige had to use it on someone a few years before" responded Brie, seeing her lover was going to ask about it. To which she silently preyed the vampire in question wouldn't hate her for the rest of her natural life for sharing the information she was about to. "Paige fell in love with a mortal too. His name was Ronnie, they dated for about a year and a half before she told him the truth on what she was. He accepted it and still loved her but he began to lose sight of what was his reality, he started to lose grip of his sanity. When she realised he wasn't meant to know about our world, she broke her own heart and erased his memory of her. All letters and photos they shared disappeared, videos changed. Since he accepted it, he would recognise her if he seen her again, so she stays away to prevent him remember and going insane" added the younger Bella twin with sadness in her voice, she knew Ronnie truly loved Paige yet all she was to him now was a forgotten memory, much like the world she lived in was part of fantasy stories and shows. "She went into a depression after that, locked herself away. Even attempted to expose herself to the sunlight, which Seth risked his own life to pull her away from. Turns out Seth was actually Paige's mate the whole time" finished Brie, revealing although a sad story there was a happy ending to it. Or at least she believed it to be a happy ending, how the vampire found her intended partner in the form of the other vampire who she had been friends with since attending the school.

"Here's to any future kids attending the school their mother and aunt went to" quietly spoke Daniel as they walked back down the trail to the main party. Accepting the girl he wanted to marry was supernatual and any kids they would have would likely be as well. Although he did have questions on that, but would ask them at a later date. For now he was just happy knowing the truth of whom she was and what had truly happened the night he and four friends explored the abandoned castle grounds before the school year had began.

 **A/N – Hey Pumpkin's, sorry its been a while since I've updated any of my stories. Been trying to work a routine where I can balance everything. (Work, family/friends time, writing and other creative things). I can say I should be back with updating stories. Although I will no longer be updating anything on Friday's (unless under special circumstances). Anyways thank you for reading :)**

 **Spells translation:** Power of the witches rise. Call to us from across the skies. Power of dark and light arise. Spirits of the other side. Come to us and settle near. Come to us and settle here.


	15. Chapter 15

The day of McMahon Institute for Gifted Young people graduation had finally arrived. Like with the prom the teachers and other staff members had gone all out to make it an event worth remembering. Vince had been practising his speech for the last week or so, wanting to get it perfect so the students of the year no matter what creature they were, knew just how proud he was of them and how much he truly loved them as a year group. A smile come to his lips when he had sent a letter to each student or someone to fetch them, even how William Regal had brought Dean to his school so he could be with other being of the new world he found himself apart of.

The students of the year had all been instructed to wear a cap and gown like any other school of the country, although the near by residents of the towns were unaware there was a school there, except for the few who had been allowed to see through the illusion. Daniel and Hunter being the only known ones. Both of which had been happy to keep the secret of the world that hid inside the walls of the thought to be abandoned castle. As instructed the students had also picked out a representative for each dorm if only to make it seem like they were a normal school, although the family members that had been invited were well aware by now that wasn't the case.

"So this is the school" spoke Nikki and Brie's father, looking around the building in awe. Yet something about it didn't quite add up. He knew the twins mother had sent them off to a school that specialised in their needs, yet he didn't know what that special need was or why his son was sent to a normal community school. He knew from the exterior of the building the school would be expensive which only brought on the question of where Cathy had managed to find such money, while fully unaware of what status his two daughter held and why that school for one to attend despite it being so far from their home. Linda soon met the three at the door, greeting Cathy and JJ as if she had seen them before, a generous smile on her lips as she directed them where to go, the garden where a simple stage had been set up with fabric with the schools logo printed draped behind it. The white wooden chairs set out neatly, as if a lot of care had gone it to it.

"Its the best school in the country for their needs" responded JJ, remembering when he had spent hours wondering why his sisters were so special, just as clearly as he could recall when Nikki had sat him down and told him the truth, even going as far as demonstrating her magic to him to help him understand it wasn't some sort of wicked joke they were pulling on him. "Does he know?" whispered the youngest of the Bella siblings, unsure if his father was aware his twin daughters were actually witches. He soon received his answer when his mother such her head no and turned towards her ex partner. Almost dreading it since he hadn't picked upon the hints she had been dropping about it for almost three years, it was almost as if he was blind to what was in front of him or in denial that it could be true, that his own girls were in fact of supernatural status. Cathy soon sighed heavily, attempting to sum up the courage needed to tell the father of her three children the truth on what the school actually specialised in and what their daughters were before the graduation ceremony began and he found out through one of the many students or teachers speeches.

"They're witches" quickly spoke Cathy with the hopes the father of her children would miss what she said and not ask her to repeat it. Yet she could see from his sudden quietness and stunned expression he had heard her words clearly and no doubt thought it was a joke or thought she was insulting her twin girls. "This school is an institute that specialises in helping supernatural beings learn to control their gifts and re-enter the normal world if they choose too. They learnt everything a normal school offers and a few other things concerning their magic" explained the older woman, showing her words were an insult to her daughters but an expression of what they were in the supernatural world. She knew so much would have changed for them since attending the school, the letters she received from them gave that much away. Without another word, Cathy and JJ took their seats, waiting for the girls father to either run a mile or take a seat next to them to watch their girls graduate from the school they had been attending for the previous four years.

Vince soon made his way to the stage, Sting, Linda and several other teachers following behind him, taking the seats on the stage behind the podium that had been set up with a microphone on it. The banner above with the year class on it with glittery writing that appeared to be enchanted and moving. The students of the small year group soon began to file down the small isle way across from where the parents were, dressed in their black caps and gowns, some with nervous smiles on their lips while others appeared with neutral expressions as if they knew the day they had dread had finally come. Once all parents and students were there, Vicki stood to her feet and stepped over to the microphone, a bright but sad smile on her lips as if she was about to say goodbye to those she looked upon as a family.

"Welcome everyone to this years graduation ceremony. Where we celebrate and release our smallest ever year group back into the big wide world" spoke Vicki as she looked at the students and all the different species there. "This year group have achieved a lot of firsts. Two sets of identical twins, our first vampires, demon royalty with both princes and our first vampire/werewolf hybrids. Not to mention for the smallest group they have made the biggest impact. The love they shared and memories they created will go down in the schools history. Especially Dorm C's mischief" continued the headmasters assistant, hearing a few laughs as she mentioned the mischievous dorm, Dean even standing up to take a bow as Alexa floated past with a smile. "So I think its time for the dorm speeches. There's a few so get comfy. This lot have a tendency to talk for the supernatural world" finished the dark haired woman as she stepped down to see Brie take her place at the podium, a smile on her lips as she stood there although she shook slightly with nerves. Her parents in the sea of invited guests bringing the scared child out of her for some reason that she didn't quite understand.

"I remember when I first come here. I was afraid and didn't know why my mum even sent me here. I was just like any other teenage girl or so I thought. The only person I knew and trusted was my twin sister Nikki" started Brie as she looked around to the students to see her sister, seeing how much both had changed since they started at the school and how different they were now. "Yet as time went on we both discovered not only who we were as people but our place in the school. Nikki found what she had been searching for with the mischievous bunch in Dorm C where I found a home with those in Dorm A. When I was down they would make me smile, when I was confused they would help me find my way again and when I needed help they were always there to offer it and encourage me to reach heights I never thought I could" nervously continued the younger of the Bella twins wondering what others would say for their dorm and would would be representing the entire year. "Dorm A was that of female witches, we bounded over our magic and over our journey to how we got there. Yet this year taught us some valuable lessons, it taught us about other supernatural beings, how valuable trust is, even love. But most importantly it taught us to love who we are no matter what the outside world thinks" finished Brie before steeping down, smiling when Braun took to the stage, ducking under the large banner, Ember appearing next to him as if she was there to give him a helping hand.

"This is for Dorm B, for all the dark magic users and banshees" spoke Braun, his deep voice giving his frame a more intimidating aura to it. He soon turned to face Ember, the girls orange eyes appearing to get brighter as the pair combined their abilities to create a little show for all those they had stayed in the dorm with. All members of that particular dorm opting to keep it short and sweet. All coming to the conclusion their actions would always speak far louder than their words. For the first time the parents and other family members noticing the mansion that served as the dorm lit up when the student or students of the dorm stood on the stage. So far the Tudor Beamed mansion and the Gothic castle had lit up. Upon leaving the stage the area fell quiet as AJ Lee quietly made her way up to the stage, no scrunched up piece of paper in her hands as the others before her had, just a few twisted paperclips in her grasp. Her nerves kicking in when she seen her parents and brothers in the audience, appearing to have finally remembered she was around rather than a figment of their imagination.

"I swear those in my dorm only nominated me to do this because I'm the newest to the school" muttered AJ, her nervous settling a little bit when she heard a few chuckles mixing with the odd cheer. Almost as if those who were cheering were doing so to give her the confidence boost she needed to continue on. "Dorm C, probably the craziest dorm here, instead of just one type of supernatural beings there was a mix of all of them, witches, sirens, demons, vampires, werewolves, hybrids and a rather mischievous ghost. They're the family unit everyone hopes for when they go off to school. Magic and mischief are the two things certain to happen. With Alexa floating around and Dean's curiosity. Not to mention the far advanced magic of some of the witches. When these lot laugh, they laugh with you. When you're sad they're sad too and do whatever they can to cheer you up, if you needed help they would be there in a heartbeat. I know those I spent the year with in Dorm C with be the ones I can go to about anything. The ones who will be there always and forever" finished the dark haired witch as she turned and left the stage, rejoining those she had just been speaking about. She wondered who the class valedictorian would be, just as she wondered what Vince would say before freeing them into the big wide world. A smile come to her lips upon watching someone from Dorm D stand at the podium where she had previously been, understand their nervous but also knowing they could get through it.

"Class of 2019, there's so much to say" spoke Nikki Bella when she stood at the sleekly finished Podium, much like the rest of the school it gave off a high standard. "We have our ups and downs, we had our fun together and we went on our own little journeys of self discovery. We all found our place in the institute. But now its time we go out in the big world and find who we are there. Its time we embrace who we are as vampires, witches, hybrids, ghosts, werewolves, sirens, trolls, demons, banshees and dark magic users. We have the world at our feet, its our time to shine like we did here and show all those who helped us that we can make it, just as they have faith we can" finished Nikki, feeling the hope radiate of those she had shared a year group with. Her smile only widened when she heard the claps she got in response, although short she believed she had done the smallest year group in the school's history justice much like each of those who spoke out for their dorm had.

"I can remember when I first met all of you. Some of you come from well known families, others were just discovering the hidden secrets of their own. In the case of some of the wolves they had gone from on supernatural creature to another or like one of our hybrids and both vampires, went from being oblivious to the supernatural world to being thrown in the middle of it" started Vince, recalling how lost some of them had been when entering the institute or even how curious and excited some of them had been. "You were all young and trying to find your place in the world, for some trying to find answers, a home and a family. Together you lot made history, our first demon royalty, first vampires, our very first siren, even our first vampire werewolf hybrid. Your the smallest year group this institute has ever had, and one who has touched each of us in a different way. We watch you grow into bright and talent young people and now we are going to let you free into the world around you. Its time you went on one last journey of self discovery, to find who you are outside this institute, to find love, to learn new things and finally to find where you belong out there." continued the headmaster, hearing how all his students had gone quiet and listened to the words he was speaking, almost as if he was leader and they were his followers. "No matter what, there will always be a home here for you. Even when you think you lost everything, there will always be an open door, a family and a home" finished Vince, wanting nothing more than to go and hug some of them and reassure others they wouldn't be alone. He could remember what he got some of them to promise in the week leading up to the graduation.

Linda came to stand next to her husband, a bright confident smile on her lips as she watched the graduating class throw their caps up, the loud cheers as they did so although she could feel the sadness of some as they realised they wouldn't be students any more thrust wouldn't have someone their to guide them and point them in the right direction. She watched as Roman spoke with his family for the first time since becoming a hybrid, even how Nia attempted to treat him as if he was apart of the family now instead of an outsider. Much like she watched as AJ reunited with her own family and Finn introduced Becky to his father an uncle, as well as how Becky informed them of her decision and thrust accepting her eventual immortality.

"I'm gonna miss this place and everyone here" uttered Paige, her raven hair tied back in a ponytail, with a few stands framing her face. Seth and Dean either side of her both looking around at all the family reunions graduation had brought on, noticing both of them and their companion were the only ones not to be involved in such a reunion. A sad smile come to her lips when she remember what happened to her own family, how their memories were changed so they could truly move forward with their own lives and be proud of what they had achieved and gotten since. Seth soon wrapped and arm around her shoulders pulling her slightly closer to himself, a soft smile coming to his lips at the adventures that waited for them as a trio and family. Much like he looked forward to the day each of them promised to be at arrived, so he could hear about the stories and adventures the others he called family had to tell them about.

"We'll come back. We always will. I mean this is out home after all" responded Seth, watching in amusement as Dean set off the chain reaction which would result in his last prank at the institute as a student, one he was sure Alexa would appreciate since he had done it souly for her. "I can't wait for our little reunion, to hear about the adventures and stories the others have to tell us about. Even to return here again to make a few more memories" finished the vampire as he watched with Paige as the sparks literally began to fly, along with a few flowers. Alexa's laughter and amusement clear to hear amongst the confusion. Happiness also evident to hear, almost as if she was thrilled to be reminded that she hadn't been forgotten, or that her ghostly immortality would be accompanied by others who were both gifted and cursed with such a thing.

 **~ End ~**

 **A/N –** Hey guys so that's the end of this one. They're maybe be a sequel in the future. Let me know what you think.


End file.
